LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR
by Lauris princess
Summary: El verdadero y unico amor jamás se olvida, a pesar de las circunstancias siempre habrá una segunda oportunidad para el amor. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Chapter 1

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

Han pasado dos días desde que la batalla de Sailor Galaxia termino, todos están muy contentos porque por fin había terminado aquella pesadilla, cada una de las chicas se fueron a sus casas, ya que más tarde se iban a festejar al templo de Rei, ya que su abuelito y Nicolás se habían ido a entrenar lejos de ahí y la casa estaba disponible.

Rei: Bueno chicos nosotras nos vamos.

Lita: Es cierto tenemos que alistarnos para al rato.

Mina: Si tenemos que ponernos muy guapas, así que con permiso.

Serena: OK, Darién llévame a mi casa para arreglarme.

Darién: Claro vamos.

Amy: Bueno yo también me voy, nos vemos chicos.

Todos salieron de ahí, dejando solos a los Three Lights con su princesa, ellos veían como las chicas se alejaban, tenían una cara de borrego a medio morir, situación que la princesa Fire noto.

Princesa Fire: -Burlonamente- Chicos, cierren la boca que se les va a caer toda la baba.

Los chicos al escuchar esto se pusieron muy rojos.

Taiki: -Sonrojado- ¿Qué?

Princesa Fire: -Bromeando- No se preocupen las verán al rato, no coman ansias.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- No entiendo ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

Fire: Que se nota que Mina te trae de un ala.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- ¿Qué?

Taiki: Jajajjaaa...

Princesa Fire: No te burles que tú no te quedas atrás con Amy.

Taiki: -Sonrojado- Yo...

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Princesa a mi no me gusta Mina.

Princesa Fire: ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?

Yaten: -Apenado y sonrojado- ¿Se me nota demasiado?

Princesa Fire: ¿Tú que crees?

Seiya: Jajajjaaa... Por lo menos yo no oculto mis sentimientos hacia bombón.

Taiki: Pero por lo menos Mina y Amy están disponibles, no que tú bombón no.

Seiya: Eso si fue un golpe bajo.

Princesa Fire: Ya chicos, mejor vamos a que se arreglen porque si no llegaremos tarde, además recuerden que es nuestra última noche en este lugar.

Three lights: -Tristes- Si.

Los chicos partieron a su departamento para poder arreglarse e ir a la fiesta que se llevaría en el templo por dos motivos, el primero sería para festejar la victoria en contra del caos y la segunda la despedida de los chicos.

Una vez listos, salieron de su departamento rumbo al templo, todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su destino.

Ya ahí subieron las escaleras y entraron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, ya estaban todas ahí con excepción de Mina y Amy.

Yaten y Taiki estaban impacientes, ya que querían verlas, el amor se les notaba a flor de piel.

Seiya: Tranquilos chicos, ya no tardan en llegar, no se desesperen.

Yaten: ¿Tanto se nos nota?

Taiki: Creo que sí.

Mientras discutían ambas llegaron, estas al entrar deslumbraron a todos, pero aún más a dos estrellas fugaces de nombre Yaten y Taiki.

Yaten: ¡Mina!

Taiki: ¡Amy!

Mina: ¡Hola chicos!

Amy: ¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, es que mi mamá tardó en llegar a la casa.

Seiya: Chicos cierren la boca.

Serena: Pasen chicas, ahora si a festejar.

La fiesta dio comienzo, la música estaba increíble, Mina y Amy estaban muy sonrientes, estaban radiantes, fueron las que se llevaron la noche, aunque todos ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de dos estrellas fugaces hacia dos princesas del sistema solar interior, claro a excepción de ellas.

Serena: Creo que mis amigas los han dejado sin palabras.

Yaten: Yo...

Taiki: Este...

Serena: Chicos no se preocupen, yo no voy a decir nada, pero déjenme darles un consejo.

Yaten: Claro que si princesa.

Taiki: Escuchamos su majestad.

Serena: -Con un puchero- Bueno en primera no me digan princesa, me llamo Serena, solo Serena, OK.

Yaten: Perdón, claro que si Serena.

Taiki: Lo siento, Serena, nos decías…

Serena: Así está mejor, bueno les decía, escuchen a su corazón, no dejen pasar la oportunidad que la vida les está dando, el amor se da una sola vez y hay que aprovecharla, que no les importe el mañana, vivan el hoy y ya verán que pasara después ¿No creen?

Yaten: Tienes razón Serena, ya es hora de que seamos felices.

Taiki: Gracias amiga.

Serena: Bueno yo me encargo de dejarlas solas y ustedes del resto, OK.

Yaten y Taiki: OK.

Serena se aleja de los chicos y les grita a Rei y a Lita.

Serena: Rei, Lita ¿Me pueden ayudar en la cocina por favor?

Rei y Lita: Claro.

Rei: Ahorita regresamos.

Mina: ¿Les ayudamos?

Lita: No es necesario, ya le ayudamos nosotras.

Amy: ¿Seguras?

Rei: Si, no se preocupen.

Mina: OK.

Rei y Lita salieron rumbo a la cocina dejando solas a Mina y Amy.

Mina: ¿Qué les pasara?

Amy: No lo sé, pero estaban muy raras ¿No crees?

Mina: Si, Amy ahorita regreso, es que quiero tomar un poco de aire.

Amy: Si claro ¿Estas bien?

Mina: Si, solo que hace mucho que no observo el hermoso cielo.

Amy: OK.

Mina salió del templo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del templo, el único que se percato de su salida fue Yaten que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que decidió seguirla, mientras tanto en el templo Amy se quedó sola así que Taiki tampoco quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Taiki: ¡Hola Amy! ¿Por qué tan sola?

Amy: ¡Hola Taiki! Porque Rei, Serena y Lita fueron a la cocina y Mina salió a tomar un poco de aire.

Taiki: -Sonrojado- Estas muy bonita esta noche.

Amy: -Sonrojada- Gracias, pues tu también estas muy guapo.

Taiki: Gracias ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Amy: Mmm... No sé bailar este tipo de música, solo la tranquila.

Taiki: No te preocupes yo te enseño.

Amy: -Insegura- Esta bien.

Cuando ambos chicos se acercaron al centro del salón donde se encontraba la pista de baile, la música cambio de repente a una muy romántica sorprendiendo a la joven pareja.

Taiki: -Sonriendo- Creo que estas de suerte.

Amy: -Sonriendo- Si verdad.

Taiki le ofreció su mano y esta sin dudarlo la tomo, poco a poco fueron acercando sus cuerpos, ambos ya sentían su calor, estaban sumamente nerviosos, Amy se desenvolvía muy bien por toda la pista, sus pasos eran elegantes, parecía toda una princesa.

Taiki: Que bien bailas.

Amy: Gracias, tú también bailas muy bien.

Taiki: ¿Desde cuándo bailas este tipo de música?

Amy: Ya tiene mucho tiempo, más bien demasiado.

Taiki: No creo que haya sido tanto.

Amy: Pues si lo es, fue desde mi vida pasada, cuando solía vivir en el palacio lunar del legendario milenio de plata, en ese entonces se nos daban clases de baile clásico.

Taiki: No te vayas a ofender, pero yo estudie la historia de aquella legendaria época y se suponía que solo a la realeza se le daba esa clase.

Amy: Jajajjaaa... Tienes toda la razón, lo que pasa es que yo soy la princesa de Mercurio y la legendaria guerrera de mi planeta.

Taiki: ¿Qué? ¿Tú eras la princesa Amyko?

Amy: Así es, pero no era.

Taiki: ¿Cómo?

Amy: Aún soy la princesa Amyko

Taiki: ¿Qué?

Amy: ¿Nunca se te hizo raro mi nombre?

Taiki: Pues no.

Amy: Amy es la versión corta de Amyko.

Después de aquella confesión, Amy subió sus brazos al cuello de Taiki, lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, provocando su sonrojo.

Así continuaron bailando todo lo que restaba de la canción hasta que termino, una vez terminada la canción Amy levanto su cara y ambos cruzaron sus miradas, hubo una conexión que los hizo perderse por un momento, Taiki no pudo evitarlo más y fue acercándose a los labios de la peliazul, aunque Amy estaba muy nerviosa no quito su cara, ya que deseaba tanto ese besó.

El espacio entre ambos labios se iba cortando cada vez más, hasta que por fin el momento esperado por ambos llegó, fue un beso tan cálido y lleno de amor que los hizo estremecer a ambos, fue una sensación tan mágica que no querían separarse pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que hacerlo, al separarse escucharon los aplausos de los presentes sonrojando a la joven pareja.

Taiki: ¿Quieres ser mi novia Amy?

Amy: Claro que si quiero.

Amy le dio otro beso que Taiki no dudo en contestar, mientras tanto en las afueras del templo se encontraba otra joven pareja, Mina se encontraba observando el resplandor de la Luna y las estrellas.

Mina: -Suspirando- ¡Que hermosa esta la luna!

Yaten: No más que tú mi bella dama.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Así es, esta noche luces encantadora.

Mina: -Sonrojada- Gracias.

Yaten: ¿Por qué tan sola?

Mina: Es que necesitaba pensar, respirar aire puro.

Yaten: ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Mina: Claro, ven vamos a un pequeño lago que no está muy lejos de aquí.

Yaten: Me parece bien.

Mina le extiende su mano y Yaten la tomo algo nervioso, ya que nunca pensó tomarla de la mano, ella estaba igual de nerviosa así que ninguno de los dos pudo notar el temblor de sus manos.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso pero agradable, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Mina: Hemos llegado.

Yaten: Este lugar es muy bonito.

Mina: Así es, vengo aquí cuando necesito algo de paz y tranquilidad en mi alma pero sobre todo de mi corazón.

Yaten: ¿Qué tienes Mina? ¿Por qué te noto muy triste?

Mina: Es que yo...

Yaten: Dime ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

Mina: Claro, lo que pasa es que a mí me interesa un chico, pero este ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de mis sentimientos.

Yaten puso una mirada triste, ya que creyó que otro chico ocupaba el corazón de su rubia.

Yaten: -Pensando- No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ella tiene que saber que la amo, aunque otro ocupe su corazón.

Mina: -Pensando- Ay Yaten si supieras que tú eres ese chico que me interesa tanto, pero no sé como decírtelo, tengo miedo a tú rechazo.

Yaten decidió soltar la mano de Mina y esta al sentirlo se puso triste, ya que no quería dejar de sentir el calor de su amado, después de esto el ojiverde se puso detrás de Mina, la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica, este al notar el nerviosismo de su bella rubia sonrío levemente.

Yaten: Espero que perdones mi atrevimiento pero… ese chico que no se ha dado cuenta de lo hermosa y valiosa que eres es porque es un tonto, no sabes cuánto deseo ocupar un poquito de espacio en tu bello corazón.

Mina voltea su cara y choca con la mirada tan tierna de Yaten.

Mina: -Muy sonrojada- Yaten tu...

Yaten: Así es preciosa, yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde el día del concurso me enamore perdidamente, pero no quería aceptarlo, ese día quede prendado de tu belleza, de tu voz, de tus sueños, eres el ángel que ilumino mi vida y...

Mina no dejo que terminara de decir aquellas hermosas palabras, se giro quedando frente a él y lo beso tan tiernamente que sorprendió a Yaten, al poco rato Mina rompió el mágico momento dejando a un más que sorprendido Yaten.

Mina: Tú eres ese tontito que me interesa mucho.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: Así es, yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día en que te vi, me gusto tu manera de ser, al principio tu frialdad me desconcertaba, pero...

Ahora Yaten fue quien cayó a Mina con un tierno beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, ahora los besos que antes eran tiernos ahora estaban llenos de una pasión incontenible, poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo, quedando Yaten encima de la bella rubia, no supieron en que momento llegaron a esa posición, él le daba besos en el cuello y ella no ponía objeción, hasta que Yaten entro en un momento de lucidez, se hincó y le pidió disculpas por la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraban.

Mina: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Yaten: Perdóname Mina, yo no quise faltarte al respeto, yo en verdad te quiero y no quiero que pienses lo peor de mi.

Mina se hincó y lo miro muy tiernamente para después hablarle de una manera muy dulce.

Mina: Tranquilo no te preocupes, además yo no estaba poniendo mucha objeción que digamos.

Yaten: Jajajjaaa... Tú siempre tan graciosa.

Mina: ¡Oye!

Mina empieza a darle unos golpes muy leves, ambos sonreían, Yaten intentó detenerla pero sin darse cuenta cayó encima de ella quedando uno muy cerca del otro, poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta que se besaron de una manera dulce.

Después del maravilloso momento.

Mina: -Sonrojada- Yaten yo quiero estar contigo.

Yaten: A mí también me encantaría pero...

Mina: Yaten yo quiero que seas el primer y único hombre de mi vida.

Yaten: ¿Estas segura? No quiero que después te arrepientas, ya que eso sería muy doloroso para mí, porque yo te amo demasiado.

Mina: Claro que no, estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo con la persona que más amo y esa eres tú.

Yaten le sonrío y Mina le respondió con una bella sonrisa, ambos quedaron embelesados con la mirada del otro, luego siguieron besándose e incrementando la pasión en cada beso.

Mina: No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con esto.

Yaten: Yo igual mi bella Reina del amor.

Cada uno comenzó a sentir esas nuevas sensaciones, las manos de Yaten entraron en contacto con la esbelta cintura de Mina y esta disfrutaba al máximo a la vez que colocaba sus manos dentro de la camisa de él, empezó a acariciar su espalda.

Las corrientes eléctricas comenzaron a ser cada vez más intensas, los labios de Yaten pasaron por el cuello de Mina nuevamente, deleitándose con el aroma de su princesa, ese delicioso aroma a jazmín que despedía, las manos de Yaten comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta los senos de Mina, los tocaba muy suavemente, luego comenzó a apretarlos y la joven rubia disfrutaba al máximo el mar de sensaciones que la hacía sentir el amor de su vida.

Los besos no dejaban de estar presentes, la ropa iba desapareciendo lentamente, el se detuvo por un momento para observar al bello ángel que tenía debajo suyo, ambos estaban sonrojados pero felices de entregarse por primera vez.

Luego de observarla continúo besando los senos de la joven mientras Mina acariciaba el cabello de él.

Yaten siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su Reina venusiana, desato el broche de su brasier dejando al descubierto sus senos, aunque la chica se sonrojo porque ningún hombre había visto aquella parte tan intima de ella, Yaten besó dulcemente uno de los senos y ella respondió satisfactoriamente.

Mina: -Suspirando- ¡Yaten!

Yaten: -Suspirando- ¡Mina!

Ambos ya habían perdido la conciencia, él quería poseerla pero prefería esperar, porque quería que fuera una noche muy especial, quería que esa noche fuera la mejor de su vida, y que fuera recordada por siempre en la mente de su amada.

Poco tiempo después comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la muchacha, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera y se arqueara provocando la unión de ambos vientres.  
La unión en uno solo se aproximaba, aunque ambos estuvieran deseosos, estaban muy nerviosos.

Yaten: -Suspirando- ¡Te amo Mina!

Mina: -Suspirando- ¡Yo también mi dulce estrella fugaz!

Yaten: ¿Estas segura mi amor?

Mina lo besó dulcemente indicándole una respuesta afirmativa, así que se dirigió a la última prenda que le faltaba retirar, después se dedico a besar su vientre y una vez listos los dos.

Mina: Yaten... quiero... u... unirme... a... a ti.

Yaten: Esto va a doler...

Mina: No te preocupes, puede ser que duela un poco, pero debe pasar.

Yaten comenzó a penetrar a Mina, lo hizo lentamente hasta que sintió esa preciosa barrera, la barrera de su virginidad que le indicaba que él era el primero, pero esperaba ser el último también.

Lo más suave que pudo acabo con aquella barrera que los conduciría al placer del amor. Mina se contrajo por el ligero dolor, cerro sus ojos y dejo caer una lágrima.

Yaten: -Preocupado- Lo siento no quise lastimarte.

Mina: No te preocupes amor, ya pasará.

Al poco rato Mina ya no sintió ningún rastro de dolor, las caricias, se hicieron presentes y el placer comenzó a manifestarse de manera majestuosa.

El ritmo aumentaba cada vez más, los grandes gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas. Yaten busco los labios de Mina, y le dio un beso tan dulce pero a la vez lleno de pasión. Mina se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante.

Ya sentían acercarse el punto de mayor placer, Yaten comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Mina sintió dentro de ella algo tibio que la recorría. Yaten sintió como se venía dentro de ella. Lentamente se recostó encima de ella cuidando de no aplastarla.

Mina: Te amo, gracias por convertirme en mujer.

Yaten: Gracias a ti por dejarme ser el primero en tu vida.

Después de darse un beso cálido y lleno de amor, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Este es otra historia que tenía guardada, espero que les guste, les pido de favor que dejen sus reviews que son mi motivación, estoy muy contenta, ya que mi sobrinito ya nació por eso no daba señales de vida, fue un niño precioso.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Cuídense mucho y los quiero.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** **


	2. Chapter 2

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron creyendo que lo vivido el día de ayer había sido un sueño, pero al ver a su acompañante se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

Yaten: ¡Buenos días mi bella dama!

Mina: ¡Buenos días amor!

Yaten: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Mina: De maravilla, fue una noche mágica que nunca olvidare ¿Y tú?

Yaten: Igual, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¿En serio?

Yaten: Si, porque la pase con mi mujer.

Mina: ¿Tú mujer?

Yaten: Si, mi mujer, porque a partir de ahora eres mía, solo mía, me oyes preciosa.

Mina: Claro que si, soy toda tuya.

Ambos se dan un beso y se apresuran a cambiarse para evitar que los sorprendan en esa situación tan romántica y bella para ellos, pero para otros un poco embarazosa.

Una vez vestidos, Yaten llevó a Mina a su casa sin que Rei se diera cuenta, ya que aún no se levantaba, una vez en su casa la rubia lo invita a pasar a su departamento, este al entrar se sorprendió por lo amplio que era.

Mina: Pasa, bienvenido a mi casa.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¡Tú departamento esta increíble!

Mina: Gracias, ¿Quieres algo te tomar o desayunar?

Yaten: Me encantaría un jugo.

Mina: OK, ahorita te lo traigo.

Yaten: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mina: Claro, las que quieras.

Yaten: ¿Cómo puedes mantener este departamento?

Mina: ¿Quieres algo de fruta?

Yaten: Si preciosa pero no te salgas por la tangente.

Mina: Es una larga historia que algún día te contaré.

Yaten: Esta bien, no te voy a presionar.

Mina: Gracias por comprenderme.

Unos minutos después Mina ya se encontraba con los platos de fruta en la mesa.

Mina: Yaten, ya esta listo.

Yaten: Si, ya voy preciosa.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, estaban muertos de hambre por la intensa actividad que tuvieron la noche anterior, una vez terminado.

Mina: Bueno voy a tomar un baño ¿Quieres bañarte? Tengo otro baño en aquella habitación.

Yaten: Me encantaría pero no traigo ropa limpia.

Mina: No te preocupes, espera un momento.

Mina deja solo a Yaten en la sala muy desconcertado, al poco tiempo Mina regresa con una bolsa de regalo bastante grande.

Mina: Toma aquí tienes.

Yaten: ¿Y esto?

Mina: Ábrelo y verás que es.

Yaten: ¿Ropa? ¿Desde cuando la tienes aquí?

Mina: Es que pensaba dártela hace algún tiempo, pero surgió lo de galaxia y ya no pude, pero vela haber si te gusta.

Yaten saca la ropa y queda maravillado, pero sorprendido a la vez al ver la marca de la ropa.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¡Pero Mina no puedo aceptarlo!

Mina: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esta muy fea?

Yaten: No es eso preciosa, pero es una de las marcas más caras de todo Europa, son Armani Cavalli.

Mina: Si ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Yaten: ¿Cómo conseguiste esta ropa?

Mina: Este… Yo... Está bien, te lo voy a decir, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

Yaten: Esta bien Mina, te lo prometo.

Mina: Yaten esta ropa la mandé pedir a Londres, mi madre me la compro con un dinero que yo le mandé, se que es extraño que una chica adolescente tenga este departamento tan lujoso y pueda comprar esta ropa pero la verdad es que yo provengo de una familia acomodada, mis padres tienen una gran fortuna, soy hija del Sr. Alexander Aino y de la Sra. Aiko Aino.

Yaten: -Asombrado- ¡Ellos son los empresarios más ricos de todo Londres!

Mina: Así es Yaten, yo soy la heredera universal de toda esa fortuna por ser hija única, es por eso que yo puedo comprar este tipo de ropa y tener este lujoso departamento.

Yaten: ¿Las chicas lo saben?

Mina: Ellas si, bueno solo los más cercanos, a los demás no les digo, porque no quiero que se acerquen a mí solo por interés.

Yaten: Entiendo, no te preocupes amor yo voy a guardar bien tu secreto.

Yaten abraza a Mina, le da un tierno beso, al término de este se acerca a su oído y le dice.

Yaten: Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Yaten!

Yaten: Que, acaso no te gusta la idea.

Mina: Estas loco, bueno si me gustaría, pero por ahora es imposible, ya que las chicas pueden hablarme o venir en cualquier momento, es que ayer me desaparecí de la fiesta y no regrese.

Yaten: Tienes razón, ellas podían sospechar que hicimos el amor y seríamos la burla de todos.

Mina: -Sonrojada- Así es, pero el baño te lo debo para después.

Yaten. –Sonrojado- OK, trato hecho.

Mina: Bueno, el baño esta dentro de esa habitación.

Ambos se fueron a bañar, Yaten fue más rápido así que decidió esperar a su doncella en la sala pero como era algo impaciente decidió espiarla para ver que tanto hacía.

Mina se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador, estaba peinando su largo y hermoso cabello rubio, era la primera vez que Yaten lo veía suelto, se veía tan hermosa, que el ojiverde no pudo evitar suspirar y fue sorprendido.

Yaten: Que hermosa es, parece realmente un ángel, ella es mi ángel del amor. –suspirando-

Mina: -Sonriendo traviesamente- Pasa amor, no te quedes ahí observándome.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- ¡Ay ya me cachaste!

Mina: Jajajjaaa... ya me había dado cuenta, solo que no te dije nada, porque te veías lindo encerrado en tus pensamientos.

Yaten: Que bella eres.

Mina: -Sonrojada- Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo, veo que le atinamos a tu talla.

Yaten: Así es, gracias, ehhh... ¿Atinamos? ¿Quiénes?

Mina: -Avergonzada- ¡Ay, ya la regué!

Yaten: Dime ¿Por qué la regaste?

Mina: Es que mi mamá me ayudo con ayuda de André, es que son de la misma talla.

Yaten: -Celoso- ¿André?

Mina: -Nerviosa- Si, André es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón.

Yaten: Ahhh... bueno, pensé que había sido un exnovio tuyo.

Mina: También.

Yaten: -Celoso- ¿Disculpa?

Mina: -Nerviosa- Opps, ya la volví a regar.

Mina se para de su taburete y voltea a ver a su adorado Yaten con unos ojitos a medio morir.

Mina: Perdóname, no quise hacerte enojar, pero...

Yaten: Te perdono con una condición.

Mina: ¿Cuál?

Yaten: Que me beses y que me digas que me amas.

Mina se le acerco lentamente pero en vez de besar sus exquisitos labios, besó su mejilla.

Mina: Te amo.

Yaten: Que tramposa.

Mina: Tú me dijiste que te besará pero no me dijiste donde.

Yaten: Así, ahora verás mi pequeña tramposa.

Yaten abrazó fuertemente a Mina, la tiro a su cama, le dio muchos besos, pero el último lleno de pasión.

Mina: Jajajjaaa... Ya basta amor, me aplastas.

Yaten: Esto es para que se te quite lo tramposita ehhh...

Mina: Jajajjaaa... Vaya castigo.

Yaten: Así.

Yaten la volvió a besar tan apasionadamente que la hizo estremecer, luego se dirigió a su oído y le dijo muy seductoramente.

Yaten: Me encantaría comerte en este preciso momento y hacerte el amor mejor que ayer.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Yaten!

Después de ponerla un poco nerviosa, empezó a besar su cuello de una manera tan exquisita que la hizo suspirar en más de una ocasión, luego de los exquisitos besos se detuvo y Mina se saco de onda.

Yaten: Mi amor es hora de irnos.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué? ¿Es todo?

Yaten: Si preciosa, ese es tú castigo por ser tramposita.

Mina: Ahh... si... con que esas tenemos, ehhh...

Yaten: Así es.

Mina se paro rápido de la cama, se dirigió a un Yaten que le daba la espalda, lo volteo y le dio un beso muy apasionado, provocando que el ojiverde se estremeciera, luego lo tiro en su cama y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente su blusa, provocando que el joven la deseará.

Cuando se percato de que su novio estaba perdido en sus deseos, puso un alto.

Mina: Amor.

Yaten: -Suspirando- Si.

Mina: -Traviesamente- Te espero en la puerta.

Yaten: ¿Qué?

Mina se echo a correr dejando a un Yaten sacado de onda.

Yaten: Ahora si me la aplico, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Yaten corrió hacia la sala en busca de su bello ángel, al encontrarla, la abrazo, la beso por todos lados, comenzó a tocarla al mismo tiempo que besaba sus exquisitos labios, ambos jóvenes se estremecieron al contacto del uno con el otro, no se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron a la habitación de ella, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas y una vez en ropa interior continuaron con las demostraciones de afecto y pasión que se profesaban.

Mina: -Suspirando- Te... amo... m... mi... estrella... fu...fugaz.

Yaten: -Suspirando- Yo... tam... también... t... te... a... amo... mí bella... princesa.

El continuo amándola hasta que unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, la satisfacción de ambos era enorme, el amor se podía sentir a flor de piel. Hicieron el amor, como si fuera la primera vez, ambos disfrutaron de ese placer tan maravilloso que el amor les permitía sentir, ambos llegaron al clímax de aquel momento, se escucho un gran grito por parte de ambos.

Mina: -Tratando de recuperar el aliento- Me has... hecho... la mujer... más di... dichosa... del mundo, te amo.

Yaten: -Tratando de recuperar el aliento- Y tú me has... hecho el ho... hombre más... feliz del... del mundo, te amo.

Después de tan bella demostración de amor se dieron un beso y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tres horas después despertaron de tan maravilloso sueño, al verse se sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

Mina: Hola ¿Cómo estas? –Acurrucándose en el pecho fornido de su novio-

Yaten: Hola preciosa, estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? –Abrazándola con fuerza y pegándola a su pecho-

Ambos jóvenes se comenzaron a besar tan tiernamente cuando sonó el teléfono de Mina.

Mina: Amor permíteme, déjame contestar.

Yaten: No amor, no contestes, déjalo que suene.

Mina: No! Como crees! De seguro han de ser las chicas, me han de estar buscando, es que como ayer no regrese a la fiesta y claro me imagino que tus hermanos te han de estar buscando y no me extrañaría que ellos ya le hayan dicho a ellas.

Yaten: Tienes razón.

Mina contesta la llamada.

Mina: Bueno ¿Quién habla?

Rei: Bueno Mina, donde te metiste, es que ya no regresaste y como no dijiste a donde te habías ido nos quedamos muy preocupadas por ti.

Mina: Perdón Rei, es que me sentí mal y me retire a mi casa.

Rei: ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Mina: Es que no quería arruinarles la noche.

Rei: ¿De causalidad no has visto a Yaten?

Mina: No lo he visto ¿Por qué?

Rei: Es que ayer me dijeron que lo vieron salir detrás de ti y suponemos que esta contigo picarona.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡No como crees! Bueno no te voy a negar que platicamos un rato, pero eso fue todo, además ya te había dicho que no he visto a Yaten.

Yaten al escuchar su nombre comenzó a darle besitos en el cuello, provocándole cosquillas a Mina.

Mina: Jajajjaaa...

Rei: ¿Con quién estas Mina?

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¡Con nadie!

Rei: ¿Segura que no has visto a Yaten? A mí se me hace que él esta contigo.

Mina: -Muy nerviosa- No como crees, ya te dije que después de que platicamos se despidió y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver.

Rei: Entonces... ¿Por qué te reíste?

Mina: Es que estaba viendo una película y me dio gracia una parte.

Rei: OK, bueno te dejo y si sabes algo de él nos llamas, es que sus hermanos están preocupados.

Mina: OK, yo te aviso si se cualquier cosa.

Rei: Hasta luego.

Mina: Hasta luego.

Mina después de colgar se dirige muy enojada hacia cierto joven de ojos verdes.

Mina: -Molesta- Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No ves que pudieron cacharnos.

Yaten: Tranquila preciosa, solo quise hacer una travesura.

Mina: Ay Yaten contigo, además tus hermanos están muy preocupados por ti, llámales.

Yaten: Después, ahorita estoy contigo y nada más me importa.

Mina: Bueno, que te parece si nos bañamos, salimos a comer y tu les marcas a tus hermanos para que no estén preocupados.

Yaten: Esta bien, solo que no se porque mis hermanos le hacen al tonto si han de saber perfectamente donde estoy, ellos pueden sentir la ubicación de una estrella, yo solo siento que nada más lo hicieron para que las chicas sospecharan.

Mina: Puede que tengas mucha razón.

Yaten: Claro que la tengo hermosa.

Después de eso Yaten se subió encima de Mina y empezó a besarla y a hacerle cosquillas, provocando las carcajadas de la rubia.

Mina: Jajajjaaa... No Yaten, Jajajjaaa...

Yaten: Claro que si, me gusta ver como ríes.

Mina: Jajajjaaa... pero ya me duele la panza, ya no, Jajajjaaa...

Yaten: Esta bien, vamos a apurarnos.

Mina: Esta bien.

Cada uno se dirigió al baño que ocupo con anterioridad, Mina se puso otra ropa y Yaten no le quedó de otra que volverse a poner la que le había regalado Mina, ya que no tenía otra. Una vez listos, salieron del departamento y fueron a un lujoso restaurante donde comieron muy rico y estaban tan contentos de demostrar su amor.

Yaten: Mina estas hermosa, yo no se porque me di cuenta hasta ahora.

Mina: Gracias, a lo mejor si te diste cuenta, pero no lo aceptabas.

Yaten: Tienes razón, creo que me encerré tanto en la idea de buscar a la princesa que no pude ver que tenía el amor delante de mi.

Mina: Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y que nos amamos.

Yaten: Tienes razón hermosa.

Mina: No tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo.

Yaten: Yo te amo el doble que tú.

Mina: Jajajjaaa...

Yaten: Vamos, te invito un helado y de paso le hablo a mis hermanos.

Mina: Vamos.

Ambos salieron del restaurante, rumbo al parque #10, una vez ahí se dirigieron a la heladería y después de un rato la feliz pareja llegó.

Yaten: Buenas tardes Srita me da dos helados por favor.

Srita. : Claro que si ¿De qué sabor?

Yaten: ¿De que sabor se te antoja amor?

Mina: Mmm... Me gustaría uno de chocolate.

Yaten: Me da uno de chocolate para la señorita y uno napolitano para mí.

Srita.: Claro que si.

Yaten: Gracias.

Srita.: Aquí tiene sus helados.

Yaten: ¿Cuánto es?

Srita.: 20 pesos.

Yaten: Aquí tiene.

Srita.: Gracias.

Yaten: A usted.

Srita.: Disculpe me podría dar un autógrafo, es que lo admiro mucho.

Yaten: Claro que si ¿Tiene un papel y una pluma?

Srita.: Si, aquí tiene.

Yaten: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Srita.: Sakura.

Yaten: Aquí tienes Sakura.

Srita.: Gracias, hasta luego.

Yaten: De nada.

Una vez a fuera, se dirigieron a una banca del parque y se quedaron sentados un buen rato disfrutando de su helado y de su amor.

Mina: Que bien me la paso contigo.

Yaten: Yo también.

Mina: Te amo.

Yaten: Yo también te amo mi bella Minako.

Ambos jóvenes se besan, después del maravilloso beso.

Mina: Me encantan tus besos, creo que me voy a volver adicta a ellos.

Yaten: No exageres amor, pero a mí también me encantan los tuyos.

Mina: No exagero, siento que no puedo dejar de besarte.

Yaten: -Seductoramente- ¿En serio?

Mina: -Nerviosa- Si.

Yaten: -Seductoramente- Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Yaten se le fue acercando peligrosamente a los labios de su amada, provocando millones de sensaciones en ella, las personas que pasaban por el lugar quedaban contagiadas de una alegría al ver el profundo amor de ellos, después del mágico momento se abrazan.

Mina: Yaten.

Yaten: Si.

Mina: -Sonriendo traviesamente- Ya me voy.

Yaten: ¿Qué?

Mina: Adiós.

Yaten: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Mina se echa a correr, se encuentra un gran árbol en el camino y empieza a darle vueltas a la vez que huye de Yaten.

Yaten: -Jugando y sonriendo- Ven aquí.

Mina: -Jugando y sonriendo- No.

Yaten: -Jugando y sonriendo- Que vengas.

Mina: -Jugando y sonriendo- No quiero, atrápame si puedes.

Yaten: -Jugando y sonriendo- Ya verás cuando te atrape.

Mina: -Jugando y sonriendo- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Yaten: -Jugando y sonriendo- Ya verás.

Yaten correteaba a Mina alrededor del árbol, hasta que la alcanzó a tomar del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Yaten: Te atrape.

Mina: A que no, yo me deje atrapar.

Yaten: Ah si ¿Con que eso piensas?

Mina: Si.

Yaten: Claro que no preciosa.

Yaten daba pequeños besos a Mina y esta no los rechazaba, aunque reía de las acciones de su novio. Mina iba caminando hacia tras y no se dio cuenta que había una botella, la piso, resbaló llevándose consigo a Yaten y este cayo encima de ella muy cerca de sus tentadores labios, ambos se sonrojaron por la posición que habían adquirido en la calle.

Yaten se quedó hipnotizado por los bellos ojos azules de Mina y esta con los de él hasta que reaccionaron.

Yaten: ¿Estas bien, hermosa?

Mina: Si, no te preocupes.

Yaten: ¿Segura?

Mina: Si

Yaten: Creo que será mejor irnos, ya es tarde y ya empieza a oscurecer.

Mina: Tienes razón, además usted jovencito no le ha hablado a sus hermanos.

Yaten: Es cierto, por aquí había un teléfono.

Mina: Si.

Ambos chicos se pararon de aquella embarazosa posición y se dirigieron al teléfono público que estaba cerca, una vez ahí Yaten les marcó a sus hermanos.

Taiki: Bueno.

Yaten: Hola Taiki.

Taiki: ¿Eres tú Yaten?

Yaten: Si.

Taiki: ¿En donde te has metido? Te hemos estado buscando, nos tenías muy preocupados.

Yaten: Discúlpenme, pero es que estaba con el amor de mi vida.

Taiki: Pero si Mina le dijo a las chicas que ella no te había visto después de la fiesta.

Yaten: Fue una mentira que yo dije que dijera.

Taiki: Entonces eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche con ella.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Si.

Mina: -Nerviosa y sonrojada- ¡Yaten!

Yaten: Si pase la noche con ella, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

Taiki: Esta bien, no te enojes.

Yaten: ¿Y para que me estaban buscando?

Taiki: La princesa quiere hablar con nosotros.

Yaten: OK, en un rato voy para allá.

Taiki: Esta bien cuídate y saludos a Mina.

Yaten: OK, yo le digo.

Yaten corta la llamada y queda algo preocupado.

Mina: ¿Qué pasa?

Yaten: Nada amor, es que la princesa quiere hablar con nosotros.

Mina: OK, llévame a mi casa y vas a la tuya.

Yaten: Pero es que...

Mina: Pero nada, recuerde que tiene obligaciones, además nos queda mucho por vivir.

Yaten: Esta bien hermosa.

Ambos se fueron al departamento de Mina, iban abrazados y de vez en cuando Yaten le daba besitos a su dulce novia.

Una vez que llegaron se despidieron con un tierno beso.

Mina: Hasta mañana.

Yaten: Hasta mañana hermosa.

Mina: Cuídate mucho.

Yaten: Esta bien preciosa, te amo.

Mina: Y yo a ti.

Yaten: Bueno me voy, al rato te marco para decirte lo que paso, OK.

Mina: OK.

Yaten: Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Mina: -Irónicamente- Quién iba a decir que Yaten es tan tierno

Yaten: Ya vez lo que me hiciste, me embrujaste.

Mina: Jajajjaaa... Bueno ya vete, sino no voy a dejarte ir, me oyes Yaten Kou.

Yaten: Jajajjaaa... Si soy yo el que no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar a amarte.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Yaten!

Yaten: Jajajjaaa... Adiós.

Mina: Adiós.

La feliz pareja se dan un tierno beso y él se dirige a su departamento, donde le dirán una noticia que cambiará el destino de su vida…

**Hola chicas y chicos, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, estoy muy feliz porque hoy festejaremos el bicentenario de la independencia de México (15 de Septiembre de 2010), el día de hoy es pura pachanga jejejjeee… Va a estar increíble y comeré pozole, Yuhuuu…! Que rico! Yomi Yomi! **

**Bueno los dejo porque tengo que terminar con los preparativos de la fiesta, cuídense y dejen sus reviews.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** **


	3. Chapter 3

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

Una vez en su departamento, este abre la puerta y ya lo esperan sus hermanos y su princesa, pero claro los comentarios de Seiya no podían quedar atrás.

Seiya: -Bromeando- ¿Qué tal campeón? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- ¡Cállate tonto!

Seiya: No te enojes, nos da gusto que seas feliz.

Yaten: Gracias, pero ¿Para que me buscaban?

Taiki: Tenemos algo importante que decirte, que podría cambiar tu destino.

Yaten: ¿A que se refieren? No me asusten.

Princesa Fire: Así es Yaten, Taiki tiene razón, lo que te quiero decir es que mañana regresamos a reconstruir nuestro planeta y no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome hacerlo.

Yaten: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Taiki: Lo sentimos Yaten, pero esa es nuestra obligación y tenemos que cumplirla.

Yaten se puso muy triste, ya que pronto tendría que dejar al amor de su vida y tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara por dejarla sola, pero sobre todo de que en su ausencia ella se enamorara de otro.

Yaten: -Triste- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Taiki: Yaten tú sabías perfectamente que algún día teníamos que regresar, a mi también me va a doler dejar a Amy, pero no me queda de otra.

Yaten: -Llorando- Si, pero tú no has llegado demasiado lejos con ella, pero Mina y yo si.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Yaten: -Llorando- Así es, ella y yo...

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¿Acaso tú y Mina pasaron la noche juntos?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Si hermano, ayer... ella y yo hicimos el amor.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡Por dios Yaten!

Yaten: -Llorando- Ahora me entienden, si yo me voy, ella va a pensar que solo la utilice, que me aproveche de ella y yo en realidad la amo tanto.

Seiya: Entendemos hermano pero tú sabes que necesitamos de tú poder para reconstruir nuestro planeta.

Yaten: Lo se, pero no se que hacer.

Yaten salió hacia la terraza para calmar un poco el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento.

Seiya: ¡Yaten espera!

Taiki: ¡Yaten!

Princesa Fire: Déjenlo, tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, pero sobre todo una decisión que tomar.

Mientras tanto Yaten estaba sentado en la terraza, estaba mal, no paraba de llorar.

Yaten: -Llorando- No puedo creer que me vaya a separar de ti mi amor, tanto trabajo que me costo aceptar que te amaba y ahora que te tengo, me tengo que ir, no es justo ¿Qué hago? Estoy muy confundido, pero me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso con mi planeta y con mi gente, espero y me perdones.

Mientras tanto Mina se sentía rara, sentía una presión en su pecho, podía sentir el sufrimiento de su gran amor.

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mina se quedó intranquila, aunque por más que quería no podía calmarse, era demasiado extraño.

Mientras tanto Yaten se encontraba pensando en una solución.

Yaten: -Triste- A pesar de que la amo tanto, tengo que irme a mi planeta, espero y puedas perdonarme algún día.

Al poco rato decide entrar al departamento donde se encontraban sus hermanos y su princesa esperando una respuesta.

Seiya: ¿Qué has decidido?

Yaten: -Triste- Me voy con ustedes.

Taiki: -Triste- Es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar.

Yaten: -Triste- Yo no se como puedes pensar de esa manera, si tú estás dejando a Amy en este planeta.

Taiki: Si la estoy dejando, pero ella me va a entender, además puedes regresar por ella.

Yaten: -Triste- Me puedes decir cuando, porque yo tengo entendido que el tiempo que nos tomará recuperar nuestro planeta es indefinido.

Taiki: Ella me ama y estoy seguro que me esperará.

Yaten: Que injusto y egoísta eres, ella tiene derecho a ser amada pero sobre todo a ser madre o acaso no sabes que ellas tienen un límite en edad para serlo.

Taiki: Si lo se, pero...

Yaten: -Un poco alterado- ¡O acaso vendrás a embarazarla y regresaras a tu planeta como si nada, porque yo no pienso hacer eso, me oyes!

Taiki: -Alterándose- ¡Estas mal, yo la amo demasiado para hacer esa barbaridad! ¿Qué acaso no me conoces?

Yaten: -Llorando- Perdónenme, esta situación me pone muy mal.

Princesa Fire: No te preocupes, entiendo que la amas demasiado, pero hay ocasiones que debemos dejar pasar nuestra felicidad que nos brinda la vida en este momento para ser premiados en el futuro, tenlo por seguro.

Yaten: Perdóneme princesa, pero en este momento ese consuelo no me sirve de nada, porque mi corazón esta hecho pedazos.

Princesa Fire: Entiendo, pero no eches en saco roto lo que te he dicho.

Yaten: Esta bien ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Princesa Fire: A las 11:00 de la mañana.

Yaten: ¡Tan pronto! ¿Puede ser más tarde?

Princesa Fire: Esta bien Yaten, no iremos a las 6:00 de la tarde.

Yaten: Esta bien, en este momento le hablo a Mina para decirle, con permiso.

Taiki: Yaten...

Seiya: Yaten espera.

Yaten: ¿Si?

Seiya: Hermano, recuerda que no nos podemos salvar de lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, a lo mejor este no es el momento para que estén juntos.

Yaten solo agacha la mirada, agarra el teléfono y se dirige a su habitación sin mirar a nadie, todos se quedan tristes, ya que les duele la tristeza del ojiverde.

Una vez dentro de su habitación duda en hablarle a su bella rubia, no tiene el corazón para desilusionarla, pero tiene que hacerlo, porque no es capaz de irse sin avisarle.

Yaten: Buenas noches amor ¿Cómo estas?

Mina: Hola Amor, estoy bien ¿Y tú?

Yaten: -Triste- Bien.

Mina: ¿Qué tienes?

Yaten: -Triste- Nada.

Mina: ¿Por qué me mientes? Yo te escucho mal, dime ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

Yaten: -Triste- Claro que te tengo confianza, pero...

Mina: ¿Pero que?

Yaten: Es que tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante y que va a cambiar nuestras vidas.

Mina: -Confundida- ¿Qué es? Me estas asustando mucho.

Yaten: -Llorando- Mañana me regreso a reconstruir mi planeta y no se si regresare.

Mina: -Llorando- ¿Qué? No me digas eso, por favor, dime que es una broma.

Yaten: -Llorando- No mi amor… Que más yo quisiera que fuera una broma, pero no lo es.

Mina: -Llorando- ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar eso a nosotros?

Yaten: -Llorando- No lo se, me duele tanto, yo no quiero dejarte ir, pero tengo una obligación con mi planeta.

Mina: -Llorando- Espérame ahí, voy en este momento a tú casa.

Yaten: ¡No Mina! Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Mina: Tranquilo, agarro un taxi y voy para allá, además no me vas a detener.

En ese instante cuelga el teléfono, agarra su bolsa y sale a tomar un taxi, mientras tanto Yaten se queda muy preocupado.

Yaten: ¡Mina!

Después de escuchar el sonido que indicaba el término de la llamada, él decidió colgar esperando la llegada de su rubia, sabía perfectamente que la despedida iba a ser dura pero inevitable.

Mientras tanto Seiya, Taiki y la Princesa Fire se quedaron platicando en la sala, 20 minutos después sonó el timbre sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Seiya: ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

Taiki: Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde.

Princesa Fire: Abran por favor.

Seiya va a abrir la puerta y al darse cuenta de quien era se sorprende mucho, pero su corazón se oprime al verla triste y llorando.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡Mina!

Mina: -Preocupada- Hola ¿Dónde esta Yaten?

Seiya: En su habitación.

Mina: ¿Puedo pasar?

Seiya: Claro.

Mina: Gracias.

Mina entra a la casa, se dirige a la sala y ahí se encuentra Taiki y la Princesa Fire.

Mina: -Triste- Buenas noches

Taiki: Buenas noches.

Princesa Fire: Me imagino a lo que vienes, si quieres algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Mina: Gracias princesa.

Princesa Fire: De nada princesa.

Seiya y Taiki: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Princesa Fire: Si, que no lo sabían.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos saber?

Princesa Fire: Chicos delante de ustedes tienen a la princesa del planeta Venus, la princesa Minako, hija de los reyes Afrodita y Adonis, heredera al trono venusiano.

Taiki y Seiya: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Seiya: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada?

Mina: Porque pensamos que ya lo sabían ¿Chicos les puedo pedir un favor?

Chicos: Claro.

Mina: Me pueden dejar a solas con Yaten, es que tenemos muchas cosas que platicar.

Taiki: Pero ya es un poco tarde ¿No crees?

Mina: Si, pero si gustan pueden pasar la noche en mi casa.

Princesa Fire: Claro que si.

Seiya y Taiki voltearon a ver a su princesa y esta con la mirada les dijo que accedieran.

Seiya y Taiki: Esta bien.

Mina: Gracias, esta es la llave y la dirección, pueden tomar lo que gusten, están en su casa, mi casa es muy cómoda, tiene 2 habitaciones y un sofá cama muy rico.

Seiya: Gracias, solo vamos por un poco de ropa y nos vamos.

Cada uno se metió a su habitación y al poco rato salieron con una muda de ropa, se despidieron de Mina y salieron rumbo a la casa de esta.

Mina se fue dirigiendo poco a poco a la habitación de su gran amor, estaba triste porque en poco tiempo se dejarían de ver, pero ella tenía que apoyarlo aunque se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

La rubia abrió la habitación encontrando a un Yaten encerrado en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida, estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Mina: -Triste- ¡Yaten!

Yaten volteo al escuchar la voz de su novia.

Yaten: -Triste- Mina ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te…

La chica no lo dejo terminar y se le abalanzó a sus brazos, él al sentirla no aguantó más, la abrazó y lloraron juntos.

Mina: -Llorando- ¿Por qué?

Yaten: -Llorando- Perdóname amor, yo no me quiero ir, yo te amo, no quiero alejarme de ti, pero es mi deber, se que con esto te estoy lastimando, por eso me siento tan miserable.

Mina: -Llorando- Yo también te amo, pero entiendo tú posición, pero me duele que nos separemos.

Yaten: -Llorando- No llores preciosa, yo no me lo merezco.

Mina: -Llorando- Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo, es que siento que me están arrancando una parte de mi.

Yaten: -Llorando- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, tú eres la que me tienes que perdonar por el enorme sufrimiento que te estoy causando.

Mina: -Más tranquila- Yaten ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en la cama?

Yaten: -Más tranquilo- Claro vamos.

Una vez los dos sentados, Mina continúo hablando al ver que Yaten no decía nada.

Mina: -Triste- Yaten aunque sé que me va a doler, pero yo te apoyo, tienes que ir con tus hermanos y tú princesa a reconstruir tú planeta.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- Pero es que…

Mina: Pero es que nada, tú tienes una obligación con tú planeta, como yo lo tengo con los míos.

Yaten: -Confundido- ¿Con los tuyos? No entiendo.

Mina: -Suspirando- Ay Yaten, hay algo que no te he dicho aún.

Yaten: ¿Y qué es?

Mina: Yo me refiero con los míos, a mis dos planetas, a la Tierra y a Venus, la Tierra porque yo vivo aquí, pero Venus…

Yaten: -Confundido- ¿Qué hay con Venus?

Mina: Es que como sabrás yo soy la Sailor de Venus, pero también soy… Soy la princesa de ese planeta, Yaten… soy heredera al trono de Venus.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: Yo no te lo había dicho, porque creí que ya se habían dado cuenta.

Yaten: Entonces tú eres la princesa Mina.

Mina: Bueno técnicamente soy la princesa Minako, hija del Rey Adonis y la Reina Afrodita y heredera al trono de Venus, pero eso no tiene importancia en este momento, yo solo quiero decirte que vayas y reconstruyas tú planeta, se los deben, además yo te estaré esperando por siempre.

Yaten: Mina yo…

Mina no dejo que Yaten terminará de hablar y lo besó.

Mientras tanto Seiya, Taiki y la princesa Fire estaban llegando al departamento de Mina.

Seiya: Este es el número, entremos.

Taiki: Que bueno, estoy muy cansado, pido cuarto.

Princesa Fire: Yo también.

Taiki: Lo siento hermanito te toca sofá cama.

Seiya: Que gracioso, pero ya no queda de otra.

Al entrar al departamento Seiya prendió la luz, al hacer esto los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que vieron lo bien que estaba decorada aquella casa, pero sobre todo lo elegante que era.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¿Estás seguro que esta es la casa?

Seiya: -Sorprendido- Según la dirección sí, además sino la llave no hubiera abierto.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- Tienes razón, pero es muy elegante.

Princesa Fire: Chicos miren, este departamento si es de ella, aquí hay muchas fotos de ella, las chicas y también de ustedes.

Seiya: Tiene razón.

Taiki: Miren, aquí tiene una foto con los empresarios más ricos de todo Londres, ellos son los señores A…

Seiya: -Confundido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

Taiki: -Sorprendido- Los señores Aino, Mina es hija de los empresarios más ricos de Londres, la familia Aino es una de las familias más influyentes de toda Inglaterra.

Seiya: -Anonadado- ¿Qué?

Taiki: Si, que bien guardado se lo tenía.

Seiya: Tienes razón, esta niña sí que me sorprendió mucho.

Princesa Fire: Bueno, yo los dejo, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches.

Seiya: Buenas noches princesa, que descanse.

Taiki: Hasta mañana princesa, que descanses Seiya.

Seiya: Hasta mañana Taiki.

Todos se retiraron a descansar, las luces se fueron apagando en la casa de Mina, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yaten se encontraba una feliz pareja demostrándose su amor, olvidándose de las tristezas por un momento, los besos que se daban fueron aumentando de temperatura, poco a poco Yaten fue recostando lentamente a Mina en la cama y este fue colocándose encima de ella.

Mina: Yaten hazme tuya una vez más.

Yaten: Eso es lo que más deseo, pero…

Mina: -Colocándole su dedo en sus labios- Shhh… no digas nada, quiero tener muy grabado esto en mi mente, yo te amo demasiado.

Yaten: Ay Mina, no sabes cuánto te amo y cuanto te deseo, pero no quiero que esto sea una despedida.

Mina: Yaten ya no pienses en eso, hay que vivir nuestro presente, no hay que dejar pasar esto que sentimos, porque no sabemos que pueda pasar más adelante.

Mina volvió a besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía, él no dudo en contestarle aquel delicioso beso que lo volvía loco, la pasión volvió a hacerse presente, ambos jóvenes estaban perdiendo poco a poco la poca conciencia que les quedaba, ambos se amaban tanto que no dudaron en entregarse en cuerpo y alma una vez más.

Yaten: -Suspirando- Te amo mi bella Minako.

Mina: -Suspirando- Y yo a ti mi hermosa estrella fugaz.

Él continúo besándola, de ahí se dirigió a la parte que más le encantaba besar de ella, su cuello era lo más delicioso que pudiera encontrar, además podía oler el delicioso aroma que ella desprendía, era el mejor de los regalos, este aroma lo invitaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, sus corazones latían al por mayor, de vez en cuando cruzaban sus miradas perdiéndose en ellas por momentos, aún se sonrojaban por lo que estaban haciendo pero el amor que sentían era mayor a la vergüenza, ambos se deseaban a cada segundo, ella lo abrazaba para poder besar sus labios que la invitaban a pecar.

Poco a poco se fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa que ya empezaba a estorbarles, ambos quedaron en ropa interior, él admiraba la belleza de su mujer, después volvió a besarla, de ahí fue bajando hacia su pecho dando pequeños besitos que ella disfrutaba mucho, así continuo recorriéndola hasta su vientre luego regreso a sus labios para darle un beso tan tierno pero a la vez lleno de pasión.

Inconscientemente Yaten bajo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia provocando en ella choques eléctricos que la hacían suspirar y ella como respuesta dirigió sus manos a la espalda de él, este al sentir las suaves manos de su amada comenzó a suspirar, era una sensación tan mágica que ambos se perdieron en el mar de sensaciones que los embriagaban.

La pareja estaba embelesada por el momento, para ellos no existía un pasado ni mucho menos un futuro, solo existía un presente donde no cabía nadie más, solo ellos.

La dulce miel que provocan sus besos era el más dulce de los recuerdos, su vida ya no les pertenecía sino ahora eran el uno del otro.

El sudor de ambos se mezclaba a la vez que empapaba la sábana blanca, la hermosa pareja ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más, querían estar unidos una vez más, así que poco a poco él fue penetrándola y ella disfrutaba tenerlo tan íntimamente, se tocaron su rostro y se besaron dulcemente, ambos cuerpos se mueven y vibran a la vez, su respiración era acelerada y sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho, la tristeza se les borro de sus mentes y de sus corazones, lo único que había en ese momento era una enorme felicidad.

El clímax de aquel amor se estaba acercando, ambos lo disfrutaban, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, así continuaron hasta que por fin sintieron esa sensación de placer indescriptible, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, después de aquella hermosa demostración de amor se abrazaron y besaron, aún sentían sus cuerpos vibrar del placer, sus corazones estaban regresando poco a poco a su ritmo normal.

Luego se volvieron a mirar, ella se perdió en esos ojos verdes y él en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba y rompió el silencio.

Yaten: -Enternecido y triste- Te amo y sé que con esto se me va a hacer muy difícil separarme de ti.

Mina: -Enternecida- En este momento no hay que pensar en eso, hay que ser felices para que estos momentos se queden grabados en nuestra mente.

Yaten: Tienes razón mi bello ángel.

Mina: Te quiero decir algo, pero no sé si te vayas a enojar.

Yaten: Haber dime.

Mina: Me prometes que no te vas a enojar.

Yaten: Te lo prometo.

Mina: Es que aún me parece increíble ver que eres una persona muy dulce y amorosa, ya que antes eras un amargado.

Yaten: -Indignado en broma- ¿Eso pensabas de mí?

Mina: -Nerviosa- Bueno no exactamente es que…

Yaten: -Indignado en broma- No puedo creer que tú pensaras eso de mí, lo pensé de cualquiera menos de ti, de la persona que más amo en este planeta.

Mina: -Nerviosa- Perdóname, no quise que te enojaras, yo…

Yaten: Esta bien te perdono, pero con 2 condiciones.

Mina: ¿Cuáles?

Yaten: Que me des un beso, pero no cualquier beso, uno de los que tú solo sabes dar, mi bella princesa venusiana.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Yaten! Está bien.

Mina le dio un apasionado beso, uno que dejo muy impresionado al ojiverde, dejándolo sin aliento, una vez terminado el beso.

Mina: -Recuperando el aliento- ¿Qué te pareció?

Yaten: -Sonrojado y recuperando el aliento- Ha sido… el… el mejor beso… que me has… dado.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¿En serio?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Claro que sí.

Yaten quiso darle otro beso parecido al que le había dado Mina con anterioridad, pero esta lo detuvo colocándole las yemas de sus dedos, provocando que Yaten se sorprendiera.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: -Riendo traviesamente- Shhh… ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: ¿Cuál es tú otra condición?

Yaten: -Simulando tristeza- Ándale, dame otro besito.

Mina: -Traviesamente- ¿Entonces esa es tú otra condición?

Yaten: ¡Ah no!

Mina: Entonces.

Yaten: Bueno si, pero…

Mina: Pero…

Yaten: pero quiero que duermas abrazadita junto a mí y que me digas cuanto me amas.

Mina le dio un beso similar al anterior y luego del maravilloso beso agarro aire y grito.

Mina: -Gritando- ¡Yaten te amo, te amo, te amo, te amooooo….!

Yaten la callo con un beso y le hablo aún estando pegados ambas bocas.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- ¡Cállate! Vas a despertar a los vecinos.

Mina: -Traviesamente- Pues no querías que yo te dijera cuanto te amaba.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Si, pero te dije que me dijeras no que gritaras.

Mina: -Traviesamente- ¡Ay que exagerado eres! Además yo lo quise hacer algo divertido.

Yaten: -Traviesamente- ¿Con qué te gusta jugar? Pues a mí también me gusta jugar preciosa.

Yaten se subió encima de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, sabiendo que ese era su punto débil, Mina no paraba de reír.

Mina: Jajajjaaa… Ya Yaten, jajajjaaa… por favor, jajajjaaa… no más cosquillas, jajajjaaa…

Yaten: Jajajjaaa… Eso te pasa por ser juguetona ehhh… jajajjaaa…

Mina: ¡Ah sí! Pues toma.

Mina no sabe de dónde saco fuerza, pero su insignia familiar apareció y brillo con tanta intensidad, provocando que Yaten cerrará sus ojos, esta aprovecho, se puso encima de él y le agarro sus manos evitando la movilidad del ojiverde, poco a poco la luz que destello Mina fue desapareciendo.

Mina: -Traviesamente- ¿Qué te pareció esto?

Yaten fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y al ver a su amada encima de él y dominándolo sonrió.

Yaten: -Traviesamente- ¡Que tramposa! Así hasta yo tengo fuerza.

Mina lo beso tan apasionadamente que hizo estremecer a Yaten, después del mágico beso que tuvieron que terminar debido a la falta de aire, Yaten se percato de algo que lo saco de onda.

Yaten: -Preocupado- Amor.

Mina: Si ¿Qué pasa?

Yaten: -Preocupado- ¿Qué tienes en tu frente?

Mina: ¿Qué? –Preocupada- ¿Qué tengo?

Mina volteo a un espejo que se encontraba en el buro del chico, al ver su frente sonrió.

Yaten: -Preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mina: -Tranquila- No pasa nada, tranquilízate, solo es mí insignia familiar, esta es la insignia de la familia real de Venus y me sale cada vez que utilizo mucha energia, jejejjeee…

Yaten: -Más tranquilo- ¿Te duele?

Mina: No, para nada.

Mina después de contestarle bostezó, ya que se encontraba muy cansada por la actividad que habían tenido con anterioridad.

Yaten: -Traviesamente- ¿Ya se canso tan rápido?

Mina: -Bostezando- Si.

Yaten: Entonces mi bello ángel, vamos a dormir.

Yaten coloco a su amada junto a él, la abrazó, la beso dulcemente.

Yaten: Buenas noches mi amor.

Mina: Buenas noches mi cielo.

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron cobijar por los brazos de Morfeo, estaban tan cansados que rápidamente se durmieron.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Aquí tienen otro capitulo más, espero y dejen sus reviews q son mi motivación, esta historia no ha tenido muchos comentarios y eso m pone triste, ya que pienso q no les gusta, espero q ese no sea el motivo, sin más m despido esperando ver sus comentarios, cuidense y saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** *** PAO*****


	4. Chapter 4

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

A la mañana siguiente, Yaten fue el primero en despertar, ya que Mina es un poco más flojita que él y se quedo observándola por un buen tiempo.

Yaten: -Pensando- Que bella te ves durmiendo, eres la mujer que yo siempre estuve esperando, lástima que nos separemos, pero yo siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi piel, nadie podrá sacarte de ahí, absolutamente nadie.

Al poco rato Mina despertó y le sonrió a su amado.

Mina: Buenos días ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome?

Yaten: Buenos días nena, no mucho, pero te veías tan hermosa así dormidita, te veías tan tierna, que no quería parar de verte.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Ay Yaten! Ya me sonrojaste.

Yaten: -Traviesamente- ¡Ay que bonita se ve toda sonrojadita! Por eso la amo tanto.

Mina: -Sonrojada- Mejor vamos a desayunar.

Yaten: Esta bien, vamos a bañarnos, de ahí vamos a un restaurante, luego nos pasearemos por todo Japón y por último…

Mina: -Triste- Y por último nos despedimos.

Yaten: Preciosa ¿En qué quedamos?

Mina: Esta bien, vamos.

Ambos chicos se fueron a bañar y una hora más tarde ya se encontraban listos, después de admirarla un rato, fue por su cartera, ya que no iba a permitir que ella pagara algo, ya que no quería que pensaran que estaba con ella solo por su dinero.

Así paso el día y los chicos estaban tan enamorados que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, hasta que Mina observo su reloj.

Mina: -Preocupada y triste- ¡Yaten ya es tarde! Creo que debemos volver, además tienes que prepárate ya que te tienes que ir en dos horas.

Yaten: -Triste- Lo sé, vamos te llevo a tú casa.

Ambos jóvenes iban abrazados, ya que querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible, ya que solo de pensar que se iban a separar por un tiempo indefinido les dolía.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a casa de Mina, esta se percato y saco de sus pensamientos a Yaten.

Mina: -Triste- Ya llegamos Yaten.

Yaten: ¿Qué?

Mina: -Preocupada- ¿Qué tienes?

Yaten: Nada, solo me quede pensando en… nada olvídalo.

Mina: -Preocupado- ¿Seguro?

Yaten: Si, bueno te dejo porque tengo que arreglar unas cosas para irme, nos vemos en el edificio de Darién, para despedirnos, no me falles, no quiero irme sin verte por última vez.

Mina: Te prometo que no te fallaré y te despediré con una sonrisa, bueno trataré.

Yaten abraza dulcemente y la besa, para luego dirigirse a su departamento donde lo esperan los demás para irse.

Mientras Yaten estaba en camino, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que esto le dolería a su amada, pero no había de otra, él no iba a permitir que sacrificara su sueño de mujer, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría regresar y el no sería un egoísta de solo embarazarla y volver a irse.

Las 2 horas pasaron y ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la azotea del edificio de Darién, Mina tenía la mirada triste, perdida, nadie quería romper el silencio, hasta que la Princesa Fire lo hizo.

Princesa Fire: Chicos es hora de irnos, despídanse.

Seiya: Hasta luego chicas, gracias por todo, nunca las olvidaré.

Taiki: Espero verlas pronto, las extrañaré mucho.

Yaten: Gracias por su amistad incondicional, gracias por todo chicas.

Taiki: -Triste- Amy podemos hablar en privado.

Amy: -Triste- Claro.

Una vez solos.

Taiki: Lo que quiero decirte es que voy a echarle ganas a construir mi planeta para poder regresar contigo lo más pronto posible.

Amy: Lo sé mi amor y yo te estaré esperando siempre.

Taiki: Gracias mi bella princesa mercuriana.

Amy: De nada mi estrella fugaz.

Después de hablar, se abrazaron y besaron, para luego regresar con los demás.

Seiya y Taiki se transformaron con excepción de Yaten, Mina estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Yaten no te vayas, yo te amo, quédate conmigo, no me dejes!

Al decir esto corre a los brazos de Yaten y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

Yaten: -Llorando- Yo qué más quisiera quedarme contigo, pero me tengo que ir, no olvides que te amo con todo mi ser, que eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Yo me voy contigo, por favor llévame, no me dejes sola!

Yaten: -Llorando- Nena no puedo, tú tienes obligaciones y sueños que cumplir en este planeta, además que les vamos a decir a tus padres, va a ser muy doloroso que su única hija desaparezca.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué nosotros?

Yaten: -Llorando- Porque es nuestro destino, a lo mejor este no es el momento de estar juntos, a lo mejor nuestro futuro es otro y tenemos que aceptarlo aunque nos duela.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Noooo! Yo me rehusó a aceptar ese futuro si no es contigo.

Yaten: -Llorando- Es hora de irme.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Noooo…! Yo no voy a dejar que te vayas.

Mina se aferraba tanto al cuerpo de Yaten y este se sentía tan miserable por hacerla sufrir, ella se resistía a soltarlo, Yaten hizo contacto telepáticamente con Haruka.

Yaten: -Telepáticamente- ¿Me oyes Haruka?

Haruka: -Sorprendido- Si.

Yaten: Agárrala, no quiero que sufra más, por más que quieras no la sueltes hasta que yo me haya ido, comprendes.

Haruka: Si.

Después de eso Yaten rompió la telepatía entre ambos y se dirigió a su amada.

Yaten: -Gritando- ¡Entiende me tengo que ir, tienes que ser feliz, no te detengas por mí, si encuentras alguien que te ame en mi ausencia, no lo dudes!

Mina: -Gritando desesperadamente- ¡Noooo…! ¡Yo jamás amaré a otra persona!

Yaten: -Gritando- ¡Mina, no digas algo de lo que no estás segura!

Yaten aventó a Mina y esta cayó en los brazos de Haruka y esta la abrazo muy fuerte que impidió que la rubia se zafara.

Yaten: -Triste y llorando- Se feliz mi amor.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Yaten no….! ¡Suéltame Haruka, déjame ir con él, que no entiendes que lo amo!

A todos los presentes se les partía el corazón, al verla así, pero sabían que esto algún día tenía que pasar, además él tenía una obligación con su planeta.

Haruka se resistió, a pesar de que se le partía el corazón al verla así no la soltó, podía entenderla, ya que ella también reaccionaria así si le quitarán a su sirena.

Yaten se transformo y se coloco junto a los demás.

Princesa Fire: Gracias por todo.

Taiki: Cuídense mucho.

Yaten: Hasta pronto.

Seiya: Los extrañaremos.

Mina: -Gritando- ¡Noooo…! ¡Yaten, no me hagas esto, por favor! ¡Suéltame…!

En lo que Mina intentaba soltarse, las starlights y su princesa se convirtieron en 4 estrellas fugaces que se perdieron en el infinito.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Noooo…! ¡Yaten no te vayas…! ¡Ayyyy…!

Darién: -Triste- Suéltala.

Haruka la soltó y esta corrió gritando el nombre de su gran amor.

Mina: -Gritando- ¡Yaten…!

Pero Mina ya no pudo hacer nada, él ya se había ido y con él se llevo parte de su corazón.

Mina se regresó hacía donde estaba Haruka y le reclamo.

Mina: -Gritando y llorando- ¡Haruka te odio! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Haruka: -Llorando- Porque el me lo pidió preciosa, él no quería que la despedida fuera más difícil.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Haruka, yo lo amo! ¿Por qué no impediste que se fuera? ¿Por qué?

Haruka: -Llorando- Ya no te lastimes más.

Mina no paraba de llorar, tanto fue su sufrimiento que se desmayo, Darién reacciono y no la dejó caer al suelo.

Serena: -Preocupada- ¡Mina!

Darién: Tranquila Serena, solo está cansada, hay que llevarla a mí departamento para que la revise y también le podré un tranquilizante para que duerma toda la noche.

Serena: -Triste y preocupada- Aja.

Todos se fueron al departamento de Darién y la pusieron en su cama, después los dejaron solos para que este la revisará, al poco rato sale de su habitación.

Serena: -Preocupada- ¿Cómo esta Mina?

Darién: Esta bien, solo está cansada por tanto llorar, ya le puse el tranquilizante, ella dormirá toda la noche, así que todos pueden ir a sus casas a descansar.

Serena: -Preocupada- Yo me quedo contigo, no puedo dejar a Mina sola.

Darién: Pero Serena ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres?

Serena: No te preocupes, ahorita les habló.

Serena agarró el teléfono y marco a su casa.

Mamá Ikuko: Buenas noches casa de la familia Tsukino.

Serena: Mamá habla Serena.

Mamá Ikuko: ¿Qué pasa hija?

Serena: Nada, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que te quería pedir permiso de quedarme con Mina, es que está enferma y Darién le puso un tranquilizante y no quisiera que se quede sola.

Mamá Ikuko: OK yo le digo a tú padre, cuídate mucho y si necesitas algo solo llámame.

Serena: Esta bien mamá nos vemos mañana.

Mamá Ikuko: Hasta mañana.

Una vez terminada la llamada, se dirigió a los demás.

Serena: Listo mi mamá ya me dio permiso.

Darién: OK.

Los demás se despidieron y partieron a sus casas. Darién preparo un poco de café y se sentaron en la sala.

Serena: -Triste- Pobre Mina.

Darién: Así es, pero a lo mejor tienen deparada otra cosa en su futuro.

Serena: Tienes razón, a lo mejor algo bueno está por venir.

Darién: Si algo que puede cambiar sus vidas.

Después de esa pequeña platica, ambos se acostaron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Serena y Darién seguían dormidos cuando Mina despertó.

Mina: ¡Yaten! ¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, ella recordó todo lo acontecido anoche.

Mina: -Triste- Es cierto, mi Yaten se fue anoche y me dejo.

Mina se volvió a acostar y comenzó a llorar.

Mina: -Llorando- ¿Por qué me dejaste Yaten? Si yo te amo tanto.

Mientras ella decía esas dolorosas palabras, Serena y Darién la veían.

Serena: -Triste- Déjame a solas con ella, por favor.

Darién: Mientras voy a comprar el desayuno.

Serena: OK.

Serena entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Serena y cerró la puerta.

Serena: Mina.

Mina: -Llorando- Serena, se fue y me dejo.

Serena: Ay amiga.

Mina: ¿Por qué lo hizo si decía que me amaba?

Serena: Mina, debes entender que el tiene un compromiso con su planeta y con sus habitantes, como tú los tienes con la Tierra y Venus.

Mina: Tienes razón, yo misma lo apoye para que se fuera, pero me duele.

Serena: Te entiendo, porque yo sentí lo mismo cuando Darién se fue.

Mina: Si lo sé, pero tú no te has entregado a él y yo sí.

Serena: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Mina: Si, Yaten y yo hicimos el amor.

Serena: ¡Ay Mina! Ustedes llegaron demasiado lejos.

Mina: Así es, pero sabes que ya no me voy a deprimir, tengo que salir adelante y cumplir mis sueños, se lo prometí, aunque tarde en regresar yo lo voy a esperar.

Serena: Así se habla, ahí está el baño para que tomes un baño y estés más relajada.

Mina: Pero Serena no tengo ropa limpia.

Serena: Descuida, aquí en el armario de Darién, tengo algo de mi ropa, te presto una.

Mina: -Traviesamente- ¡Que sospechoso!

Serena: -Sonrojada- ¡Ay Mina tú no cambias!

Las dos comenzaron a reírse, mientras Mina estaba tomando un baño, Serena le saco un poco de Ropa, para que se cambiará, una vez lista Serena le peino su larga cabellera y la dejo suelta, las dos estaban contentas aunque Mina aún tenía la mirada triste.

En eso llego Darién y les aviso que ya estaba listo el desayuno, ambas chicas salieron y estaban sonriendo.

Darién: Me da mucho gusto que ya estés mejor.

Mina: Gracias por todo, a pesar que aún estoy triste, les prometo que no me voy a dejar derrotar.

Serena: Así se habla.

Los tres desayunaron de lo lindo, salieron con las demás a la feria, pero cuando Mina vio a Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Mina: Haruka quiero que me disculpes, las cosas que dije no eran ciertas, en ese momento estaba cegada por el dolor y…

Haruka: -Sonriendo- ...Y no te preocupes, te entiendo, pero debes salir adelante, debes lograr tus sueños preciosa, además estoy segura que lo volverás a ver.

Mina: Gracias Haruka, te quiero.

Haruka: Y yo a ti.

Ambas chicas se abrazan, limando asperezas, toda la tarde se la pasaron increíble, al día siguiente Mina llegó temprano a la escuela causando sorpresa en todas, a partir de ahí Mina hacia todas sus tareas y estudiaba para los exámenes, era la mejor en ingles, ya no le importaba demostrar que era bilingüe.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola!**

**Les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero aquí lo tienen espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews haber que tal les parecer y xfa recomienden mi historia para poder actualizar más rápido. Saludos y gracias a Usagi13chiba por sus reviews y sus palabras, realmente me subieron el ánimo, lo siento por hacerte esperar mucho pero se me dificulto, cuídate y saludos.**

******¡Gracias...!******


	5. Chapter 5

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Yaten se fue, Mina ha recuperado un poco esa alegría que la caracteriza, por lo menos ya no se la pasa llorando todo el tiempo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Amy, así que todos se fueron al templo a celebrar, Lita como siempre se encargo del banquete, Serena de la decoración, Rei de la limpieza y del salón, Mina ayudo con las invitaciones y la música y los demás su presencia.

Cuando Lita saco la comida, Mina comenzó a hacer unas caras medias raras que no pasaron desapercibidas para Darién.

_Aquí está la comida, espero les guste._

_Claro que si, tú eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido, bueno… Solo que no se entere mi mamá, porque si no me mata._ Dijo Serena.

_Gracias amiga._

Cada tomo su porción, pero Mina solo agarro la mitad de lo que estaba a acostumbrada a comer y esto se le hizo muy sospechoso a Darién.

_¿Qué tendrá Mina? Esta muy rara y esto me preocupa. _Darién se quedo muy pensativo.

Todas comieron muy rico, pero Mina comía demasiado lento, no disfrutaba la comida, se la pasaba casi entera, solo hacía gestos de asco que trataba de esconder para que Lita no se ofendiera.

_Chicas vamos a bailar. _Dijo Serena.

_¡Sí!_

Mina al pararse de golpe se mareo, casi nadie se dio cuenta, solo Darién, ya que este la tenía observada desde hace rato.

_Chicas ahorita vengo, voy por un vaso de agua. _Dijo Mina.

_Si, solo no tardes, ya que pronto partiremos en pastel. _Dijo Rei.

_Voy a tomar un poco de hielo. _Dijo Darién como escusa para ir tras Mina.

_Si amor. _Dijo Serena.

Mina al entrar a la cocina y sentir todo el aroma de la comida revuelta con el aroma del pastel se le revolvió el estomago provocándole unos ascos que no pudo retener más, se dirigió al lavabo y vomito lo poco que había ingerido, luego prendió la llave del agua y se enjuagó la cara, esto síntomas la preocuparon demasiado.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? _Estaba realmente preocupada.

En ese momento entra Darién a la cocina y Mina se espanta.

_¿Estás bien Mina?_ Dijo con preocupación.

_Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ Dijo nerviosamente.

Es que desde hace rato no te he notado muy bien y no he dicho nada para no asustar a las chicas.

_No Darién, descuida, estoy muy bien, me siento algo cansada._

_Voy a creerte, pero por favor cuídate mucho ¿Ok? Por cierto si te sientes mal, ya sabes dónde me puedes encontrar, recuerda que también soy médico, pero sobre todo tú amigo, puedes confiar en mí._

_Gracias Darién, te prometo que si me siento mal, voy a verte._

_Bueno me voy con el hielo, para que no sospechen._

_Si y yo voy con mi vaso de agua._

Ambos chicos salieron sonrientes, todos estaban tan contentos que no se percataron de nada, al poco rato Serena se sentó junto a Darién y este la abrazo, se quedaron un buen rato así. Mina se puso a bailar con las chicas, estaban alegres, entre tantas vueltas se mareo, tan fuerte fue el mareo que se desmayo, las chicas se espantaron y Lita la agarro para evitar que se golpeara.

Amy apago la música, Darién se paró de inmediato.

_Ay que revisarla._

_Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí podrán estar más cómodos. _Dijo Rei muy preocupada.

Darién tomo a Mina de los brazos de Lita y se dirigieron a la habitación de Rei, una vez ahí…

_Rei, necesito que me traigas un poco de alcohol y algodón para reanimarla._

_OK, ahorita regreso._

Minutos después Rei llegaba con lo que le había pedido Darién.

_Chicos necesito que me dejen a solas con ella, necesito revisarla y no quiero presiones ni nervios._

_Está bien, amor… Chicos salgamos._

Todos obedecieron, al cerrar la puerta, él tomo el algodón y le puso alcohol para luego colocárselo debajo de su nariz para hacerla reaccionar.

_¡Anda Mina! ¡Vamos reacciona!_

A los pocos minutos Mina ya estaba volviendo en sí, estaba un poco confundida.

_¿Qué me paso? Todo me da vueltas._

_Tranquila, solo te desmayaste._

_Gracias Darién, pero la verdad no entiendo._

_Mina ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Claro Darién._

_Bueno antes de la pregunta déjame decirte que te he estado observando y no me gustan tus actitudes, no sé, te noto muy diferente, no eres la misma de antes._

_No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Mira… Desde que empezó la fiesta, note que estabas algo pálida y eso no me gusto, luego cuando viste la comida que preparo Lita traías una cara de asco, después te serviste menos de la mitad de ración que la que acostumbras, te la comiste con asco, pero sobre todo no te lo acabaste, cuando te paraste, vi que te mareabas, nadie de las chicas se dio cuenta, luego fuiste a la cocina, te seguí con el pretexto del hielo, ahí fue donde escuche que vomitabas y por último este desmayo._

_Si Darién desde hace una semana que me siento así y no sé por qué._

_Perdón que sea muy directo pero… ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales Mina? _Dijo muy apenado.

_¿Qué? _

_Perdona lo directa que fue mi pregunta, pero tenme confianza, soy tú amigo, pero sobre todo soy médico y tengo ética profesional, si tú no quieres yo no digo nada, ni siquiera a Serena._

_Si Darién, hace como un mes tuve relaciones, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?_ Dijo una muy sonrojada Mina.

_No quiero que te asustes, pero por mi experiencia, estos síntomas son de un embarazo._

_¿Qué? ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!_

_¿Te protegiste?_

_No que yo recuerde. _Dijo aún más preocupada.

_Mira para estar más seguros, hay que hacerte unos análisis, tengo un amigo que es ginecólogo, él nos puede ayudar a salir de dudas._

_Está bien, solo que no les digas nada a las chicas, quiero estar segura antes de decirles algo. _

_Ok, como tú quieras, bueno me salgo para decirles que solo tienes cansancio y los desmayos son debido a tu falta de alimentación._

_Está bien, muchas gracias._

Darién salió de la habitación y las chicas estaban ansiosas por saber el diagnostico, es que estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga.

_Amor ¿Cómo esta Mina?_

_Está bien, su desmayo se debió al cansancio y a su falta de alimentación, eso fue todo._

_¡Qué susto nos acaba de meter! _Dijo Amy más tranquila.

_Es cierto, será mejor que se vaya a descansar. _Dijo Lita.

_Bueno chicas yo me retiro, es que tengo guardia en el hospital._

_Está bien amor, nos vemos después, yo me voy con Haruka y Michiru._

En lo que se despedía de todos, Mina salió de la habitación.

Darién espérame, quiero ir de una vez a realizarme esos estudios que me recomendaste.

_¿Estudios? ¿A qué estudios se refiere Mina?_

_Tranquila amor, yo le recomendé que se realice unos estudios para descartar una descompensación por la falta de alimento, para descartar que no tenga anemia, es todo._

_OK, entonces te vas con Darién ¿No quieres que te acompañe?_

_No Serena, muchas gracias._

_¿Segura?_

_Si_

_No te preocupes Serena, cuando termine sus estudios, yo la coloco en un taxi y que ella les avise cuando llegue a su casa._

_Pero lo haces ehhh… _Dijo Amy.

_Si, no te preocupes._

Mina y Darién salieron del templo y subieron al auto de este con destino al hospital.

_¿Estás nerviosa?_

_La verdad sí, no sé que voy a hacer si resulta positivo._

_Tranquila, siempre tendrás mi apoyo y el de las chicas._

_Gracias._

Al llegar, pasaron al consultorio de Darién y en ese momento pasó su amigo, este abrió la puerta.

_¡Hola Darién! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ay perdón no creí que estuvieras en consulta!_

_No estoy en consulta, pasa Luis, quiero presentarte a alguien._

_Claro._

_Mina te presento a Luis, él es el ginecólogo de este hospital._

_¡Hola Mina mucho gusto!_

_Hola, el gusto es mío. _Dijo algo apenada.

_Luis, ella es una amiga mía y de mí novia, tenemos sospechas de que está embarazada y queremos confirmarlo._

_Así es, la verdad estoy muy asustada._

_Tranquila vamos a mi consultorio, si quieres Darién puede estar presente para que tengas confianza._

_Si, gracias._

Los tres salieron rumbo al consultorio del ginecólogo, una vez ahí…

Mina toma asiento.

Gracias doctor.

Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es un análisis de sangre para asegurarnos que estés embarazada, si es positivo, te realizo un ultrasonido para que sepamos cuanto tiempo de gestación tienes.

_OK._

El ginecólogo saco la muestra de sangre necesaria para el estudio, 15 minutos después el doctor le entregó la muestra a su secretaria para que la llevara a analizar en calidad de urgente.

_Mina el resultado estará en 30 minutos, te hago tu expediente y vamos a comer los tres ¿Qué dices Darién?_

Por mí está bien, solo que yo los acompañare con algo de beber, porque no hace mucho que comí, pero esta señorita no ha comido suficiente el día de hoy.

_OK. _

_Nombre completo._

_Mina Aino._

_Edad._

_16 años._

_Eso es lo único que necesito por ahora, una vez que sepamos los resultados te haré otras para a completar tu expediente por si quieres que yo siga siendo tu doctor._

_Si._

_Bueno vamos a comer._

Los tres salieron del consultorio rumbo al restaurante del hospital, el tiempo se les paso muy rápido y se dieron cuenta porque sonó el celular del Doctor Luis para avisarle que los resultados ya estaban listos y en su escritorio.

_Mina tus resultados ya están en mi escritorio ¿Vamos?_

_Si. _Dijo muy nerviosa.

_No te preocupes, pase lo que pase te apoyaremos. _Dijo Darién reconfortándola un poco.

_Gracias._

Los tres se fueron al consultorio para saber el diagnostico, Mina estaba nerviosa.

_Pase lo que pase, estaré bien, las chicas me apoyarán, además si estoy embarazada te voy a querer mucho bebe, serás especial para mí, porque eres el fruto de amor entre tú papá y yo, lástima que él no sepa de esto. _Dijo Mina en su pensamiento.

_¿Estás bien Mina? _Dijo Darién preocupado.

_Si, solo pensaba._

_Mina, recuerda que nosotros te vamos a apoyar pase lo que pase._

_Gracias, lo sé. _

Una vez en el consultorio.

_Aquí están los resultados ¿Los abres tú o los abro yo?_

_Ábralo, yo no podría tener el valor de hacerlo._

_Está bien._

El doctor comenzó a abrir el sobre, el tiempo pareció detenerse, Mina se encontraba nerviosa, hasta que el doctor, abrió la hoja, leyó el contenido y dirigió la mirada a su paciente que estaba desesperada.

_¡Mina, muchas felicidades, estás embarazada!_

_¿Qué?_

_¡Mina vas a hacer mamá! _Dijo Darién muy emocionado.

_¡Si, voy a ser mamá! _Dijo muy alegre.

Mina estaba tan contenta que lloraba de la felicidad, se agarraba su vientre, se veía tan tierna, pero de repente su alegría se convirtió en tristeza y preocupación.

_¿Qué tienes Mina?_

_Ay Darién, que le voy a decir a mis padres, me van a matar, además aún no he terminado la escuela y ya con un hijo, dios que voy a hacer._

_Mina, no estés triste ni preocupada, ya que esto lo siente el bebé y puede afectarle, además déjame decirte que no eres la primera ni la última mujer que sale embarazada a tan temprana edad, tus padres te entenderán, bueno, al principio si se van a enojar, pero te apoyaran, eres su hija, no creo que sean capaces de dejarte a la deriva y mucho menos con un bebé que crece en tus entrañas y que va a ser su nieto o nieta._

_Gracias, voy a hablar con las chicas y luego con mis padres, haber que pasa. _

_Bueno, vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido, para ver cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo. _

_Si._

Darién la acompaño en todo momento, el estaba muy feliz por su amiga y paraba pensar en el momento en que Serena le diera la maravillosa noticia de ser padre. Luis preparo el equipo para el ultrasonido.

_Mina en el baño hay una bata, cámbiate por favor. _

_Sí, claro._

Unos minutos más tarde, Mina ya estaba lista y se subió a la camilla.

_Te voy a colocar esta sabana para cubrirte las piernas, después te subes la bata dejando descubierto el área del vientre _

_OK._

_Te voy a echar este gel para que resbale mejor y es muy frío._

Después de echarle el gel, Luis comenzó a buscar al bebé.

_Mina ¿Ves este pequeño punto?_

_Si._

_Ese es tú bebé._

_En serio, esa cosita tan chiquita._

_Así es Mina y aquí nos marca perfectamente que el ritmo cardiaco del bebe esta normal, este es un embarazo de 4 semanas._

_¡Qué hermoso es! Es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, estoy tan feliz. _Dijo Mina llorando de felicidad.

_Bueno te espero en un mes para realizarte otro ultrasonido y veamos su evolución._

_OK_

_Déjame te imprimo la imagen de tú bebe._

_Si, gracias, que emoción, por cierto ¿Cuánto te debo?_

_No es nada, a los amigos de mi amigo Darién no les cobro._

_Como que no, claro que si me vas a cobrar, por el dinero no te preocupes._

_¿Segura?_

_Si._

_Pues en la caja te dicen cuanto es._

_Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en un mes, bye._

_Bye y cuídate mucho, OK._

_Si._

_Gracias amigo._

_De nada Darién, ya sabes, para eso estamos los amigos; por cierto Mina, se me olvidaba, este es mi numero de celular por si pasa alguna complicación, no dudes en llamarme ¿OK?_

_OK, pero esperemos que no haya necesidad de llamarte._

Darién y Mina salieron de la oficina rumbo a la caja, una vez ahí, le dieron su cuenta y saco su tarjeta de crédito que casi nunca usa sorprendiendo a Darién.

_¡Una American Express Golden sin límite! _Dijo un muy asombrado Darién.

_Si, ahorita te cuento._

_OK._

_Aquí tiene señorita._

_Me puede mostrar alguna identificación. _

_Claro, aquí tiene._

_Muchas gracias Srita. Aino. _

_De nada._

_Me firma aquí, por favor._

_Si._

_Bueno, aquí tiene su tarjeta, su identificación y su voucher._

_Gracias._

_Que tenga buen día._

Mientras salían del hospital y esperaban a que un taxi llegara, mina decidió contarle todo a Darién.

_Darién, yo tengo esta tarjeta porque pertenezco a una de las familias más adineradas de todo Londres, soy heredera universal a una gran fortuna, bueno después de que mis padres se enteren de mi embarazo, quien sabe._

_¡Wow Mina! Pero… ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?_

_Lo oculte, porque no quería que las personas se acercaran a mí por conveniencia, es que ya me paso y no es muy agradable que digamos._

_Entiendo y… ¿Las chicas lo saben?_

_Si, se los dije no hace mucho, cuando llegaron a mi depto. Les abrí creyendo que era la señora que me ayudaba con el aseo y se sorprendieron al ver mi casa y empezaron las preguntas, no me quedo de otra que decirles._

_OK, bueno el taxi llegó ¿A dónde vas?_

_Voy al templo, me imagino que las chicas deben seguir ahí._

_¿Hoy piensas decirles a las chicas de tú embarazo?_

_Si._

_Bueno, suerte y cuídate mucho._

_Gracias por todo Darién._

_De nada, para eso estamos los amigos._

Mina subió al taxi con rumbo al templo Hikawa mientras tanto las chicas se quedaron preocupadas por la salud de Mina, pero esperaran noticias de su amiga.

Mientras tanto Mina iba muy pensativa en el taxi, la confusión reinaba en sus pensamientos.

_¡Dios mío, que voy a hacer, estoy tan confundida, estoy tan contenta por este hermoso angelito que viene en camino, además es del amor de mi vida, pero aún soy muy joven para_ _ser mamá, aún no termino la preparatoria terminada y a mis padres no les va a gustar mucho la idea,_ _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? _Le pregunto el taxista.

_Si, solo estoy un poco confundida._

_Si gusta desahogarse con alguien, puede hacerlo, además creo que mis años de experiencia puede que le sirvan de algo ¿No cree?_

_Puede ser que sí._

_Claro no la voy a obligar si usted no quiere._

_¡Ay Señor! Lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada y apenas tengo 16 años, nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasarme, no sé cómo decirle a mis padres, ellos me mataran, mi mente está hecha un remolino, no sé qué hacer._

_Yo te recomiendo que lo primero que debes hacer es decirle a tus padres._

_Pero me da miedo su reacción._

_Te lo digo, porque yo pase una situación similar con mi hija, ella salió embarazada a tu misma edad… Si… No te voy a negar que me dolió y que desee no verla más, pero me arrepentí, lo hice porque ella es mi niña, a parte yo sería incapaz de abandonarla a su suerte, ella me pidió perdón y me dijo que lo había hecho por amor, aunque se había equivocado, pero lo había hecho con amor, al principio no la comprendí pero después de conocer y cargar a mi nieta, me lleno el corazón de tanta ternura, que no resistí y el enojo que sentía se convirtió en un profundo amor hacia esa pequeña e inocente angelita, estoy muy orgulloso de mi niña, porque decidió enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Gracias, esto me hizo sentir mejor y sabe una cosa yo también voy a enfrentar a esta hermosa consecuencia de mi amor, porque es el mejor regalo que puede recibir una mujer._

_Perdón la intromisión, pero ¿Y el padre?_

_Él no lo sabe y ni lo sabrá._

_¿Por qué? ¿No cree que tenga derecho?_

_Si lo tiene, pero él no está en Tokio, él se regresó a su país por problemas familiares, pero lo peor de todo es que ni él sabe si va a regresar, me dejo una carta diciéndome que no lo esperara, que sea feliz con alguien que pueda amarme, ya que no sabía si regresaría pronto y que él jamás se perdonaría que yo fuera infeliz y mucho menos quiere ser egoísta al dejarme esperándolo. _

_Sabe… Algo me dice que ese amor será eterno y que su destino es estar juntos, ya verá que pronto volverá a verlo._

_Gracias por sus deseos._

_Me da mucho gusto que hayas tomado esa decisión, pero debes ser fuerte y no dejarte vencer, debes luchar por ese angelito que llevas en tu vientre, hemos llegado, mira… Aquí tienes mi número telefónico por si algún día quieres platicar con alguien, incluso te puedo presentar a mi hija para que se conozcan, pero sobre todo quiero conocer a ese angelito. _

_Gracias y le prometo que le avisare cuando mi bebe nazca, aquí tiene y quédese con el cambio, me dio mucho gusto conocerlo._

_Igualmente, hasta pronto. _

_Hasta pronto._

Mina bajo del taxi y subió las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada del templo aún se encontraban sus amigas, al verlas sintió unos nervios, ya que no sabía cómo decirles, a sus casi hermanas sobre su embarazo.

_¡Mina! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estas mejor? _Dijo Serena.

_Sí, que bueno que todas aún se encuentran aquí._

_¿Por qué lo dices? _Dijo Rei.

_Vamos adentro y les cuento todo._

_No me asustes ¿Qué pasa? _Dijo Amy muy preocupada.

_Tranquilas, estoy bien._

Todas entraron al salón principal del templo, Setsuna solo se quedó callada esperando que Mina dijera lo que ella ya sabía.

_¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirnos?_

_¿Estás bien? _Pregunto Lita.

Si.

_¿Qué te dijo el doctor? _Cuestiono Amy.

_Darién me llevo con el ginecólogo._

_Ginecólogo ¿Para qué? _Pregunto Haruka muy confundida.

_Es que él… Él me observo desde que me empecé a sentir mal, y le pareció muy extraño mi comportamiento._

_No entiendo. _Dijo Michiru.

_Es que desde hace unos días me he sentido mal, he tenido mareos, ascos, vómitos y hasta ahora un desmayo._

_Pero si Darién dijo que se debía a tú falta de alimento y estrés. _Dijo Rei.

_No chicas, yo le dije que les dijera eso, hasta no estar segura._

_¿Cómo se atrevió a mentirnos?_

_Serena no te enojes con él, yo le dije que no dijera nada, además él es médico y por cuestión de ética, si un paciente no quiere que se revele su padecimiento, él no tiene porque hacerlo ¿O me equivoco Amy?_

_Chicas, Mina tiene razón. _

_Entonces ¿Qué tienes? _Pregunto Hotaru.

_Los síntomas se deben a una sola cosa._

_¿A qué?_ Dijeron todas.

_A que tengo un mes de embarazo. _Les dijo Mina muy apenada.

_¿Qué?_ Dijeron todas muy sorprendidas.

_Así es, estoy embarazada._

Todas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo confundiendo más a Mina con excepción de Serena y Setsuna, ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de sus amigas, ya que ella pensó que la apoyarían, Setsuna un poco harta de la actitud de ellas decidió intervenir.

_¡Ya basta con ustedes! ¡Cállense por el amor de dios! _Dijo Setsuna algo enojada y alzando la voz.

Todas se quedaron calladas, ya que Setsuna siempre era una mujer muy racional y casi nunca se sobresaltaba.

_¿Ya terminaron con su actitud infantil? ¿No creen que en lugar de criticarla y regañarla deberíamos apoyarla? _Recalco Setsuna.

_Chicas, Setsuna tiene razón, nosotras no somos quien para juzgarla. _Continuo Serena.

_Chicas creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para soportar las consecuencias de mis actos ¿No creen? Además yo lo hice porque estoy enamorada y a pesar de que tengo miedo, sabré salir adelante con mi hijo, yo no soy una inútil hija de papi que no podrá con esto._

Las chicas solo bajaron la cabeza muy avergonzadas por su actitud.

_Discúlpanos. _Dijo Rei muy apenada.

_Si, lo que pasa es que fue muy sorprendente. _Dijo Amy.

_Así es, nunca pensamos que te fueras a embarazar a los 16 años. _Dijo Lita.

_Perdón, no quise herirte, pero no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos, para eso son las amigas. _Dijo Hotaru.

_Así es, pero que alegría el primer bebe. _Dijo Michiru.

_Disculpa mi reacción, pero me sorprendió mucho ¿Quién es el padre? _Dijo Haruka.

_El padre de mi hijo es…_

_Es… _Dijeron todas algo impacientes.

…_Es secreto._

_¡Ay Mina! _Contestaron todas.

_No es cierto, el papá de mi bebe es Yaten._

_¿Qué?_

_Ese me las va a pagar, deja que lo vuelva a ver y será sopa de estrellita fugaz. _Dijo Haruka en tono amenazante.

_Tranquila, no vayas a dejar huérfano a mi hijo._

Todas Comenzaron a reír al igual que Haruka.

Al poco rato cada una de las chicas se fue a su casa, una vez que Serena llegó a la suya estaba un poco preocupada y mamá Ikuko se dio cuenta de ello.

_¿Qué tienes hija?_

_Nada mamá._

_¿Segura?_

_Sí, bueno no, lo que pasa es que…_

_Hija tenme confianza._

…_Es que Mina está embarazada._

_¿Qué?_

_Así es mamá, estoy preocupada por ella._

_Mira hija, no te voy a negar que es muy chica para ser mamá, pero nadie nace sabiéndolo, con el tiempo se va aprendiendo, Mina es una chica fuerte que sabrá salir adelante, lo único que necesita es el apoyo de sus amigas._

_Si mamá, nuestro apoyo lo tiene._

_¿Ya lo saben sus papás?_

_No, aun no._

_¿Y cuando se los va a decir?_

_Pues cuando vengan a verla ¿Crees que sus padres no la quieran apoyar?_

_No lo sé hija, es muy difícil saberlo, porque cada cabeza es un mundo y no sabemos cómo reaccionaran a tan maravillosa noticia, pero espero que la entiendan, además no creo que no la ayuden, es su hija, carne de su carne._

_Yo también mamá._

_Hija arriba ese ánimo, vamos a cenar._

_OK, solo voy a cambiarme a mi cuarto y bajo._

_OK hija._

A la mañana siguiente Mina estaba contenta, lo único que faltaba era soltarles la bomba a sus padres, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, porque no quería engañarlos.

Una vez terminadas sus clases Mina regreso a casa, se metió a bañar, disfrutándolo tanto, de ahí se vistió, al terminar de arreglarse se observaba en su espejo imaginándose su crecida panza, estaba contenta y muy sonriente.

Una vez fuera de su recamara se fue al comedor para disfrutar lo que había traído de un restaurante de comida japonesa, después de comer se paró a lavar sus trastes, cuando se estaba secando las manos sonó el timbre.

_¿Quién será? _Dijo una muy extrañada Mina, ya que no esperaba a nadie.

**Continuará…**

**¿Quién será esa persona que está tocando a su puerta?**

**Hagan sus apuestas, espero poder actualizar hasta el domingo se los debo, tratare de no atrasarme mucho como la vez pasada, por eso les pido una disculpa.**

**La verdad con mi nuevo trabajo casi no me da chance, llego tan cansada que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, pero ahorita son las 11:44 pm y me tienen actualizando para ustedes, pero tampoco lo había hecho porque había perdido todos mis archivos de mis fics, porque mi lap decidió hacer paro laboral, el disco duro se murió y la pila también y para rematar según yo había guardado una copia en mi USB que resulto ser que estaba en acceso directo casi me da el soponcio de mi vida pero no se que hizo mi cuñada que logro rescatarlos y aquí me tienen actualizando, espero ver sus reviews, solo me queda agradecerles su apoyo y su larga espera.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS*** *** PAO *** **


	6. Chapter 6

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

Mina abre la puerta y se sorprende mucho.

_¡__Sorpresa__!_

_¡Papás! ¿Qué hacen aquí? _Mina estaba en shock.

_¿Como estas mi Hermosa hija? _Dijo el Sr. Aino.

_¡Muy bien!__ Pasen. _Les dijo Mina bastante nerviosa.

_Gracias hija. _

_¿__Qué están haciendo aquí?_

_Venimos a visitarte, te extrañamos mucho._Dijo la Sra. Aino.

_¡Yo también los extraño! _Les dijo Mina abrazándolos.

_¿Cómo vas en la preparatoria?_ Le pregunto la Sra. Aino.

_Muy bien, incremente mis calificaciones._

_Perfecto__, eso me agrada. _Le contesto el Sr. Aino.

_Lo sé__, por eso decidí echarle ganas a la escuela, pero no solo por eso… Yo… Yo necesito hablar con ustedes, es algo muy importante para mí y muy delicado._

_¿Qué pasa Mina?__ No me asustes ¿Te paso algo? _Le pregunto la Sra. Aino un poco nerviosa.

_Estoy embarazada._Les dijo Mina muy bajito que sus padres no pudieron escucharla bien.

_¿Qué dijiste Mina?__ No te alcance a escuchar. _Le pregunto esta vez su papá.

_¡Estoy embarazada papá!_

_¿Qué? No es cierto hija, dime por favor que no es cierto, que estoy soñando que…_

_Papá no estás soñando… Yo me acabo de enterar hace poco. _

_¡Dios mío! _Le dijo la Sra. Aino llorando, sin poder creerlo aun.

_¡__Nosotros confiábamos en ti y nos defraudaste, no puedo creerlo Mina! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _Le dijo muy alterado el Sr. Aino.

_¡__Porque estoy enamorada de él!_

_¿Qué? _

_Si papa,__ lo amo, no necesito explicarte lo que es el amor, porque tú sabes lo que es._

_No puedo creerlo ¿Mina es una broma?_

_No, __no lo es, yo sería incapaz de jugar con algo así, tengo un mes de embarazo._

_Mi amor, tranquilízate te va a hacer daño, no tiene caso que te alteres, ella es nuestra hija y ese bebe nuestro nieto. _Dijo la Sra. Aino.

_No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero necesitas trabajar, porque tú bebé necesitará comer y muchas cosas más, no recibirás dinero de nosotros ¿Entendiste? __Ya no puedo estar aquí…_

_¡Papi__, espera!_

_¡No me digas papi!… Tú__… Ya no eres mi hija._

_¡No papi! ¡No me digas eso, que me partes el corazón! _

_Alexander no digas eso… Ella es nuestra hija y si tu no la apoyas, yo si lo hare ¿Me entendiste?_

_Aiko yo… Tengo que irme, luego hablamos._

_Alexander, espera, no puedes irte así, estas mal._

_Por favor necesito un momento a solas, necesito pensar__, descuida estaré bien._

El papa de Mina salió del departamento muy enojado, pero decepcionado a la vez, se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo y fue a dar a una banca del parque #10, ahí se quedo un rato meditando, mientras tanto en el departamento, la bella rubia estaba llorando mucho, le habían dolido las palabras de su padre, aquel que era su inspiración, su fortaleza, su héroe.

_Hija ya no llores más,__ el no lo decía en serio, ya verás que cuando se calme, podrán hablar, tranquilízate, le puede hacer daño a tú bebé._

_Tienes razón, pero lo que me dijo mi papá me dolió mucho._

_Compréndelo, tú eres su más grande tesoro, pero pronto asimilara esta situación y volveremos a hacer la familia que siempre fuimos y este angelito que llevas en tu vientre será bien recibido__, ya verás que será su adoración. _

_Gracias mamá no se qué haría sin ti._

_No te preocupes, voy a hablar con tu padre._

_Está__ bien, le daré tiempo. _Le dijo un poco más calmada.

Madre e hija se quedaron abrazadas, esperando a que su padre regresara, ya más calmado, mientras tanto el Sr. Aino se encontraba llorando en el parque cuando de pronto se le acerca un señor, prácticamente de la misma edad que él.

_Disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_No, estoy muy triste._

_¿Si gusta puede contarme? A lo mejor puedo ayudarlo._

_Es que mi orgullo me defraudo. _

_Ya veo._

_Mi niña, mi bebé tiene tan solo 16 años y está embarazada._

_M__ire yo le recomiendo que no se pelee con su hija, ella aun puede seguir siendo su orgullo, porque me imagino que ella esta decida a tener a su bebe._

_Así es. _

_Yo siento que esa niña, no esa niña no, esa mujer es todo un orgullo, porque está teniendo la valentía de enfrentarse al mundo, de tener a su bebe y eso es de aplaudirse, porque no todas están dispuestas a arriesgarse._

_¿Por qué me dice todo esto?_

_Porque yo también pase por lo mismo._

_¿Qué?_

_Así es, mi hija salió embarazada a la misma edad que la suya, __me enfade muchísimo, no le hable por 3 años hasta que un muy buen amigo hablo conmigo, el me abrió los ojos, me dijo que no podía seguir así, que no era justo para ambos vivir separados y que aquella bebe tampoco tenía la culpa, por eso mismo, le pido que no se enfade con ella, que la entienda, que nuestra función como padres es velar por ellos, que si cometen algún error y caen, nosotros estemos ahí para darles la mano y ayudarlos a levantarse, nosotros no les vamos a solucionar los problemas, al contrario, ellos tienen que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, le suplico que no se pierda esa hermosa etapa de su hija como yo lo hice, qué más quisiera regresar el tiempo y vivirla con ella, pero no es posible._

_Pero le dije cosas muy feas, no tengo el valor de verla a la cara._

_Lo sé, puedo imaginar que le dijo, pero vaya con ella, hablen, pídanse perdón, recuerde que es de humanos cometer errores, pero es de valientes reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón por ellos. _

En eso llega una niña corriendo y grita de lo más feliz.

_¡Abuelo!_

_¡Mi niña hermosa!_

_Abuelito te __he extrañado muchísimo._

_Yo también mi __vida._

_¡Hola papá!_

_Hola hermosa, Señor le presento a mi orgullo, a mi preciosa hija, a la madre de mi_ _nieta._

_Mucho gusto._

_El placer es mío._

_Le recomiendo que no cometa el mismo error que yo, no se pierda el embarazo de su hija._

_Lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias._

_Hasta luego._

_Adiós._

El Sr. Aino se quedo pensando en su reacción.

_Creo que me pase con mi hi__ja, debí apoyarla, soy un tonto, tengo que regresar y hablar con ella._

Y así partió de regreso al departamento de su hija, al tocar su esposa le abrió y lo abrazo.

_Soy un tonto ¿Cómo pude reaccionar así con mi niña?_

_Amor__, tú no eres ningún tonto, eres un padre que ama a su hija._

_Sí, pero no debí tratarla de esa manera, es mi hija, debí ayudarla y no juzgarla._

_¿Por qué mejor no hablas con ella? Está en su recamara._

_Sí__, pero ¿Crees que quiera verme?_

_Claro que si, ella me dijo que lo que más quería era que fuéramos la familia de siempre, bueno con un o una integrante más._

_Jajajjaaa… Entonces vamos, __espero le gusten estas flores de camino aquí las compre._

_Claro que le van a gustar, recuerda que los alcatraces blancos son sus favoritos._

_Mi amor, alguien quiere hablar contigo._

_¡Papá!_Dijo Mina muy emocionada.

_Hija perdóname, no debí reaccionar así, tú eres mi luz, mi razón de existir._Dijo el Sr. Aino.

_No yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario el que debería perdonarme eres tú, porque yo te defraude._

_Para nada al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, porque eres una mujer muy valiente que ha decidido enfrentar al mundo y tener a tú bebé es un acto que debe admirarse._

_Gracias papá, también gracias a ti mamá, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. _

_Nosot__ros no sabríamos que hacer si tú llegaras a faltarnos. _

_Mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes, miren aquí esta la primera fotografía de su nieto o nieta._

_Esta cosita tan pequeña es mi nieto o nieta._Dijo un muy emocionado futuro abuelo.

_Así es papá._

_¡__Qué belleza! _Dijo la futura abuela.

_Si, cuando la vi en el ultrasonido no puede evitar derramar lagrimas, fue una sensación tan maravillosa, que no te puedo explicar en este momento._

_Entiendo hija, nosotros también sentimos una gran emoción al enterarnos de que tú venías en camino._

_Hija perdón que pregunte pero ¿Quién es el padre?_Pregunto con cautela el Sr. Aino.

_El papá de mi hijo…_Mina no pudo evitar entristecerse.

_Ese canalla se atrevió a abandonarte._

_¡No papá!__ Él es un hombre maravilloso, que se tuvo que regresar a su país por problemas familiares, que eran difíciles de resolver desde aquí y él no está enterado de mi embarazo._

_¿Y que no piensas decirle?_Dijo Sra. Aino.

_Sí, pero será cuando regrese, no quiero presionarlo, él tiene un problema familiar en donde vive, no quiero saturarlo, porque sé que se presionara, si le dijo que estoy embarazada, va a ser más duro para él y para mí__ que él no pueda venir, además es un poquito complicado comunicarme con él, está muy lejos. _

_Está__ bien, respetaremos tú decisión. _Dijo la Sra. Aino.

_Y por padre no te preocupes que __para eso está su abuelo._

_Gracias, pero ahora tengo que buscar trabajo para mantenernos._

_De ninguna manera, para eso está tú padre, para velar por __su familia._

_Pero papá yo…_

_No Mina, se que dije cosas feas, pero solo tú preocúpate por estudiar, por alimentarte bien y de cuidar de tú embarazo, del resto me encargo yo, además cuando termines una carrera podrás trabajar para mantener a tu hijo._

_Hija tú padre tiene razón, para eso estamos aquí, para apoyarte con lo necesario._

_Gracias, son lo máximo, los quiero demasiado._

_Bueno mujeres, mañana nos __vamos a comprar todo lo necesario para mi nieto o nieta._

_OK._

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Aino salió al centro comercial para comprar todos lo necesario para el bebé, por ahora decidieron comprar todo de color blanco, porque no sabían el sexo, compraron desde ropa hasta los muebles, ya después comprarían lo demás que les hiciera falta, el papá de Mina quería arrasar con todas las tiendas y la mamá de Mina quería comprarle muchos camisones y ropa de embarazada.

Al final del día fueron a un pequeño restaurante del centro comercial, ya que las compras habían sido muy extenuantes, después de ahí se fueron a su casa a descansar, ya que Mina se moría de sueño.

_Afortunadamente mañana es sábado._

_Por cierto hablando de sábado, hoy no fuiste a la escuela._

_No te preocupes, al rato les pido los apuntes a las chicas, además en la mañana le avise a Serena de que no iba a poder ir, ya que ustedes me iban a llevar de compras._

_¡Gracias por todo!_

_No hija, tú no tienes nada que agradecernos, al contrario, para eso estamos aquí, para cuidarte y protegerte._Le dijo su mamá.

_Los quiero._

Después de tan bella escena, cada uno se fue a su respectiva recamara para descansar, luego de que Mina le pidiera los apuntes a Amy saco una fotografía de Yaten.

_Ay amor, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo y disfrutarás de esta hermosa etapa que estoy viviendo, como extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus palabras. Si tan solo supieras que en mi vientre llevo el fruto de nuestro amor._

Mientras Mina decía aquellas bellas palabras su mamá la estaba escuchando, la Señora Aino había abierto la puerta sin que su hija se diera cuenta.

_Hija__ ¿Él es el padre tú bebe?_

_¡Mamá, me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estabas dormida._

_Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero como vi tú luz encendida, vine a ver si no necesitabas a__lgo._

_No mamá estoy bien, ven siéntate._

La Señora Aino se sentó junto a su hija.

_Mamá él es Yaten, él es el padre de mi bebe._

_Es muy guapo ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_Si, es muy guapo y tiene 16 años._

_¿Dónde lo conociste?_

_Lo conocí en la escuela y desde el primer día que lo vi se robo mi corazón, aunque él no quería aceptarlo, también se enamoro de mi._

_¿Cómo está eso?_

_Es que él__ no era una persona que se le facilitara demostrar sus sentimientos, pero una vez que vio que se me acerco un chico para invitarme a salir se puso muy celoso y me reclamo._

Flash Back (Recuerdo)

_Mina me quieres decir ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ese?_Le dijo Yaten muy celoso.

_Ese no es asunto tuyo, con permiso._Le dijo Mina notando los celos de Yaten.

Mina continúo caminando, esto hizo enojar más a Yaten y la jalo del brazo acercándola un poco a su cuerpo.

_¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!_

_Ten por seguro que no más de lo que tú me lastimas._

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás celoso?_Mina no pudo evitar decirle a Yaten.

_¡__Por favor! ¿Celoso yo?_

_Entonces déjame tener esta ilusión._Dijo Mina muy desilusionada.

_Que no entiendes que no soporto que otros te miren._

_¿Qué?_

Yaten se sorprendió por lo que dijo que se te tapo la boca.

_¿Qué has dicho__ Yaten?_

_Ehhh… yo… nada olvídalo, si quieres sal con ese, yo no voy a intervenir._

_Yaten yo…_

_Con permiso._

Fin del Flash Back

_La verdad me sorprendió su reacción, pero a la vez me confundió, porque nunca había reaccionado así._

_Reacciono así, porque sintió miedo de perderte._

_Así es mamá, pude leerlo en sus ojos._

_Ay hija, estas muy enamorada de este muchacho._

_Si mamá lo amo con todo mi corazón._

_Se nota ¿Y cuando se dio cuenta de su amor por ti?_

_Fue un mes después de esto, yo salí con ese chico, pero descubrí que no lo amaba, yo solo lo quería como amigo, entonces platique con él y lo bueno fue que entendió._

_Qué bueno hija._

_Te acuerdas que te platique que íbamos a hacer una fiesta._

_Si me acuerdo, fue hace un mes._

_Así es, pues ahí fue cuando decidió declararme su amor, yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahí me…_Dijo Mina muy sonrojada, ya que no es fácil hablar con tu mamá de la perdida de tu virginidad.

_Ahí fue donde te entregaste por primera vez._

_Si._

Me da gusto que este bebe sea fruto de tú amor con ese muchacho, espero que algún día vuelvas a verlo y sean muy felices.

_Gracias mamá._

_Bueno te dejo descansar._

_Si, tienes toda la razón, buenas noches._

_Buenas noches tesoro._

Mientras tanto en un planeta muy lejano del sistema solar, se encontraban tres chicos en la cocina del palacio preparando su cena.

_Dios mío ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!_

_Estas muy raro, tú casi no comes tanto._

_Es cierto, desde hace unos días has tenido más apetito que de costumbre._

_No será que estoy enfermo._

_No creo._

_Saben se me antojo un pastel de chocolate._

_¿Qué?__ ¿Un pastel de chocolate? ¿A ti? _Dijo Taiki muy impresionado.

_Pero si tú no acostumbras a comer pastel de chocolate._Dijo Seiya.

_Ay no sé, pero tengo unas ganas._

_Si que estas mal hermano, eso de la depresión no te sienta bien. _Le dijo Seiya.

_Aquí tienes._Taiki le extendió una rebanada de pastel.

_Gracias._

Yaten agarro una gran cucharada de pastel, provocando el asombro de sus hermanos, cuando el pastel hizo contacto con su lengua sintió un asco terrible que corrió al lavabo para evitar un accidente de mal gusto.

_¿Estás bien?_Le pregunto Taiki.

_Si, solo que me dieron unos ascos terribles._

_Jajajjaaa… Solo porque eres hombre sino juraría que estas embarazado, Jajajjaaa…_Le dijo Seiya bromeando, sin saber que tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

_¡Cállate, no digas tonterías!_

_Eso te pasa por atrabancado y comer demasiado, tú estomago no está acostumbrado a eso._

_Tienes razón, pero esto es raro, porque hay días que siento unos antojos, hay otros que me siento de la patada, con unos ascos terribles y mareos constantes._

_A lo mejor te vas a enfermar._Dedujo Taiki.

_Puede ser._

_Mejor vayamos a descansar, eso te ayudara._Recomendó Seiya.

_Tienes razón, vamos._

Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Yaten se quedó pensativo, ya que los síntomas que tenía no eran normales.

_Que tendré, esto no es__ normal, espero y no sea grave ¿Cómo estarás mi amor? Te extraño mucho, estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo para estar contigo, será mejor que me duerma, así podré levantarme temprano._

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra se encontraba amaneciendo, la hermosa rubia dormía tan plácidamente hasta que sonó su despertador.

_¡Qué lindo día!_

_Buenos días hija._

_Buenos días mamá ¿Y papá?_

_Se estaba bañando._

_Entonces lo esperamos para desayunar._

_No será necesario, ya estoy aquí._

_Entonces desayunemos que tengo mucha hambre._

Luego del desayuno fueron a escoger la pintura para la habitación, de ahí los papás de Mina fueron por su equipaje, ya que regresarían a Londres por asuntos laborales.

La habitación iba a ser de tres tonos, solo pudieron elegir los colores amarillo claro y blanco, el tercer color decidieron esperar a saber el sexo del bebe. Después de la partida de sus padres, Mina llamó a sus amigas.

_Buenas tardes, Templo Hikawa ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? _

_¡Hola__ Rei! Soy Mina._

_¡Hola! ¿A __qué debo tú llamada?_

_Es que me gustaría saber si la tía Rei quiere ayudarme a decorar la habitación de mi bebé._

_¿Yo tía? _

_Pues claro, acaso no somos amigas, casi hermanas._

_Claro que si amiga._

_Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11:00 am y después de pintar el cuarto las in__vito a comer, bueno… Te dejo, es que tengo que hablarles a las demás._

_OK, nos vemos mañana._

_Hasta mañana._

Mina cuelga para llamarle a Lita.

_¿Bueno?_

_Lita buenas tardes__, habla Mina ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien, aunque los ascos y los mareos me están volviendo loca, pero feliz por la llegada de mi angelito._

_¡Qué bueno! Me da mucho gusto._

_Lita te hablaba para saber si puedes venir mañana a mi casa para que me ayudes a pintar el cuarto de tú sobrino o sobrina._

_¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_Pues claro, tú y las chicas son como mis hermanas._

_Muchas gracias, tú sabes que eres como mi hermana y claro que te ayudo con la decoración del cuarto._

_Bueno, después las invito a comer._

_OK, pero yo llevo el postre._

_Está bien, a las 11:00 a.m._

_Ok, nos vemos mañana._

_Hasta mañana._

Mina cuelga y le llama a Amy.

_Bueno, casa de la Familia Mizuno._

_¡Hola Amy, soy Mina!_

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estás?_

_¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien ¿A qué debo tú llamada?_

_Es que quería que me ayudaras a pintar el cuarto de tú futuro sobrino o sobrina._

_¿Hablas en serio?_

_Claro que si, tú eres como una hermana para mí._

_Perfecto ¿A qué hora?_

_A las 11:00 a.m. ¿OK?_

_OK, ahí estaré._

_Nos vemos._

Mina cuelga y le marca a Serena.

_Hola buenas noches._

_Hola Sere, soy Mina _

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Qué paso?_

_No paso nada ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?_

_Pues pensaba salir con Darién ¿Por qué?_

_Es que solo quería ver si podrías ayudarme a pintar el cuarto de tú futuro sobrino o sobrina ¿Qué dices?_

_Claro que si, además él podría ayudarnos a mover algunas cosas._

_OK, entonces te espero mañana a las 11:00 a.m._

_OK, ahí estaré nos vemos._

Mina hubiera querido avisarles a las outers pero era imposible, ya que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Mina tenía algo de hambre y no quería comer sola, así que decidió ir al Crown y poder platicar con Andrew.

Una vez ahí entro al lugar sorprendiendo al joven que atendía, ya que no era común verla sola y mucho menos de noche.

_¡Hola mina! ¡Qué sorpresa!_

_¡Hola Andrew!_

_¿A qué debo el honor de tú visita?_

_Es que tengo __un poco de hambre y no quise cenar sola en mi casa._

_¿Qué te sirvo?_

_Pues quiero una malteada de chocolate, un sándwich y un pastel de fresa._

_Todo eso vas a cenar ¿No crees que es demasiado? Te puedes enfermar._

_No lo creo, además ahora como por dos. _

_¿Cómo que por dos? No entiendo._

_Ahhh… Perdón, es que no te he dicho__ la nueva noticia._

_¿Qué me tienes que decir?_

_¡Estoy embarazada!_

_¿Qué?_

_Si tengo un mes de embarazo._

_¡Wow! No, puedo creerlo._

_Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere, pero estoy feliz._

_¿Y tus padres ya lo saben?_

_Si y me apoyan._

_Qué bueno ¿Y qué hay del papá?_

_Pues él no lo sabe, él regreso a su país antes de que me enterará de mi embarazo._

_Lo siento, no quise…_

_No te preocupes, por mi bebé voy a luchar, además para que quiere a un papá si tiene a__ su tío Darién y a su tío Andrew._

_¿Qué?_

_¿O acaso no quiere__s ser el tío de mi bebe?_

_¡Claro que sí! Tú sabes que eres como mi hermana y que te quiero mucho._

_Gracias._

_Aquí tienes la malteada y el sándwich, el pastel te lo doy al final para que no se haga feo._

_OK._

Mina estuvo platicando con Andrew hasta que el Crown cerro, después el chico llevo a Mina hasta su casa, al llegar se despidieron, no sin antes invitarlo a él y a Unasuki a pintar el cuarto del bebe, después entro y se puso su pijama para acostarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, aseo su casa y espero a sus amigos. Una vez que dieron las 11, los chicos fueron llegando poco a poco, la pintura ya se encontraba en la habitación.

_¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por venir, la verdad estoy muy contenta._

_¡Hola! _Contestaron todos muy alegres.

_Nosotros también estamos muy contentos por la llegada de tú bebé._Dijo Serena.

_Claro, sabes perfectamente que te queremos y a ese angelito mucho más._Dijo Amy.

_Así es, además vamos a consentir a ese precioso ángel que viene en camino._Confirmo Rei.

_Por supuesto que sí, tendrá__ unos tíos súper consentidores._ Dijo Lita.

_Claro__, a este bebe no le faltara nada. _Dijo Andrew.

_Lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro._Señalo Unasuki.

_Así es Mina, nosotros te queremos demasiado y estamos ansiosos de tenerlo en nuestros brazos._Continúo Darién.

_Ay chicos, ya ven, ya me hicieron llorar, pero gra__cias por su apoyo incondicional, sé que mi bebe será muy querido por ustedes, los quiero mucho._

_Sabes que me encantan los niños, por eso estoy en pediatría. _Dijo Darién inocentemente.

_Ya oíste Se__rena, Darién ya quiere un hijo ¿Cuando te animas?_

_¡Mina!_Dijeron todas.

_¡Que! Si es la verdad ¿O no Darién?_

Darién y Serena estaban súper rojos, no sabían dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza.

_Jajajjaaa… _Todos no pudieron evitar reír.

_Ay amigo no te sonrojes, sabes que es un juego._

_Ya lo sé Andrew, pero que pena._

_Olvidémoslo y manos a la obra._Dijo Rei zanjando en tema.

_OK._Contestaron todos.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación que sería del futuro bebé, los hombres sacaron las cosas más pesadas y las chicas lo menos pesado, una vez todo fuera se pusieron a pintar la habitación como eran muchos terminaron muy rápido.

_Chicos,__ ya hemos terminado por hoy, lo demás será para después, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre._

_Si._Dijeron todos.

Todos pasaron al comedor, cada uno eligió la porción que se iba a comer, después de la amena comida, Lita saco un delicioso pastel de chocolate, solo como ella sabe prepáralos.

Después del delicioso postre, se quedaron platicando.

_¡M__uchas gracias amigos! La habitación de mi bebe va a quedar bellísima, solo esperaremos a que el doctor nos diga que va ser para poder continuar._

_No, gracias a ti por dejarnos vivir esta experiencia contigo._Dijo Serena muy contenta.

_Bueno Mina nos vemos mañana en la escuela._Dijo Lita despidiéndose.

_OK__, chicos, muchas gracias nuevamente y nos vemos mañana._

Todos salieron de la casa de Mina para ir a descansar un rato, ella se fue a su cuarto, se dio un baño, se puso su pijama, y se puso a ver un poco de televisión.

Mina se quedo dormida al poco rato de acostarse, ya que el cansancio era inminente, a la mañana siguiente su día de clases fue normal, al final las chicas la acompañaron a su casa para ver toda la ropita y los juguetes que habían comprado.

_Ha de ser hermoso ser madre._Dijo Serena.

_La verdad si, aunque aún no me crece la panza, pero me siento feliz._

_Si, ese es el sueño de toda mujer._Comento Lita.

_Así es, a mí también me gustaría saber cuántos y quiénes serán mis hijos. _Dijo Rei.

_Así es__, la única suertuda es Serena. _Dijo Amy.

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque tú si sabes que tendrás una hija._Respondió Amy.

_Bueno si, pe__ro hubiera preferido no saber que ese terremoto será mi hija._

_¡Serena!_Dijeron todas.

_¿Qué?_

_Ay Serena ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _Dijo Mina.

_No es cierto, es una broma, ustedes saben que yo quiero mucho a esa niña y que he luchado mucho por ella. _

_Chicas Serena tiene razón._Dijo Mina.

_Bueno vamos a acomodar las cosas._Dijo Rei.

Después de acomodar todo siguieron platicando.

_¡Muchas gracias amigas! No sé qué haría sin ustedes, las quiero mucho… _Mina no pudo retener más las lágrimas.

_¡Ay Mina! No llores, que nos vas a contagiar._Dijo Rei muy emocionada.

_Perdón amigas, pero saben que mis hormonas están muy sensibles._

_Descuida, mejor vamos a comer al Crown para festejar la llegada del bebé. _Dijo Lita.

_Si, vamos que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre._

Todas empezaron a reírse por el cambio tan repentino que tuvo Mina, así que no demoraron más y partieron rumbo al Crown…

**¡****Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo que les prometí, sé que es tarde, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado, ahora nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo que es mi día de descanso, saludos a todos y espero sus reviews para saber que tal esta, cuídense mucho y nos leemos para la próxima, tratare de contestar sus reviews.**

**La recamara del bebe de Mina se las enseño después, ya que**** en el fic quede listo, además si lo hago ahorita se darán cuenta del sexo y pues aun no se puede saber Jejejjeee…**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** *** PAO *****


	7. Chapter 7

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

El tiempo se les estaba pasando muy rápido, tuvieron que detener los arreglos del cuarto del bebe, ya que aun les faltaba por pintar con el color principal de acuerdo al sexo, todos estaban ansiosos por saber que iba a ser el bebe de Mina, aunque ella quisiera que fuera sorpresa pero tenía que tener su habitación lista antes de su llegada, la hermosa mamá continuo con sus citas para el control de su embarazo, siguió estudiando, la escuela la apoyo mucho en ese sentido, la pancita ya se le empezaba a notar, a sus cuatro meses de gestación ya no le quedaba el uniforme.

_Chicas me aprieta el uniforme. _Dijo Mina preocupada.

_Tranquila es normal, tu bebe ya está creciendo. _Dijo Lita.

_Lita tiene razón, porque no vamos a la dirección y compras una bata premamá del uniforme, así estarás más cómoda._ Dijo Amy.

_Tienen razón, vamos ahorita es que ya no lo aguanto y no quiero lastimar a mi bebé._

Las chicas salieron rumbo a la dirección.

_Buenos días, ¿Dónde puedo comprar una bata premamá del uniforme?_

_Aquí conmigo. _Le contesto la secretaria.

_Me puede dar 5 batas._

_Si claro, pero solo tengo las de los últimos meses._

_No importa así me duran más tiempo._

_OK, ahorita regreso._

_Gracias._

Al poco rato regreso con las batas en una bolsa con el logo del instituto.

_Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es?_

_Son 1500._

_¿Aceptas tarjeta? Es que no traigo tanto efectivo._

_Si. _

_¡Perfecto, muchas gracias!_

_De nada. ¡Hola Mina!_

_Un favor, ¿Me puede prestar su baño es que me urge cambiarme?_

_Si claro pasa._

Mina se metió al baño, al poco rato salió ya cambiada, se veía hermosa con su bata, su embarazo lucia mejor.

_¡Wow, que bonita te ves! _Dijo Serena.

_¡Gracias!_

_Chicas vayamos a clases sino llegaremos tarde. _Dijo Amy.

_OK._

Las clases continuaron su curso y en cada oportunidad sus compañeros le tocaban la panza, Mina era muy consentida, todos le cumplían sus caprichos y antojos, así pasaron otros 3 meses más.

Al final de clases ella decidió irse sola a casa, ya que con el embarazo ya no podía estar practicando en su club de volei ball, mientras caminaba se encontraba acariciando su panza cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba.

_¿Mina? ¿Eres tú?_

Mina giro su cabeza y vio al chico que la había llamado, se sorprendió mucho.

_¿Asai?_

_Si amiga, soy yo._

_Hace mucho que no te veía._

Mina al girarse sorprendió mucho a Asai.

_¿Estás embarazada? Ay, perdón, que pregunta más tonta, obvio que estas embarazada ¿Cuántos meses tienes?_

_7 meses._

_¡Wow, es increíble! Nunca me imagine verte embarazada y mucho menos a tú edad._

Mina agacho la cabeza y Asai al ver que la había regado se disculpo.

_¡Mina discúlpame no fue mi intención lastimarte! Es que… Yo… Yo me sorprendí al verte, perdóname. _

_No te preocupes._

_¿Y el papá?_

_El no sabe nada de mi bebé._

_¿Y eso?_

_¿Qué te parece si vamos a una heladería que está cerca, me invitas un helado? Es que se me antojo y te platico. _

_¡Ay Mina! Embarazada o no, tú nunca cambiaras, vamos por ese helado._

Ambos chicos salieron rumbo al lugar, la gente los veía, casi la mayoría sentía ternura al verlos juntos, ya que parecían una linda pareja en espera de su bebé.

Mina le platico todo sobre su amor, sobre su embarazo, entre otras cosas más.

La tarde se paso muy rápido y Asai decidió llevarla a su casa, ya que ya era algo tarde y en su estado era peligroso. Una vez a las afueras del edificio.

_¿Quieres pasar a ver el cuarto de mi bebé? Solo te advierto que aun no está terminado._

_Claro._

Ambos chicos entran al departamento, al verlo Asai se impresiona porque él no sabía que Mina provenía de una familia adinerada.

_¡Ya cierra la boca, no es para tanto!_

_¡Mina tú departamento está muy bonito!_

_Gracias._

_Mina ¿De dónde conoces al Sr. Alexander? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué tienes una foto con él?_

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Es que una vez él nos apoyo con los boletos de avión para unas eliminatorias._

_¡Wow! Yo no sabía que él los había ayudado, y respondiendo a tus preguntas, al Sr. Alexander lo conozco desde que nací._

_¿Cómo? No entiendo, es algún amigo de tu familia._

_No precisamente, pero lo conozco desde que nací, porque él es el hombre que me dio la vida._

_¿Qué?_

_Si, él es mi papá._

_¡Wow! Qué pequeño es el mundo._

_Sí, pero mejor vamos al cuarto de mi bebé._

_OK._

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación.

_¡Wow, está muy grande! Va a quedar bellísima._

_Si, mis amigas y dos amigos me están ayudando, estoy muy contenta._

_Si me imagino._

_La verdad estoy deseosa de tenerlo en mis brazos y cantarle._

_Que tierna, bueno yo me tengo que ir. _

_OK, espero verte pronto._

_OK, recuerda que en mí siempre tendrás un amigo y a tú bebé no le faltará cariño paternal, porque aquí tiene a su tío Asai ¿Ok?_

_OK, mi bebé será suertudo._

_¿Por qué? _

_Es que contigo serán 3 tíos que lo cuidarán como sus padres y muchas tías que lo querrán demasiado._

_Eso sí, bueno ahora si te dejo, nos vemos pronto y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme._

_OK, muchas gracias y cuando llegues a tu casa me hablas para saber que llegaste bien._

_De nada y te marco, no te preocupes._

Asai se va a su casa dejando a una Mina muy feliz, ya que volver a verlo le fue muy grato, ya que fue su segundo amor.

Ha pasado un mes desde su reencuentro con Asai, Mina ya tenía una panza enorme, ahora cuenta con 8 meses, ella se encontraba nerviosa, porque la fecha de parto ya se acercaba, así que asistió a su cita con su ginecólogo.

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Muy bien, ya que gracias a la almohada que me recomendaste he podido descansar mucho mejor._

_Si, esas almohadas son una maravilla para ustedes, ahora vamos a ver como se encuentra este hermoso bebé._

_Si claro._

El Dr. Luis la paso al cuarto de ultrasonido y la preparo.

_Bueno este bebé está muy bien, escucha sus latidos, es normal que se escuchen más rápido que los nuestros, está sano en cuanto a su corazoncito, ahora vamos a medirlo._

_¡Qué emoción! Sus latidos es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida._

_Si, es muy padre escuchar los pequeños latidos de un ser que tu creaste._

_Sí, estoy tan feliz._

_Bueno tu bebe mide 42 cms de largo, pesa 1,800 gramos, la distancia que hay entre su cabecita y su cóccix es de 27.4 cm, su cabecita mide 7.9 cm de diámetro, su fémur es de 5.6 cm de largo y su circunferencia abdominal es de 25.4 cm, solo le falta madurar sus pulmones y listo para nacer._

_Qué bueno que este bien mi bebé._

_Pues en un mes ya lo tendremos aquí, así que ya vete preparando y recuerda nada de esfuerzos._

_No te preocupes, mis padres se vendrán en unos días y estarán conmigo por cualquier cosa._

_Eso me parece buena idea, así no estarás sola el día del parto._

_¡Ay qué miedo!_

_Jajajjaaa… ¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu bebe?_

_¡No! Bueno… ¡Ay si! Me muero de ganas por saberlo._

_Mmm… Veamos si es nena o nene ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?_

_Si es niña la llamaré Yatna Kumiko y si es niño Hikaru._

_¡Qué bonitos nombres!_

_Ya localice sus piernitas, pero no se deja ver, las tiene cruzadas, al parecer este bebe no quiere que sepamos que es._

_¡Ay no! Yo que quería saber que es para tener lista su habitación, pero al parecer este jovencito o jovencita se niega a cooperar._

_Pues tendremos que esperar hasta el parto, ya que este es tu ultima ecografía._

_Bueno ni modo ¿Y para cuando tendré a mi bebé?_

_Pues según mis cálculos lo tendrás para el 2 de Diciembre._

_OK._

_Nos vemos en el parto y ya tienes todo preparado ¿Verdad?_

_Si, ya tengo la maleta lista._

_Muy bien, entonces hasta luego._

Mina sale muy contenta cuando recibió una llamada de Asai.

_¿Dónde andas Mina?_

_Estoy saliendo de mi consulta ¿Qué paso?_

_Es que quería invitarte a comer, traje algo de comida, quería darte una sorpresa y la_ _sorpresa me la lleve yo jejejjeee…_

_Jajajjaaa… Espérame ya voy para allá, solo agarro un taxi._

_OK, además traje unas sorpresas para el bebé._

_¿En serio?_

_Claro, le compre unas cuantas cositas en mi viaje._

_OK no tardo._

_Sale, aquí te espero._

Mina agarro el taxi y se fue a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez ahí se sorprendió mucho porque Asai traía un mundo de regalos para el bebé.

_¡Hola Asai! ¡Wow! A eso llamas unas cuantas cositas es mucho._

_No, nada es suficiente para este hermoso bebé que pronto iluminara nuestras vidas._

_No puedo aceptar tanto, son todos tus ahorros._

_No te preocupes, para este angelito no hay límites._

_Ay, muchas gracias, bueno pasemos a dejar todo esto._

_OK._

Los chicos acomodaron todo en la bodega donde tenían todas las cosas del bebe, después pidieron de comer, ya que Mina estaba hambrienta, después de una comida agradable se pusieron a ver películas, luego de un rato Asai se retiro a su casa a descansar, ya que no tenía mucho de haber llegado a la ciudad.

Mina continuo con sus tareas, ella había contratado una muchacha para que le ayudara con las labores domesticas, ya que con semejante panza no podía hacer nada, además estaba muy emocionada, porque sus padres llegarían en una semana más, sin embargo sus padres solo podrían quedarse hasta que ella cumpliera su cuarentena.

Lo mejor de todo es que iba a estar de vacaciones, para cuando naciera su bebe mientras tanto se puso a estudiar, ya que la otra semana iba a estar en exámenes.

La semana de exámenes llego, aunque fue algo difícil pero con el estudio lograron pasarlos sin problemas y como premio la mamá de Serena había preparado una sorpresa para ellas.

_Chicas mi mamá dijo que saliendo vayamos a mi casa ya que nos preparo una comida especial y unos postres deliciosos para celebrar nuestras buenas calificaciones._

_¡Ay que rico! _Dijo una muy emocionada Mina.

_¡Si que padre! _Dijo Lita.

_¡Wow, que bien! _Dijo Amy.

_Así es, además gracias a ustedes incremente mis calificaciones._ Dijo Serena.

_Nosotras te dimos las herramientas, pero también fue gracias a tus esfuerzos._

_Amy tiene razón, además gracias a eso vamos a comer delicioso el día de hoy._

_Ay Mina desde que estas embarazada solo piensas en comer. _Dijo Lita.

_Si tengo que alimentarme, ahora como por dos._

_¡Pero si sigues así vas a engordar!_

_¿Rei qué haces aquí? _Dijo Mina.

_Es que salí temprano y pase a verlas ¿Por qué?_

_Es que íbamos a pasar por ti, ya que mi mamá va a hacernos una comida especial y unos postres para festejar nuestras excelentes calificaciones._

_¡Qué rico! _Dijo Rei.

_Bueno vamos a nuestra clase y nos esperas aquí. _Dijo Amy.

_Si pero antes voy a hablarles a las otras chicas para que nos acompañen. _Dijo Serena.

_Si hace tiempo que no las vemos._ Dijo Mina.

_Si, desde que Mina nos dijo lo de su embarazo. _Menciono Amy.

Serena saco su celular y le marco a Haruka.

_Bueno._

_¡Hola Haruka! Soy Serena._

_¡Hola cabeza de bombón! ¿Cómo estás?_

_¡Bien! ¿Y ustedes?_

_Nosotras estamos muy bien, ayer regresamos de un viaje algo largo._

_Bueno, te llame para invitarlas a mi casa, es que mi mamá nos va a hacer una comida especial y unos deliciosos postres para festejar nuestras buenas calificaciones. _

_OK, pasamos por Hotaru a su escuela y de ahí pasamos por ustedes._

_OK, las esperamos en la entrada a la 1:00 pm._

_¿Y Darién va a ir?_

_No puede, es que tiene guardia en el hospital._

_OK, ni modo, ya será para la próxima._

_Si, bueno entonces aquí nos vemos._

_OK, por cierto tenemos unos regalitos para ustedes y unos cuantos más para el bebé._

_¿En serio?_

_Claro._

_¡Qué emoción!_

_¡Ay cabeza de bombón, tú nunca vas a cambiar!_

_Jajajjaaa… Bueno te dejo, porque ya va a empezar mi clase._

_OK, saludos a todas._

_OK, yo les digo, hasta al rato._

_Hasta al rato._

_¿Qué te dijeron? _Dijo Amy.

_Que vienen a la 1:00 por nosotras._

_¡Qué padre! _Dijo Lita.

_Si, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no las vemos. _Menciono Rei.

_Si, además dijeron que nos tienen unos regalitos y unos para el bebé._

_¿En serio? Ustedes sí que van a malcriar a mi bebé._

_Pues como no si es nuestro bebé consentido. _Dijo Lita.

_Claro, entonces aquí las veo dentro de una hora. _Les recordó Rei.

_OK._

Las chicas fueron a su clase, mientras Rei estaba paseando por los alrededores, luego fue a la cooperativa a comprar algo de beber, estaba contenta porque pronto llegaría ese hermoso ángel, que cambiaría sus vidas para bien.

Mientras tanto en un planeta alejado del sistema solar que se ha estado reconstruyendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, tres estrellas fugaces se encontraban tomando un descanso después de una larga jornada pero Yaten se encontraba nostálgico.

_¿Qué tienes Yaten?_ Pregunto Taiki muy preocupado.

_Extraño a Mina. _

_Si me imagino, aunque yo ya pude olvidar a bombón, aun las extraño._

_Si te entiendo, es difícil estar lejos del amor de tú vida, pero si seguimos trabajando duro podremos regresar con ellas._

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Yaten más tranquilo.

_Así se habla. _Dijo Seiya.

_Chicos vamos a comer algo, es que se me antojaron unas galletas._

_¿Todavía sigues con los antojos?_ Dijo Taiki.

_Si, aunque ya no tengo los ascos y los mareos, pero los antojos siguen ahí._

_Qué raro. _Dijo Seiya.

_Sí, pero esperamos que pronto se te quiten, porque si no es por el trabajo estarías engordando muchísimo. _Dijo Taiki.

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Yaten.

_Bueno vámonos a trabajar. _Continúo Seiya.

_Si._

En la Tierra las chicas ya habían salido de su clase y fueron a buscar a Rei, pero durante su camino se encontraron un tumulto de gente y se sorprendieron mucho.

_¿Qué pasará allá? _Dijo Serena.

_No lo sé. _Contesto Amy.

_Vamos a ver. _Dijo Lita.

_Si vamos. _Dijo Mina.

_¡No, tú te quedas aquí!_

_¿Por qué? Lita yo quiero ir._

_Mina estás embarazada. _

_Y que con eso Amy._

_Te pueden lastimar. _Dijo Serena.

_Tienen razón, mejor las espero aquí._

Todas fueron a ver qué pasaba en aquel tumulto.

_Hola Señorita ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Hola ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_Hola ¿Tiene novio?_

_Preciosa ¿Acepta salir conmigo?_

_¡Que hermosa eres!_

_Ehhh… yo… este… _Rei estaba confundida y se sentía acosada por todos los chicos, solo escuchaba millones de preguntas.

Las chicas se acercaron cuidadosamente, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver quien era la persona que había originado eso.

_¿Qué pasa Rei? _

_No lo sé Serena, estos se me acercaron, me bombardearon con preguntas, no he podido quitármelos de encima y ya me están hartando._

_Por dios, ay que sacarla de ahí o no saldrá viva. _Menciono Amy.

_O ellos no saldrán vivos._

_¿Por qué dices eso Serena?_

_Es que Sailor Mars puede dominar a Rei y para que te cuento._

_Tienes razón, ay que sacarla de ahí si no va a haber un incendio. _Dijo Amy.

_OK, yo me encargo de sacarla de ahí. _Dijo Lita.

Lita se acerco a la bola, comenzó a gritar, sorprendiendo mucho a los jóvenes.

_Haber chicos quítense de ahí y dejen en paz a mi amiga._

Todos voltearon y al darse cuenta de quién era la que les estaba gritando, salieron corriendo.

_Chicos mejor vámonos._

_¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a dejar a esta hermosura._

_Si tú te quieres ir, allá tú, porque yo no._

_Yo no me voy a ir sin conseguir una cita con esta niña._

_Oigan yo no quiero salir con ninguno de ustedes, me oyeron._

_Yo no me voy a rendir._

_Saben que yo no quiero problemas con la niña Hércules. _

_¡Óyeme, deja de decirme así o si no tendrás problemas! _Dijo Lita muy enojada.

_Perdón._

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Volteen._

Los chicos al voltear se asustaron, ya que sabían perfectamente que si la molestaban o molestaban a cualquiera de sus amigas, ella se enojaba mucho y podría ocurrir un accidente.

_¿Ya terminaron de molestar a mi amiga?_ Dijo Lita ya enojada y fastidiada.

_Discúlpenos, ya nos vamos._

_A mí no me tienen que pedir disculpas, la acosada fue mi amiga._

_Si chicos, vamos a disculparnos con la hermosa señorita._

_Señorita le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas en nombre de mis compañeros._

_Disculpas aceptadas, un consejo, no acosen a una mujer con tantas preguntas a la vez porque la ahuyentan, OK._

_Rei, ahora si vámonos a nuestro compromiso._

_Si vamos._

Las demás chicas se acercaron a ellas, en ese instante se acercaron Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru para saludarlas, las chicas estaban muy contentas de volverlas a ver.

_¡Hola preciosas! ¿Cómo han estado? _Dijo Haruka.

_Muy bien. _Dijo Amy.

_Pues yo cada día más grande jejejjeee…_

_Jajajjaaa… Mina, tú y tus chistes. _Dijo Lita.

_Nos vamos._

_Si, ya que no podemos dejar esperando a la mamá de Serena, pero sobre todo a sus ricos postres._

Las chicas estaban a punto de irse cuando uno de los jóvenes les impidió esto.

_Disculpe señorita, la del uniforme gris._

Todas al escuchar voltearon y se quedaron impresionados por la belleza de las jóvenes, ya que no se habían fijado muy bien.

_Si._

_¿Nos podría decir su nombre?_

_Claro, me llamo Rei Hino._

_Hermoso nombre, muchas gracias._

_Gracias a ti, con permiso._

_Hasta luego._

Las chicas continuaron su camino dejando a los chicos cautivados con su belleza.

_Ya vieron al sequito de la Srita. Serena Tsukino._

_Si. _

_Todas están hermosas, lástima que Serena, Amy y Mina tengan novio._

_Si._

_¿De casualidad vieron quienes llegaron?_

_Si, llegaron unas chicas bellísimas acompañadas de un hombre._

_Si ya lo sé ¿Pero vieron de quién se trataba?_

_Pues no._

_Eran la famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou, la diseñadora Setsuna Meiou, la hija del químico más importante de nuestro país Hotaru Tomoe y el chico era…_

_¿Era el corredor de la formula 1 más joven Haruka Tenou?_

_Aja._

_¡Noooo!_

_Tuve frente a mí a gente que admiro y no les pedí un autógrafo. _

_Que decepción. _

_¿De dónde conocerán las chicas a esas personas tan famosas?_

_No lo sé, a lo mejor las conocieron cuando los Three lights estuvieron aquí, puede que ellos se los hayan presentado y continuaron su amistad._

_Puede ser, ni modo ya vámonos._

_Si._

De ahí todas se dirigieron a su compromiso donde las esperaba una deliciosa comida.

Una vez en casa de Serena, ella toco el timbre y su mamá las recibió con mucho cariño.

_¡Hola chicas, bienvenidas!_

_¡Hola Sra. Ikuko, muchas gracias! _Saludaron todas.

_Por favor pasen._

_Muchas gracias._

_¿Cómo vas con el embarazo Mina?_ Pregunto la mamá de Serena.

_Muy bien, ya me falta un mes._

_Me da mucho gusto._

_Si estoy muy feliz._

_Por cierto les trajimos estos regalitos chicas. _Dijo Michiru.

Las chicas les trajeron una prenda de vestir de una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de Alemania, todas estaban muy emocionadas.

_¡Gracias!_

_Muchas gracias pero esto no me va a quedar._

_Jajajjaaa… _No pudieron evitar reír.

_Lo usaras después, cuando tú cuerpo regrese a la normalidad o piensas quedarte gorda para siempre. _Dijo Rei con un toque de burla.

_No. _Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Y estos son para el bebé. _Dijo Haruka.

_¡Pero es demasiado!_

_Mina para este angelito nada es demasiado._

_Muchas gracias, mi bebé tendrá unas tías muy consentidoras, espero que no me lo malcríen ehhh…_

_¿Y qué piensas hacer con el bebé una vez que tus padres se vayan y empieces la escuela?_

_No lo sé Sra. Ikuko, yo quiero seguir estudiando, tengo que buscar a alguien que me lo cuide._

_Si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo en lo que vas a la escuela y después de clases pasas por él o ella._

_¿En serio?_

_Claro, por mi no hay problema, yo adoro a los niños, eso si me tienes que traer todo lo que necesite._

_Claro que si, cuente con ello._

_Entonces pasemos a comer._

Mamá Ikuko sirvió la comida y todas la disfrutaron mucho, de ahí saco el postre que fue un Pay de limón que tanto adoraban las chicas. La tarde fue pasando y ya era hora de marcharse.

_Bueno es hora de irnos. _Dijo Haruka.

_Tienes razón Haruka, además necesito llegar a mi casa a descansar, los pies me están matando._

_Vamos y de paso las llevamos a sus casas._

_¡Gracias Michiru!_

Las chicas se despidieron de mamá Ikuko y de Serena, para abordar los carros que las llevarían a sus casas, al final llevaron a Mina, esta al llegar subió a la bodega donde se encontraban las cosas de su bebé. Después fue a darse un delicioso baño, se coloco su pijama y se a costo a dormir…

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Les pido una disculpa por actualizar este fic hasta ahora, se que les había prometido hacerlo cada domingo pero se me ha dificultado, ya que mi cargador murió y mi pila no es compatible con mi Lap, así que la voy a tener de regreso para finales de Junio, así que para esas fechas podre actualizar, lo siento! Ahora pude hacerlo porque mi cuñada me prestó la suya, pero no siempre puede hacerlo, bueno les dejo para que sigan leyendo.**

**Saludos y espero poder regresar pronto**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS*** *** PAO *****


	8. Chapter 8

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

A la mañana siguiente Mina despertó con un hambre, así que fue a desayunar un poco de fruta, se arreglo, ya que iría a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto, una vez lista salió tomo un taxi.

_Buenos días me lleva al aeropuerto por favor._

_Claro que sí._

El trayecto fue tranquilo, pero Mina recordó los bellos momentos que paso junto a Yaten, estaba tan feliz por el hermoso regalo que le había dejado, pero triste por su partida, no sabía si él algún día se iba a enterar de que era papá.

_¿Qué estarás haciendo mi amor? _No pudo evitar preguntárselo.

Mientras tanto en un planeta lejano, un peli plateado se encontraba descansando después de una larga jornada laboral.

_¿Qué estarás haciendo mi bella Mina? _Dijo en su pensamiento.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego Seiya hasta que le hablo.

_Otra vez pensando en ella._

_Si, tú sabes que nunca podré sacarla de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón, ella es mi mujer._

_Yaten, ya ha pasado tiempo, puede ser que ya este rehaciendo su vida con otra persona._

_Espero que no._

_Ay hermano, realmente deseo que te espere._

_Yo igual, créeme que es lo que más deseo._

Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Taiki rompió ese silencio.

_Chicos la princesa quiere vernos._

_Ya vamos. _Contestaron Yaten y Seiya.

Mientras tanto, Mina estaba llegando al Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Tokio, una vez dentro, reviso en la pantalla el vuelo de sus padres percatándose que venía demorado por una hora, así que fue a un restaurante a tomar un jugo y no hacer tan tediosa la espera…

…La hora paso y el vuelo aterrizo sin problema, Mina fue a la salida de llegadas internacionales, después de que los Señores Aino recogieran sus maletas, la bella rubia logro ver a sus padres, ella se puso muy contenta, los abrazo y beso, para luego partir a su casa.

La familia tomo un taxi, pero los padres de Mina decidieron sorprenderla con un regalo.

_Vamos a comprar un carro para que después tengas donde transportarte. _Dijo el Sr. Aino.

_Papá no es necesario._

_Claro que sí, yo no quiero que andes sola con un bebé y mucho menos en camión o caminando, puede ser peligroso._

_Hija tú padre tiene razón. _Apoyo la Sra. Aino.

_Está bien, pero yo lo escojo._

_Como tú digas Princesa. _Dijo el Sr. Aino.

Una vez ahí, Mina se dedico a ver los autos de toda la tienda y estaba un poco indecisa hasta que vio un bellísimo carro Renault Megane Coupé Cabriolet negro para cuatro personas.

_Buena elección._

_Tú padre tiene razón, es muy bonito._

_Sí, me encantó, muchas gracias._

_Nos lo llevamos. _Dijo el Sr. Aino.

_Perfecto Sr. Aino nos pueden acompañar a mi cubículo para poder tramitar el contrato de la compra del automóvil._

_Claro que sí._

Todos siguieron al ejecutivo de ventas, unas vez ahí los invito a sentarse mientras el imprimía el contrato.

_Sr. Aino aquí tiene el contrato, puede leerlo con calma mientras tanto les ofrezco algo de tomar._

_Si por favor, a mi me podría regalar un vaso con agua. _Dijo Mina.

_¿Ustedes Señores Aino?_

_Yo estoy muy bien muchas gracias. _Contesto la Sra. Aino.

_No gracias. _Dijo el Sr. Aino.

Después de un rato firmo el contrato y se lo entrego al ejecutivo de ventas.

_Aquí tiene el contrato firmado._

_Muchas gracias ¿Cómo va a ser su pago?_

_Tarjeta de debito de contado, por favor. _Contesto el papá de Mina.

_Claro que sí, pasen conmigo a la caja._

Mina estaba contentísima. Al llegar a la caja…

_Buenas tardes, me presta su tarjeta de debito y su identificación Sr. Aino, por favor._

_Claro, aquí tiene._

_Me puede firmar el voucher y en la parte de arriba me coloca su teléfono._

_No importa que el teléfono no sea de aquí._

_No importa, solo es por cuestión de trámite y para que en caso de ser necesario podamos localizarlo._

_Ok, aquí tiene._

_Gracias, en un momento viene su ejecutivo de ventas para entregarle las llaves de su auto._

_Muchas gracias._

_Gracias, aquí tienen las llaves de su auto y la copia del contrato de su vehículo._

_Muchas gracias._

_Acompáñenme, de este lado les entregan su auto. _Les indico su ejecutivo de ventas.

_Claro._

Una vez que llegaron al auto Mina lo abrió y toda la familia se metió en el.

_Muchas gracias joven._

_Al contrario muchas gracias a usted._

_Ya vámonos a la casa es que estoy muy cansada. _Dijo la Sra. Aino.

_Si, además ya tengo mucha hambre._

_Qué bueno, vendí uno de los carros más caros, ahora si me toca una buena comisión. _Pensó el vendedor.

_Que les parece si para celebrar vamos a comer a un restaurant._

_Me parece perfecto papá._

_Está bien, pero de ahí nos vamos para la casa, ya no es lo mismo 2 de 20 que 1 de 40.*_

Después de manejar unos 15 minutos llegaron al restaurante con una Mina muy hambrienta.

_Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al restaurante K'shiki._

_Buenas tardes, nos puede dar una mesa para tres, por favor._

_Claro que sí, síganme, por favor._

Poco tiempo después, el mesero se acerco para darles los menús.

_Buenas tardes, esta ocasión yo seré su mesero, aquí tienen las cartas y en un momento regreso a tomar su orden._

_Muchas gracias._

Después de un tiempo prudente el mesero se acerco a tomar la orden.

_¿Cuál serán sus ordenes señor?_

_Mi esposa ordenará Takoyaki*, mi hija desea Tempura de pollo* y yo quiero Ramen*._

_¿Qué le ofrezco para beber?_

_Agua de naranja para todos._

_OK, en seguida se lo traigo._

_Gracias._

Luego de una plática amena, sus alimentos llegaron, comieron muy rico, después optaron por un delicioso pastel de chocolate a petición de Mina, después abandonaron el lugar no sin antes pagar la cuenta y dejarle una buena propina al muchacho por su excelente servicio, en seguida partieron a casa, ahí se pasaron toda la tarde descansando, ya que el viaje los agoto a todos.

Así pasó el mes que le faltaba de gestación, Mina antes de acostarse sintió como le trono la cadera.

_Auch ¿Qué será esto? ¿Por qué me trono?_

Después de meditarlo por un rato y al no tener la respuesta decidió acostarse a dormir, pero más tardo en hacerlo cuando sintió que algo tibio recorría sus piernas.

_¡Oh por dios! Ya me hice pipi. _

Así que se dirigió al baño, al salir comenzó a sentirse mal en la madrugada, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que se paró de la cama como pudo y fue a avisarles a sus papás.

_Mamá, Papá me siento mal, me duele mucho._

_¿Qué? Claro vámonos._

_Ya tan rápido… Espera solo voy por la maleta._

_Si, apúrense por favor… ¡Ayyy…!_

_Ya estamos listos, vámonos _

_¿Acaso no piensan cambiarse?_

_No, ya no hay tiempo._

Mina se subió a la parte trasera para poder estar más cómoda, él Sr. Aino manejó lo más rápido que pudo, durante el trayecto Mina saco su celular y le marcó a Serena.

_Bueno ¿Quién habla? _Le contesto muy adormilada.

Serena soy Mina.

_Hola Mina, Ya te diste cuenta de qué hora es._

_¡Ya lo sé, pero estoy a punto de dar a luz y tú me sales con eso! _Le contesto ya desesperada por los dolores.

_Tranquila hija, entiéndela no es una hora prudente para llamar. _Le dijo la Sra. Aino.

_¿Qué?_ Dijo ya una muy despierta Serena.

_Si mamá, Perdóname Serena, es que me duele, avísale a los demás, por favor._

_Si, no te preocupes, yo… yo les aviso._

_OK, las veo en el hospital, Ayyy…_

_Siii… _

Serena le hablo a cada una de ellas, mientras en el camino le hablo a su doctor y a Asai.

_¡Luis, ya tengo contracciones, Ayyy…!_

_Tranquila, respira y no te desesperes ¿Ya vienes en camino?_

_Ya, mi papá me está llevando ¡Ayyy…!_

_Aquí te espero, lo bueno es que estoy de guardia._

_OK, en un rato estoy ahí._

Al colgar le marco a Asai.

_Asai, perdona que te llame a estas horas pero…_

_¿Qué paso Mina? ¿Estás bien?_

_¡Ayyy…! Si y no, pero ya tengo las contracciones, mi bebé ya va a nacer._

_¿Qué? Tranquila Mina… Ya voy para el hospital. _Dijo algo nervioso.

_OK, pero tranquilo tu, te espero allá y maneja con cuidado… ¡Ayyy!_

_Si, y descuida manejare con cuidado._

A los pocos minutos Mina llegó al hospital, el Sr. Aino la bajo cargando y la coloco en una silla de ruedas que la estaba esperando, al poco rato los chicos llegaron y fueron conducidos a la sala de espera.

_Enfermera llévela a la habitación para que dilate._

_Claro doctor._

Mina fue llevada al cuarto, Asai la subió a la cama y la enfermera la conecto al monitoreo fetal electrónico de manera externa que les indicaba el acercamiento de las contracciones y la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé. Asai no pudo resistir y saco su cámara de video para tener los mejores momentos del parto.

_Ahí viene otra, ayyyy… me duele mucho, ya quiero que nazca._

_No llores, mi madre me dijo que si pujas los dolores pasan rápido._

_Mi amor, Asai tiene razón._

_Si ustedes lo dicen… Mmm… Tienen razón, ya paso._

Mina no se había dado cuenta de que Asai la estaba grabando.

_¿Me estas grabando? ¡Qué te pasa, no ves que me…! Ahí viene otra… Mmm… _

_Tranquila, solo estoy grabando los mejores momentos de tu parto, será un buen recuerdo._

_Te aprovechas porque sabes que no me puedo parar… Ayyyy… Mmm… Pero deja que pueda y no te me vas a escapar… Me escuchaste Asai… Ayyyy… Mmm…_

_Ya no te quejes, que vas a salir fea y gruñona en el video._

_No te burles de mi Asai… Me encantaría que estuvieras en mi lugar… Ayyyy… Mmm…_

Durante la pequeña discusión, el Dr. Luis entró a la habitación.

_Hola Mina ¿Cómo estás? _

_¡Mal! Me duele mucho, ya no aguanto… Ayyyy… Mmm… Además este que se supone que es mi amigo se está burlando… Ayyyy… De mí._

_Déjame revisarte._

_Si._

_¡Mina ya no pujes! Tu bebe esta por nacer, enfermera, ya es hora, ay que apurarnos o este bebé nace aquí._

_Si doctor._

La enfermera y el doctor se llevaron a Mina lo más rápido que pudieron, una vez ahí…

_Joven vaya con la enfermera para que pueda pasar a grabar el parto._

_Si. _

_Esperen ¿Cómo que grabar? ¿Están mal o qué? _

_No estamos mal y aunque no quieras voy a entrar, así que con permiso me voy a preparar._

Asai tardo solo unos minutos en esterilizarse y vestirse adecuadamente, al entrar, comenzó a filmar la labor de parto.

_Ahora si Mina… Puja..._

_Ya voy… Mmm… _

_No voy a poder… Ayyyy… _

_¡Vamos preciosa, tú puedes! _Dijo Asai.

_Si voy a poder… Mmm… Ayyyy…_

_Puja Mina, ya viene. _

_Ayyyy… Mmm…_

_Eso es Linda, recuerda que pronto tendrás a tú bebé. _Apoyo Asai nuevamente.

_Si… Mmm…_

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera.

_Ya tardo mucho ¿No creen? _Dijo Serena muy preocupada.

_Tranquila amor, los partos son algo tardados, más si son primerizas._

_Sí, pero me preocupa, según lo que me has dicho y he leído es muy riesgoso durante la adolescencia._

_Ay Serena tonta, tú siempre tan preocupada, además si hubiera pasado algo, ya nos hubieran avisado. _Dijo Rei para calmar los nervios de Serena, mejor dicho los suyos que trataba de controlar.

_Ay Rei, tú siempre molestándome._

_Imagínate cuando tú tengas a tú primer bebé._

_¡Rei! _Dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

_Que tiene de malo, algún día tú y Darién tendrán hijos ¿Verdad Darién?_

_Este yo… _Darién trato de contestar pero la vergüenza lo dejo sin palabras.

_No te avergüences Darién, es normal dentro de una pareja…_

_Además ya sabemos de la existencia de Rini… _Dijo en voz baja para evitar que se descubra su secreto y los tachen de a locos.

_Ya chicas, todas estamos muy nerviosas, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y dejemos las intimidades en ese lugar. _Dijo Amy.

_Si. _Contestaron todas.

_Si, chicas, es mejor estar alegres porque nuestro sobrino o sobrina esta por nacer. _Recordó Lita.

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto, Mina se encontraba pujando, el bebé ya estaba asomando la cabecita.

_Vamos Mina, ya falta poco, ya puedo ver su cabecita._

_Mmm… _

_Voy a grabar este momento._

_¿A dónde vas Asai?_

_Voy de este lado para tener mejor ángulo._

_Pobre de ti y grabes lo que no debes ¿Me escuchaste?_

_Chicos tranquilos, Mina tu sigue pujando que ya falta poco y tu Asai colócate de este lado así grabaras el nacimiento sin enfocar su parte intima._

Mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores doradas, se encontraba Yaten platicando con sus hermanos cuando de pronto sintió algo muy extraño.

_¡Ay!_

_¿Qué tienes Yaten? _Pregunto un muy preocupado Taiki.

_¿Estás bien hermano? _Secundo Seiya.

_No lo sé, siento algo cálido en mi pecho y no sé que es, es un sentimiento tan hermoso._

_Qué raro ¿No crees Seiya?_

_Tienes razón Taiki, es muy raro todo esto ¿No será que es por tu cumpleaños? A lo mejor son los deseos de la gente de nuestro planeta, recuerda que podemos percibirlos._

_Puede ser… _Pero en su pensamiento solo rondaba una cosa… _¿Como estará mi Mina? ¿Que estará haciendo? _

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

_Puja Mina… Ya falta poco, ya lleva la mitad de su cuerpecito afuera._

_Ayyyy… Mmm…_

_Una vez más, te prometo que es el ultimo, vamos Mina…_

_Mmm… Ayyyy…_

Después del último esfuerzo se escuchó por primera vez el llanto de ese bebé tan esperado.

_¡Mina ya nació! _Dijo un muy emocionado Asai.

_¡Qué felicidad! ¿Qué es Luis? _Mina no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción.

_Es una hermosa niña._

_Mi bella Yatna Kumiko._

Enfermera anote en el expediente por favor: Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de Febrero a las 3:00 am y su nombre es Yatna Kumiko.

_Tenemos que cortarle el cordón umbilical para que la limpien, pesen y la revisen a fondo._

_Asai, me harías el honor de cortarle el cordón a tu sobrina._

_¿Yo?_

_Pues claro que tu tonto ¡Quien más aquí se llama Asai?_

_¿Estás segura? _

_Completamente._

_Claro que sí, con mucho gusto, por favor, alguien que grabe este hermoso momento._

_Enfermera ayúdenos por favor._

_Claro doctor._

_Asai solo tienes que cortar aquí después de que presione este lado del cordón ¿Ok?_

_Ok, pero que nervios, pero no la lastimare ¿Verdad?_

_No la lastimaras._

Una vez que el cordón fue cortado…

_Que hermosa experiencia Mina ¡Muchas gracias!_

_De nada Asai, tú has estado ahí conmigo desde que te enteraste de mi embarazo, sabes que te quiero mucho, a pesar de nuestro pasado._

_Tienes razón, bueno mientras alisto y aseo a Mina porque no vas a avisarles a los demás que ya han de estar colgados de las paredes de los nervios._

_Si, voy a avisarles._

_Dr. Antes de que se vaya el joven déjenme decirles que la niña peso 2.5 Kilogramos y midió 50 centímetros. _

_Gracias Asai._

Mientras Asai salió a avisarles, el Dr. Luis le hizo una revisión a Mina verificando que la placenta haya salido completamente y se le realizo unas curaciones pertinentes.

_Ya terminaste Luis, es que estoy muy cansada._

_Si ya termine, ya en un momento te llevamos a tú habitación para que descanses._

_Gracias por todo ¿Y mi bebé?_

_La llevaron a revisión, en un rato te la llevamos a tú cuarto._

_OK muchas gracias._

En eso sale Asai de la sala de parto para avisarles a los demás del nacimiento de la pequeña princesita de Venus hija de la futura Reina del planeta del amor.

_¡Chicos ya nació!_

_¿Qué fue el bebé? _Pregunto Serena.

_¡Fue una hermosa niña!_

_¡Qué padre, ya tenemos sobrina! _Dijo Rei y todos se abrazaron muy contentos.

En eso llegan las outers, ya que estaban fuera de Tokio y al llegar a su casa vieron sus mensajes donde decía que Mina se encontraba en labor de parto y salieron rumbo al hospital.

_¿Cómo esta Mina? _Pregunto Haruka.

_Está bien, aunque algo cansada, pero bien. _Contesto Asai.

_¿Y que fue? _Pregunto Michiru.

_Fue una niña. _Contesto Serena.

_Que padre, la pequeña princesa de Venus, por fin nació. _Dijo Hotaru sin darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

_¿Qué?_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Asai, Andrew, Unasuki y los Sres. Aino.

_¿Cómo que la princesa de Venus? _Pregunto el papá de Mina.

Haruka le tapo la boca y Setsuna entro a tratar de componer la metida de pata de Hotaru.

_Es que… a lo que se refiere Hotaru es que… como las chicas y ella jugaban a que eran princesas, cada una eligió un planeta y como Mina era la princesa de Venus pues su hija se convertiría en la pequeña princesa de ese planeta. _Dijo Setsuna un poco nerviosa.

_Sí, a eso me refería. _Confirmo Hotaru.

_Que tierna e inocente niña. _Dijo la mamá de Mina.

_Si como no, de tierna no tiene nada, la Sailor de la destrucción. _Dijo Hotaru en voz baja.

_Disculpa jovencita dijo algo. _Pregunto la Sra. Aino.

_No, yo no dije nada._ Dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa pero luego reacciono a lo que dijo la Sra. Aino. _¿Me dijo jovencita?_

_Si._

_¿Cómo supo que yo era mujer? Es que nadie se da cuenta._

_Se nota en la fineza de tú rostro._

En eso sale el Dr. Luis e interrumpe la plática.

_¡Hola chicos! Como ya les habrán informado, ya nació la hija de mina, está sana y muy hermosa, peso 2.5 Kg y midió 50cms. En un rato llevaremos a Mina a su habitación. _

_OK._

Todos fueron al cuarto a esperarla, todos estaban ansiosos de conocer a la nena.

Una vez todos reunidos, llego la feliz mamá.

_¡Felicidades! _Dijeron todos a coro.

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí!_

_¿Crees que nos perderíamos el nacimiento de nuestra sobrina?_ Dijo Serena.

_Por supuesto que no._

Todos estaban felices cuando llegó la niña.

_Buenas noches, aquí les traigo a esta preciosidad._

_Buenas noches. _Dijo Mina.

_Aquí tiene a su bebé, me retiro y muchas felicidades._

Muchas gracias.

Mina al recibirla en sus brazos se puso a llorar de felicidad, todos se acercaron para conocerla, Yatna Kumiko era una niña muy hermosa, era el vivo retrato de Yaten solo que con el cabello rubio aun no se veía el color de sus ojos pero esperaba que fueran verdes como su padre.

Todos quedaron encantados con la belleza de la niña, los abuelos no cabían de felicidad.

Asai no dejo de tomar fotos de los diferentes momentos que surgían en la habitación, más tarde cada uno de las personas abandonaron la habitación para que Mina descansara.

Ya una vez fuera de la habitación…

_Chicos esperen. _Dijo Serena.

_¿Qué paso Serena? _Dijo Rei.

_Antes de que se vayan, es importante que nos reunamos mañana en casa de Mina para terminar la decoración de la habitación de Yatna ahora que sabemos que es niña._

_Es cierto, tenemos que acomodar todos los muebles y la ropa de la bebe. _Dijo Amy.

_¿A qué hora nos vemos? _Pregunto Lita.

_Les parece que nos veamos a las 2:00 p.m. en la entrada del edificio, yo me encargo de avisarles a los papás de Mina, ya que no creo que ellos quieran despegarse de su hija mientras está hospitalizada._

_Muy bien Cabeza de bombón, yo paso por la pintura rosa y todos nos vemos ahí._

_Así quedamos entonces, nos vemos en un rato chicos y chicas…_

**Hola chicas y chicos aquí les dejo este capítulo nuevo, se que tardo en actualizar y que no tengo perdón, pero a veces me es difícil por el trabajo pero lo que sí es seguro es que no dejare mis historias sin acabar, así que espero me tengan paciencia, cuídense mucho y saludos desde Cancún. Porfa dejenme sus reviews para saber que opinan. Gracias a los lectores que son pacientes y aun me siguen. **

**Renault Megane Coupé Cabriolet negro: http: / www.k /fotos /bbtcontent /clipping/ KM7KPH 20100302 _ 0090 /5 . jpg**

**2 de 20 que 1 de 40*= Es una frase mexicana que da a entender que ya no se tiene el mismo rendimiento que cuando se era joven.**

**Takoyaki* = Comida japonesa hecha básicamente de ****harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola del tamaño de la de Ping Pong. Se asan en un tipo de plancha de hierro con huecos en forma semicircular y se sirven con salsa tipo Worcester. Es típico de la región de Kansai.**

**Tempura de pollo* = Platillo japonés, son tiras de pollo cubiertas con una pasta homogénea a base de harina, huevo y agua muy fría, se fríen estas tiras ya cubiertas hasta que la masa esté ligeramente dorada y crujiente, se acompaña de una salsa de soja y verduras.**

**Ramen* = Es la versión japonesa de la sopa de fideos chinos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

A los dos días la mamá y la niña salieron del hospital rumbo a su casa, todos estaban tan contentos con la llegada de esa preciosa angelita.

Al llegar a la casa Mina jamás se imagino la sorpresa que le esperaba…

_Chicas en cuanto lleguemos a la casa, le doy de comer a mi bebe y nos ponemos a terminar la decoración de su habitación, ya que ahora si sabemos que color usar._

_¡Mina estás loca! ¡Acabas de parir!_

_Rei no estoy loca, además tenemos que terminarlo._

_Ya lo sabemos, pero llegando le das de comer a esta hermosa niña y descansas, ya después nos encargaremos de eso._

_Rei, por favor…_

_Rei nada o prefieres que le llame a Luis para que te regañe y te regrese al hospital._

_¡No! Está bien, prometo que cuando llegue, descansare._

_Así me gusta, además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte._

_¿Por qué? _

_Pues porque… _Pero todas le tapan la boca para que no dijera nada de más.

_¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Qué me ocultan?_

_¡Nada! _Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

_No sé porque, pero siento que me están ocultando algo… ¿Le paso algo a mi casa verdad? ¿Es eso?_

_No paso nada en tu casa, tranquilízate, recuerda que estas amamantando y las preocupaciones no le harán bien a Yatna._

_Ya se Amy, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Bueno ya no te atormentes más, ya llegamos a tu casa para que veas que no paso nada en tu ausencia y salgas de dudas, además están tus papás viviendo aquí y ellos saben llevar muy bien una casa._

_Pues si verdad._

Todas las chicas subieron al piso de Mina emocionadas por la sorpresa que le tenían.

_Bueno Mina hemos llegado. _Dijo Lita.

_Si, por fin en casa._

_¿Me permites cargar a Yatna?_

_Claro que si Serena._

Rei abrió la puerta y todo estaba en silencio y eso extraño un poco a Mina ya que pensó encontrar a sus amigos en su departamento para darle la bienvenida a la bebé.

_Bueno Mina, adelante. _Le dijo Amy.

_Ay sí, ya la extrañaba mucho, sobre todo mi cama._

Cuando Mina puso un pie en su casa y encendió la luz todos gritaron…

_¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidas Yatna y Mina!_

_¡Wow chicos! ¡Muchas gracias, que sorpresa!_

Todos la abrazaron y felicitaron, todos cargaron a Yatna y ella estaba feliz en los brazos de todos, después de unos minutos Mina le dio de comer y la acostó a dormir.

_Bueno ahora que Yatna está dormida… Te tenemos una sorpresa. _Dijo Haruka.

_¿Una sorpresa?_

_Sí, pero antes necesitamos taparte los ojos. _Dijo Michiru.

_Oigan chicos, no creo que sea buena idea lo de taparme los ojos, estoy recién aliviada y no quiero terminar en el suelo…_

_Tranquila Mina, nosotros no vamos a dejar que te caigas. _Dijo Darien.

Darien le tapo los ojos y la condujeron a su sorpresa, al llegar abrieron la puerta y le quitaron la venda de los ojos y Mina…

_¡Oh por dios! Ustedes… ¿Cuándo?_

_Pues nos pusimos de acuerdo al día siguiente de que te aliviaste y pues nos pusimos a trabajar lo más rápido que pudimos y pues aquí tienes el resultado. _Dijo Setsuna.

_¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Les quedo increíble, me encanto! En serio gracias. _Mina no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción.

_De nada, ya sabes que te queremos y que no podíamos dejar a Yatna sin su habitación. _Señalo Serena.

Mientras ella estaba viendo la habitación de su hija, escucho en el monitor de bebe que la pequeña Yatna comenzó a llorar.

_Bueno chicos, los dejo un momento tengo que ver que necesita mi hija, ¡Wow! Se oye raro decir eso ¿Verdad? _

_Jajajjaaa… si se oye un poquito raro pero así son las cosas y no te preocupes te dejamos descansar, ya es algo tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar. _Dijo Haruka.

_Ok chicos, bueno yo voy a ver a mi chiquita, por favor cierren cuando se vayan y muchas gracias por todo. _

_No tienes porque Mina, nos vemos después. _Dijo Michiru muy contenta.

Al entrar a su cuarto su pequeña seguía llorando…

_Ya mi amor, no llores chiquita, mami ya está aquí, solo dame chance de cambiarte y te doy de comer._

Después de cambiarla se sentó en la mecedora para darle de comer, mientras lo hacia se puso a cantarle una canción de cuna.

_Duerme lucero lindo_

duerme luz de mis sueños

que yo todo el tiempo te mimo

acunándote en mi pecho.

Duerme lucero lindo,

que nada enturbie tus sueños

que tu madre mientras canta

te protege de los vientos

Duerme lucero lindo,

duerme mientras yo velo

que cantando todo el tiempo

te diré lo que te quiero...

_Mi Yatna, como quisiera que tu padre estuviera con nosotras, si tan solo supiera de ti, sería el hombre más feliz, se que amara como yo lo hago, espero regrese pronto._

Mina estaba tan absorta viendo a su hija que no se dio cuenta de que sus padres la observaban, se dio cuenta hasta que vio un flash.

_Papá ¿Qué haces? _Dijo Mina en susurros para no despertar a Yatna.

_Retratatando este bello momento, es tan hermoso ver a una madre amamantar a su hija y más hermoso es saber que esa mujer es mi hija amamantando a mi nieta._

_Es cierto, tu padre tiene razón, te veías tan tierna._

_Además me recordaste a tu madre cuando te daba de comer a ti. _

_Gracias por su apoyo, los amo._

_No tienes porque hija, nosotros te amamos, además esta preciosidad me conquisto desde la primera vez que toque tu vientre. _Recalco el papá de Mina.

_Bueno mi niña te dejamos descansar has de estar muy cansada, no has parado desde que llegaste del hospital, además no es bueno que estés sin descansar, si necesitas algo solo tienes que…_

_Mamá no te preocupes, si necesito algo toco la puerta del departamento de enfrente y ya._

_Ay hija perdóname, sé que estoy paranoica, pero me preocupa que no descanses lo suficiente._

_Tranquila mamá, no te preocupes, hagamos trato para que este más tranquila._

_Si, dime._

_Si no descanso lo suficiente, mañana me ayudas a cuidarla en lo que yo descanso ¿Ok? _

_Está bien, yo te ayudo mañana._

_Ya vámonos mujer, dejemos descansar a nuestras princesas._

_Hasta mañana hija. _Dijeron los papás de Mina al mismo tiempo.

_Hasta mañana, los quiero._

_Nosotros igual…_

Ha pasado un mes desde que Yatna nació, los padres de Mina tuvieron que regresar a Londres para seguir atendiendo sus negocios, Mina ya había regresado a la preparatoria y como habían quedado, la mamá de Serena cuidaría de la niña por las mañanas en lo que ella asistía a la escuela.

_Hola mamá Ikuko ¿Cómo se porto mi princesa?_

_Se porto muy bien, hace una hora comió y esta dormidita._

_¡Ay mi niña! Me duele dejarla sola pero no me queda de otra, tengo que acabar la escuela._

_Si, ha de ser difícil dejar a los hijos, pero es importante que te prepares para tener un futuro y para sacar adelante a tu hija._

_Si, tienes razón, yo quiero sacar adelante a mi hija con mis propios medios._

_Me da gusto que pienses así y no estés esperanzada a la herencia de tus padres._

_Gracias por todo, pero te dejo porque tengo que llegar a hacer mis tareas._

_Claro que si hija, nos vemos mañana entonces._

_Perfecto Mamá Ikuko, gracias por todo, bueno vamos por ella._

_Claro que si, está en la habitación de Serena._

Ya una vez en la puerta…

_Bueno ahora si me despido y gracias nuevamente._

_No tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabes, mientras pueda te apoyare con mucho gusto, además esta bebé es un dulce, es una niña muy bien portada._

Mamá Ikuko fue una gran ayuda para Mina, ya que sabía que su hija quedaría en buenas manos durante su ausencia. Mina iba a dejar a Yatna todas las mañanas, de ahí junto con Serena pasaban a recoger a las demás para ir a clases.

En ocasiones se reunían en el templo después de clases, Mina pasaba por su hija e iba para allá, la niña era muy consentida por todos sus tíos, era la luz de sus vidas.

Una tarde en el templo se encontraban las chicas con Luna y Artemis.

_¿Cómo te ha ido con tú faceta de mamá? _Dijo Michiru.

_Muy bien, aunque es difícil atender a un bebé por los cuidados, pero es maravilloso._

_Me imagino, esta niña ha iluminado nuestras vidas._

_Así es, esta preciosidad es un ángel caído del cielo ¿Verdad hermosa? _Dijo Haruka.

_Y tú Sere, ¿Para cuando nos das la sorpresa?_ Dijo Rei en tono de broma.

_¿Qué sorpresa? _Pregunto una muy despistada Serena, ya que ni con el tiempo se le iba a quitar.

_No te hagas la disimulada Serena. _Dijo Lita siguiendo con la broma de las chicas.

_Este… Yo… No sé a lo que se refieren con eso. _Dijo con algo de nervios porque no sabía con que le iban a salir sus amigas.

_Si Serena ¿Cuándo harás papá a Darién? _Dijo Mina continuando con la broma.

_¿Qué? ¿No creen que sea demasiado rápido?_ Dijo Serena muy avergonzada y sonrojada.

_Serena, tú y Darién ya llevan más de 5 años de novios. _Dijo Rei nuevamente.

_Serena las chicas tienen razón, como que ya es hora ¿No crees? _Continúo Amy.

_¿Qué? ¿Tú también Amy? _Dijo Serena impresionada, ya que nunca le entra a ese tipo de bromas.

_Pues digo que ya deberían de dar el segundo paso en sus vidas, además sabemos que algún día va a pasar, que tiene de malo que lo adelanten un poco. _Le dijo Amy nuevamente.

_Pero que cosas dicen chicas, yo estoy muy joven para hacer mamá, sin ofender Mina, además tengo que terminar una carrera para no quedarme atrás de Darién y… _Serena ya no sabía que más decir para defenderse de los comentarios de sus amigas.

_Y ya no sigas Serena, es una broma. _Dijo Rei para tratar de calmar los nervios y la vergüenza de la rubia.

_Se pasan chicas, ahora si me hicieron hasta sudar._

_Jajajjaaa…. _Todos se rieron ya más calmadas…

Han pasado 2 años desde el alumbramiento de Mina, las bellas madre e hija se encontraban en su casa viendo una película y en un comercial Yatna se puso a platicar con su mamá.

_Mami ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Si hija ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_¿Por qué no tengo papá como los demás niños?_

Mina al escuchar esa pregunta se sintió tan mal, que no pudo evitar entristecerse.

_Hija yo…_

_Tú que mami._

_Mira hija, tú papá no está aquí con nosotras, porque tuvo una emergencia que resolver, se fue sin saber que te esperábamos, a él se le partió el corazón, pero tenía que irse, tenía un compromiso con su gente, pero si él estuviera aquí estaría muy orgulloso de tener una hija tan hermosa como tú._

_¿Tú crees que estaría orgulloso de mí?_

_Claro que si mi amor, pero recuerda que aquí estamos muchas personas que te queremos, estoy yo, tus abuelitos, Mamá Ikuko, Tío Kenji, Tío Sammy, Tía Serena, Tía Rei, Tía Amy, Tía Lita, Tía Hotaru, Tía Michiru, Tía Haruka, Tía Setsuna, Tío Darién, Tío Andrew, Tío Asai, Tío Luis, Tía Unasuki._

_Tienes razón mami, tengo mucha gente que me quiere._

_Así es mi niña._

_¿Crees que algún día pueda conocer a mí papá?_

_Puede ser que algún día lo conozcas._

_Sabes mami, te quiero mucho._

_Yo también te quiero hija mía._

_Ya se, le voy a decir a Asai, si quiere ser mi papá. _Dijo Yatna en su pensamiento.

Dos semanas después Mina y Yatna se citaron en un bello restaurante con Asai.

_¿Cómo han estado mis bellas damas?_

_Muy bien tío, ya sabes que mamá Ikuko me sigue cuidando mientras mamá está en la escuela._

_Me da mucho gusto que estén muy bien y sobre todo que sigas teniendo el apoyo de tus amigos y de los papás de Serena._

_Si, ellos son unos ángeles en mi vida, sin ellos hubiera tenido que contratar a alguien o meterla a una guardería y que mejor que fue alguien conocido y sobre todo de mi entera confianza._

_Es cierto, porque hoy en día no sabes con que intenciones se acerquen las personas._

_Si, la verdad a mi me da miedo que alguien se entere de quien soy hija y le puedan hacer daño a mi hija, tu sabes perfectamente que yo me puedo defender a la perfección y con la ayuda de…_

…_De Sailor Venus…_

_¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con Sailor Venus? No te entiendo... Yo te… te iba a… a decir que mis… mis clases de defensa personal… si eso… _Dijo Mina muy sorprendida, nerviosa y hablando en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

_Claro que me entiendes perfectamente, yo se que tu eres Sailor Venus. _Le dijo Asai también en voz baja.

_Estas equivocado Asai, yo no soy Sailor Venus, que cosas dices. _Lo dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

_¡Por dios Mina! Si me di cuenta perfectamente, el día que me atacaron en la cancha de Voleibol de la secundaria, ese saque solo lo puedes hacer tú, recuerda que entrenábamos a la misma hora, además en esa época me fijaba más en ti, porque bien sabes que me gustabas en ese entonces y…_

… _Y ya no tienes que decirme más, se que contigo es inútil seguirlo negando._

_Mami ¿Mami existe Sailor Venus?_

_Si mi amor, la historia que te platique, en si no es un cuento, esa historia paso en la realidad, la princesa de la Luna, el príncipe Endimión y sus guerreras si existieron._

_¿En serio? ¿Y tú conoces a Sailor Venus? Es que ella es mi favorita._

Mina no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber que su hija la admiraba sin saberlo.

_Si mi niña, conozco a Sailor Venus como la palma de mi mano._

_¿Me la podrías presentar? Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla._

Mina se acerco al oído de su hija para revelarle la verdad, ya que antes no lo hizo porque era muy pequeña y quería que viviera una infancia normal como ella lo vivió en su momento antes de tomar esa gran responsabilidad.

_Hermosa, Sailor Venus… Soy yo._

_¿Qué? Mi mamá es Sai… _Mina apenas tuvo tiempo de taparle la boca para que no gritara su secreto en el restaurante.

_Shhhh… No lo grites, recuerda que esto nadie lo puede saber, es un secreto._

_¿Ni mamá Ikuko?_

_No cielo._

_¿Y tío Kenji? _

_El tampoco puede saberlo. Las personas que no se deben enterar de que yo soy Sailor Venus son Mamá Ikuko, Tío Kenji, Tío Sammy, Tío Andrew, Tío Luis y Tía Unasuki._

_¿Y mis demás tíos?_

_Ellos si pueden saberlo._

_¿Y por qué?_

_Porque ellos ya lo saben._

_¿Y por qué lo saben?_

_Porque… Mejor luego te digo ¿OK?_

_Mami dime porque… _Dijo esto haciéndole un pucherito de lo más lindo, el cual usaba cuando no quería que le negaran algo.

_Está bien, es imposible negarte algo cuando me haces ese pucherito…_

_Jijijjiii… Ya sabía que no te podías negar al súper pucherito estilo Yatna jejejjeeee… _

_Bueno, ellos lo saben porque Sailor Moon o la princesa de la luna es tú tía Serena, Tuxedo Mask o el príncipe Endimión es tú tío Darién, Sailor Mercury o la princesa de Mercurio es tu tía Amy, Sailor Mars o la princesa de Marte es tu tía Rei, Sailor Júpiter o la princesa de Júpiter es tu tía Lita, Sailor Saturn o la princesa de Saturno es tu tía Hotaru, Sailor Uranus o la princesa de Urano es tu tía Haruka, Sailor Neptune o la princesa de Neptuno es tu tía Michiru y Sailor Plut o la princesa de Plutón es tu tía Setsuna._

_¡Wow! ¿Entonces tú eres la princesa de Venus?_

_Si mi niña, yo soy la princesa de Venus._

_¿Qué tú eres qué? _Dijo Asai muy sorprendido.

_Lo que escuchaste bien, yo soy la reencarnación de aquella princesa y por lo tanto la guerrera de mi planeta, pero mejor dejamos esta conversación para después cuando estemos en la casa, ya que no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien nos escuche y nos tache de locos, sería muy vergonzoso. _

_Tienes razón, que les parece si mejor pedimos de comer que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre._

_Sí, yo también._

Asai llamo al mesero para tomarle la orden.

_Ya estamos listos para ordenar. _Dijo Asai.

_Claro que sí, les tomo la orden._

_Para la niña queremos curry con arroz y para ella kamameshi* y para mi teriyaki*, por favor. _Pidió Asai.

_Claro que si, en un momento les traigo su orden, por cierto ¿Me permite decirles algo? _Dijo el mesero.

_Por supuesto. _Dijo Asai.

_Bueno solo quería decirle que tiene una familia muy hermosa, su esposa e hija son bellísimas. _

_Ehhh… Muchas gracias. _Dijo Asai muy sorprendido sin esperarse el comentario del mesero.

_Bueno ahora si me retiro, con permiso._

_Propio. _Dijeron Mina y Asai aún asombrados por la confusión del mesero.

Aunque viéndolo de otra manera el mesero tenía razón, ellos lucían como una feliz familia, estaban impresionados, tanto lo estaban, que no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas.

_Jajajjaaa… Tu y yo… Jajajjaaa… _Dijo Mina.

_Jajajjaaa… Tú mi esposa… Jajajjaaa… _Dijo Asai.

Pero Yatna estaba solo observándolos detenidamente y se encontraba sopesando la idea de que Asai dejara de ser su tío y se convierta en su papá postizo porque ella sabía que tenía un papá, su verdadero papá.

_Pues no sería mala idea que tío Asai sea mi papá, tengo que preguntarle a ver si quiere. _Pensó Yatna.

Yatna estaba tan metida en su pensamiento hasta que su mamá la saco de ahí.

_Yatna… Hija… Mi amor ¿Estás bien?_

_Ehhh… Si… Si mami, estoy bien ¿Qué paso?_

_Ay peque, me asustaste… bueno te decía que si quieres ir al baño conmigo._

_No mamá estoy bien._

_Bueno, pero pórtate bien y no le des problemas a tu tío ¿OK?_

_Si, mami, no te preocupes, yo siempre me porto bien, soy un angelito._

_Angelito, si como no… ¡Ay peque! Si no te conociera, mi pequeña diablillo. _Dijo Mina sonriéndole a su hija y tocándole tiernamente su pequeña naricita.

_Jajajjaaa… _Se rio Yatna de la ternura de su mamá.

_Bueno ahorita regreso._

En lo que Mina fue al baño, Asai y Yatna se quedaron platicando.

_Tío Asai ¿Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas?_

_Haber dime pequeña, que travesura le hiciste a tu mamá._

_Esta vez no hice nada, lo prometo._

_¿Segura cangura?_

_Segura cangura._

_Haber te escucho._

_Es que todos mis amiguitos tienen papá y yo no ¿Quería saber si tú_ _quieres ser mi papá?_

Asai se quedó sorprendido y enternecido a la vez.

_¿Tu papá?_

_Si, a menos de que no quieras ser mi papito. _Dijo Yatna un poco triste.

_Claro que sí quiero hermosa, me encantaría ser tú papá._

_¿En serio?_ Pregunto Yatna muy contenta.

_Si mi niña, estoy muy feliz de convertirme en tu papá._

Yatna comenzó a saltar de alegría.

_¡Ya tengo papá! ¡Yupi! ¡Ya tengo papá!_

Después de eso abrazó muy fuerte a Asai y este no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

_¿Por qué tanta felicidad? _Pregunto Mina al llegar.

_¡Mamita ya tengo papá! _Le contesto Yatna muy contenta.

_¿Qué?_

_Si mami, es que como mis amiguitos tienen papá y yo no, le pedí a tío Asai que fuera mi papá y acepto._

Mina no pudo evitar ponerse triste por la falta del papá de su hija.

_Yatna, hija, ya habíamos hablado de eso… Yo… perdón Asai…_

_No te preocupes Mina, mejor vamos a celebrar que ya tengo una hija hermosa de la cual estoy muy orgulloso._

_¡Siii…!_

_Muchas gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a mi niña. _Le dijo Mina con los ojos acuosos.

_No te tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo estoy encantado de ser su papá postizo. _

Mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores doradas se encontraban los chicos reunidos con su princesa.

_Nos mando llamar princesa. _Dijo Taiki haciendo reverencia a su princesa.

_Si mis estrellas fugaces._

_¿En qué podemos servirle?_ Pregunto Seiya.

_Como ya saben, nuestro planeta ya esta restablecido en su totalidad y por esta razón les digo que a partir de este momento son libres de regresar a la tierra para recuperar a sus amores._

_¿Qué? _Se sorprendieron los tres.

_Si chicos, ya pueden regresar a la tierra._

_¿En serio?_ Dijo Yaten sin poder creérselo aún.

_Así es mis estrellas fugaces, regresen y reconstruyan su vida, a su regreso habrá muchos cambios y muchas sorpresas._

_¿A qué se refiere con eso?_ Cuestiono Seiya.

_Ya lo sabrán a su debido momento._

_Yo mañana mismo me regreso a la tierra por mi hermosa Mina, no podre esperar un minuto más sin ella, tengo que reconquistarla._

_Yo me voy contigo, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Amy. _Le apoyo Taiki.

_Bueno, en mi caso, yo ya comprendí que Bombón no es para mí, pero yo extraño mucho a todas y algo me dice que el amor me está esperando en la Tierra. _

_Bueno mis estrellas fugaces, entonces nos vemos mañana para que regresen a sus amores._

_Hasta mañana princesa. _Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Yaten se encontraba en su colina favorita pensando en ella, en su Mina.

_Ay mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. _Yaten sonreía como un bobo, recordando cada uno de los momentos que vivió con su rubia, estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que Seiya y Taiki llegaron por él y mucho menos que ya era hora de partir hacia su destino.

_Yaten, Yaten… No contesta. _Lo llamo Taiki.

_Tranquilo, ya verás como ahora si nos hace caso. _Le dijo Seiya.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_Tu déjame y ahorita veras… _Seiya se acerco lentamente a su hermano y junto todo el aire que pudo y grito.

_Yateeeeennnnnn… Despiertaaaaa… _

_Ayyy… ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de esa manera? Solo vas a conseguir que me de un infarto._

_Ya tranquilo, te estábamos hablando pero no nos hacías caso. _Le dijo Seiya lo más tranquilo que pudo, ya que estaba a punto de partirse de la risa.

_¿En serio?_

_Pues sí, te hable pero nada, bueno solo veníamos a decirte que es hora de irnos, que la princesa nos espera para despedirse de nosotros. _Le confirmo Taiki.

_¿Tan rápido? _Dijo Yaten incrédulo.

_Pues sí, ya llevas aquí sentado más de 5 horas._

_Wow, no lo sentí._

_Bueno apurémonos, porque ya estoy ansioso de regresar._

_Si vámonos, las chicas nos esperan._

Los tres corrieron con la princesa que ya los esperaba.

_Chicos ya era hora de que regresaran, pensé que ya se querían quedar aquí. _

_No como cree, solo fuimos a buscar a Yaten, si hubiera visto la cara de bobo enamorado que tenia se hubiera reído de él. _Le dijo Seiya dejando a Yaten muy sonrojado.

_Chicos, ya no se burlen de Yaten, el está enamorado, ustedes mismos saben lo que es estar así, bueno chicos es hora de que se vayan._

_Gracias por todo, princesa. _Dijo Taiki con lágrimas en los ojos.

_No me agradezcan nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes, después de todo lo que hicieron por este planeta._

_Como no lo íbamos a hacer, si este también es nuestro hogar. _Continúo Seiya.

_Mis hermanos tienen razón, a este maravilloso planeta siempre lo tendremos presente, aquí nacimos, crecimos y aunque nuestro corazón se encuentre en la Tierra, este planeta siempre es y será nuestro hogar. _Dijo Yaten muy emocionado y triste a la vez.

_Bueno chicos, ya no sigan que me van a hacer llorar, los quiero mis estrellas fugaces, ya saben que cuando quieran regresar serán bienvenidos, bueno ya váyanse antes de que me suelte a llorar._

Los cuatro se abrazaron muy fuerte, para después irse en busca de la mitad de su corazón, mientras tanto la princesa les dijo al verlos partir…

_Mis estrellas fugaces, les deseo lo mejor en esta nueva vida que están por iniciar, que la vida les llene de bendiciones y felicidad, que les recompense todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento que tuvieron que soportar a lo largo de sus vidas, disfruten de lo que les fue arrebatado en el pasado, sean felices mis estrellas fugaces, muy felices…_

Continuará…

**Hola chicas y chicos, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, se que tarde mucho en escribirlo, pero por más que quería no me daba el tiempo, el trabajo absorbe mucho, espero me tengan paciencia.**

**Bueno los dejo porque tengo que seguir trabajando, ya que me di un momento para subir el cap. Cuídense y dejen sus reviews que son mi motivación. **

**También les dejo la referencia de donde saque las imágenes y algunos textos que me sirvieron para mi historia.**

**Recamara de Yatna 1: http :/media. / files/2011/ 02/05/ 3/1361 /136 1244 8/34 /cuarto – bebita- karimchaman 2. jpg **

**Recamara de Yatna 2: http: /media. Onsugar .com/ files/ 2011 /02/0 5/3/13 61/13 61244 8/57 /cuarto – bebita – karim chaman 1 . jpg **

**FUENTE ORIGINAL (ww w. leeme un cuento . com . ar) Autora: Ana Belén Hergueta Rubio http :/leeme un cuento . com .ar/ nanas -12 .ht m **

***Kamameshi: Arroz cubierto de verduras y pollo o marisco y luego horneado en cuencos individuales.**

***Teriyaki - carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** **


	10. Chapter 10

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

Mina fue a buscar a su hija a casa de Mamá Ikuko para después ir a la universidad para entregar los documentos para su examen de admisión, ahí se iba a quedar de ver con Asai para luego ir a comer.

Mina manejo es su deportivo hasta la universidad que estaba cerca del Crown, era una ventaja porque así podría pasar a comer todos los días.

_Hija vamos a ir a la escuela para ver lo de mi examen de admisión, así es que pórtate bien._

_Si mami._

Una vez fuera del auto fueron a servicios escolares, ahí entregó los papeles, le dieron su ficha y un cuestionario para que conteste, así que tuvo que soltar a Yatna por un momento.

_Hija no te vayas a mover de aquí, me oyes._

_Si mami._

Mina comenzó a contestar dicho cuestionario, Yatna se desesperó mucho al ver que su mamá tardaba.

_Mami ya terminaste, es que quiero ir con Tío Andrew y Tía Unasuki._

_Espérame tantito, ya casi termino._

_Está bien. _

Yatna salió igual de desesperada que su papá, así que como conocía el lugar, salió sin avisarle a su mamá y se dirigió al Crown.

Cuando su mamá termino de resolver el cuestionario.

_¡Ya termine! Aquí tiene señorita. _Dijo una muy contenta Mina.

_Perfecto, eso es todo, solo tiene que presentarse el 23 de Marzo para presentar el examen._

_OK, muchas gracias._

_De nada y suerte._

_Gracias… Ahora si hija ya va… _El corazón de Mina empezó a acelerarse y un miedo atravesó su alma al no ver a su pequeña hija junto a ella. _Yatna hija… ¿Dónde estás?_

Empezó a buscar por todos lados y no la encontraba, la desesperación comenzó apoderarse de ella así que decidió regresar con la chica que le había dado informes.

_Disculpe señorita, de casuali… casualidad a una niña de dos años que venía conmigo, es rubia y de ojos azules… Ay dios mío._

_No señora, yo vi que estaba junto a usted pero después me fui a archivar unos documentos en lo que usted terminaba de llenar sus formularios._

_Ay dios mío ¿Dónde está mi chiquita? _Mina estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar por sí misma.

_Tranquilícese señora su hija debe estar jugando por ahí._

_Como quiere que me tranquilice, si estamos hablando de mi hija no de un perrito. _Dijo Mina muy enojada y desesperada.

_Perdón señora no quise ofenderla._

_No, discúlpeme a mí, estoy muy nerviosa y asustada, pero entiéndame es mi hija._

_No se preocupe, la entiendo si alguno de mis hijos se me perdiera me volvería loca, pero ya pregunto al chico de seguridad si no vio a la niña._

_No, pero voy a preguntarle en este momento._

Mina corrió a la puerta de la universidad para preguntarle al chico de seguridad por su hija.

_Buenas tardes, disculpe de casualidad no vio a una niña pequeña de dos añitos pasar por aquí sola, es rubia y de ojos azules, traía puesto un vestidito amarillo con unos zapatitos blancos y estaba peinada de dos colitas. _Pregunto de corrido y sin respirar.

_No señorita, no vi a nadie mientras estuve aquí, pero no puedo asegurarle muy bien porque me separe de la puerta por unos minutos en lo que fui al baño._

_¡Ay no puede ser! ¿Dónde estará mi niña?_

_Señora, ¿Dijo que su hija estaba peinada de colitas?_

_Si. _

_No estoy muy seguro pero cuando regrese y me asome logre ver un poco de cabello rubio, estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina, pero creí que su mamá iba adelante de ella, así que no lo vi anormal._

_Dices que se fue para allá, entonces puede que haya ido al parque o al Crown… Gracias voy a buscarla. _Aun se encontraba muy nerviosa.

_De nada y espero la encuentre pronto._

Mina salió de la universidad tan nerviosa que no se fijo y choco con Asai.

_Discúlpeme. _Dijo Mina muy distraída.

_¿Mina que tienes? _Dijo Asai.

Mina no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, no lo había hecho porque seguía en shock.

_Es que no encuentro a Yatna, estaba haciendo mi… mi… cuestionario y cuando… termi… mine ya no estaba._

_¿Qué?_

_Soy una mala madre ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se me pierda mi hija?_

_Vamos a buscarla._

_¡Ay Asai, si le pasa algo a mi hija no me lo perdonare jamás!_

_¡Tranquila! ¿En la universidad te dijeron algo?_

_Si, el de seguridad me dijo que vio de reojo a una niña que doblaba la esquina pero no está seguro._

_Bueno no te desesperes, vamos a buscarla, yo voy por este lado y tu por aquel._

_Si._

_Si la encuentras me llamas._

_OK, igual tu._

Ambos fueron a buscarla a los lugares acordados.

Mientras tanto en el Crown, la pequeña Yatna estaba entrando muy alegre y corriendo.

_Ya soy niña grande, pude llegar sola al Crown de mis tíos, jejejjeee… _Yatna estaba muy alegre por la hazaña que había logrado.

Yatna entro corriendo que no se fijo y choco con alguien, Yatna cayó de sentón y se puso a llorar por el golpe.

_Me duele, me duele… Ayyyy… quiero a mi mamá…_

_Discúlpame preciosa, no te vi._

_Me duele…. Ayyyy… Mamá…._

_Preciosa ya no llores._

_Mamáaa… _

_Si ya no lloras, te compro un helado._

Yatna al escuchar helado dejo de llorar y volteo a ver a la persona que la tiro.

_Dijiste… u… un hela…la… lado._

_Si._

_Está bien._

_Vamos con mis hermanos._

_Si…_

Yatna se puso muy contenta y de la felicidad abrazó a aquel hombre, al hacer contacto ambos sintieron un lazo muy fuerte, algo muy cálido en sus corazones. Él la cargo y la llevó con los helados.

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto Yaten? _Dijo Seiya un poco enfadado.

_Perdonen, es que tuve un pequeño accidente ¿Verdad preciosa?_

_Si, es que chocamos y me tiro, pero ya lo perdone. _

_Ay Yaten, que no te fijas ¿Estás bien preciosa? _Dijo Taiki.

_Sí, pero no lo regañen, se siente feo que lo hagan, yo tampoco me fije. _

_Y lo perdonaste a cambio de un helado. _Dijo Seiya.

_Claro._

_Jajajjaaa… _Todos se rieron por la espontaneidad de la niña.

_Entonces vamos, porque una promesa es una promesa. _Dijo Taiki.

En eso una chica que atendía se acerco para tomarles la orden y como era nueva no reconoció a la niña.

_¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?_

_Sí, nos puede dar cuatro helados, por favor. _Dijo Yaten muy educadamente.

_Claro que sí ¿De qué sabor?_

_El mío de vainilla. _Pidió Seiya.

_El mío de fresa. _Pidió Taiki.

Sin darse cuenta Yaten y Yatna hablaron al mismo tiempo.

_Yo lo quiero napolitano._

Ambos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a reírse.

En ese momento Seiya se percata de algo que lo inquieta y se lo dice a Taiki.

_Oye Taiki, ¿No crees que esa niña se parece muchísimo a Yaten?_

_Viéndolo bien, tienes razón, es como si vieras a Yaten en niña, rubia y con ojos azules._

_No sé porque, pero al verlos se me acongoja el corazón, siento algo tan cálido._

_Tienes razón, solo porque conozco a Yaten, si no podría jurar que es su hija._

_Es cierto._

La pequeña Yatna termino con la risa que tenían ambos.

_Disculpe ¿Se encuentra mi Tía Unasuki o mi Tío Andrew?_

Los chicos voltearon a verla sin entender.

_No preciosa, ellos salieron a hacer unas compras que hacen falta, pero no creo que tarden._

_Bueno ni modo, yo que quería darles una sorpresa._

_Bueno, en un momento les traigo sus helados._

Mientras tanto Mina le llamo a Asai más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

_¿La encontraste?_

_No ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido esta niña?_

_No lo sé, estoy muy preocupada, tengo miedo de no volver a verla._

_Tranquila la vamos a encontrar, no pierdas la esperanza._

_Tienes razón, hay que ser positivos, ella va a aparecer, me lo dice mi corazón de madre._

_Solo faltan dos lugares que ella conoce muy bien._

_Si, tienes razón faltan el Crown y el parque._

_Tú vas al Crown y yo al parque, la encuentres o no nos vemos ahí, OK._

_Si. _

Ambos salieron en busca de la niña a los lugares faltantes, Mina corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar entro y busco a la niña muy desesperada.

Mientras tanto Yatna se encontraba muy contenta con sus nuevos amigos, incluso ya se había olvidado de su mamá.

_¿Cómo te llamas hermosa? _Pregunto Seiya.

Me llamo Yatna Kumiko.

_Wow qué bonito nombre. _Dijo Taiki.

_Gracias ¿Y ustedes?_

_Yo me llamo Seiya._

_Yo soy Taiki._

_Y yo Yaten._

_Tú nombre se parece a mi primer nombre._

_Es cierto._

_Esta vez te toca pagar Yaten. _Dijo Seiya.

_¡Oigan! Invite solo a la pequeña, no a ustedes… Ok, está bien voy por mi cartera que dejamos en mi chaqueta que dejaron abandonada en la otra mesa._

_Aquí te esperamos. _Dijo Taiki sin ningún remordimiento.

Yaten se aparto de ahí, iba tan distraído que no se percato de la chica que estaba viniendo en su misma dirección, ella iba igual que él, así que chocaron, para que esta no cayera la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

_Discúlpeme Señorita ¿Está bien?_

_Si, no se preocupe, discúlpeme usted también._

Yaten al escuchar su voz la reconoció al instante y se sorprendió mucho.

_¿Mina? _Yaten estaba impresionado y sintió como su corazón volvió a sentir el amor que ella le provocaba.

_¿Yaten? _Dijo muy sorprendida, ya que había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

_Mi amor, me da mucho gusto verte. _Dijo Yaten muy emocionado.

Mina no podía salir de su asombro y por esta razón no contesto.

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Bien. _Dijo Mina saliendo del shock que le provoco verle de nuevo.

_Sigues igual de hermosa. _Dijo un muy sonrojado Yaten.

_Gracias ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Contesto muy sonrojada.

_Vine por ti._

_¿Qué? _Mina no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en esos hermosos luceros.

Mientras tanto en la caja se encontraban Seiya, Taiki y Yatna.

_Ya tardo mucho ¿No crees? _Dijo Seiya muy preocupado.

_Si. _Le contesto Taiki.

Los tres estaban comiendo su delicioso helado, no quisieron esperar a Yaten, ya que en lugar de helado seria malteada.

_A lo mejor una admiradora lo entretuvo._

_Puede ser._

En eso Yatna recuerda a su mamá.

_Oooo… _

_¿Qué pasa Yatna? _Dijo Seiya.

_Mi mamá me va a matar._

_¿Por qué dices eso preciosa? _Pregunto Taiki.

_Es que acompañe a mi mami a su futura universidad y me salí sin avisarle._

_¿Qué? _Dijo Seiya muy impresionado.

_Por dios Nena, tu mamá ha de estar muy preocupada. _Dijo Taiki llamándole un poco la atención.

_Si y me va a regañar._

Al voltear logra ver a su mamá y se alegra al verla.

_Mamá. _Dijo Yatna en voz baja casi imperceptible.

_¿Qué dijiste? _Pregunto Seiya.

_¿Seiya me harías un favor?_

_Si claro._

_¿Me puedes bajar? Es que esta muy alto y no puedo._

_Claro hermosa._

_Gracias._

Una vez abajo salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada, Seiya y Taiki le llevaron su helado a Yaten, caminaron rápidamente hasta alcanzarla, los chicos estuvieron a punto de hablarle cuando la niña grito.

_¡Mamá!_

Mina al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hija se separo de Yaten rompiendo la magia que sentían y el contacto de sus miradas.

_¿Qué pasa Mina? _Yaten pregunto muy confundido, pero esta no le presta atención.

_¡Hija!_

_¡Mami!_

_¿Qué? _Yaten quedo en shock cuando la niña pronuncio aquella palabra.

_¿Mina tiene una hija?_ Taiki y Seiya quedaron anonadados con lo que escucharon.

La pequeña niña salta a los brazos de Mina, la abraza, la besa y le pide disculpas.

_Mamita perdóname._

_¡Hija mía! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? _Mina no pudo evitar llorar.

_No mami, estoy muy bien._

_Mi chiquita preciosa. _Dijo besándola.

_Mami ya no llores, ya no estés triste, ya estoy contigo._

_Mi niña, mi Kumiko, estoy llorando de felicidad, estoy contenta de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo._

_Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo. _Yatna abrazo a su mamá para consolarla.

_Mi niña, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor, me asuste mucho, imagínate, tus abuelos me matarían si te pasa algo. _Mina correspondió el abrazo.

_Abuelito Alex y abuelita Aiko te quieren mucho._

_Si hija, pero tú eres la consentida de mis padres, tus abuelos son unos consentidores._

Seiya y Taiki rompen el bello momento.

_Mina ¿Yatna es tú hija? _Pregunto Seiya.

_¡Seiya, Taiki! _Mina se sorprendió de verlos.

_¡Contesta Mina! _Exigió Yaten.

_Yaten yo… Si chicos, esta hermosa niña, es mi hija._

_¿Cuántos años tiene? _Pregunto Yaten.

_Tiene 2 años._

_Es justamente el tiempo que he tenido de ausencia ¿Ella podrá ser mi… mi hija? _Pensó Yaten.

_Mami ¿De dónde los conoces?_

_Los conozco desde hace tiempo, ellos fueron unos amigos de la preparatoria, te acuerdas de la canción que siempre te pongo para que duermas._

_Sí, mi canción favorita._

_Ellos la cantan._

_¿Hablas en serio mami?_

_Si._

Yatna se bajo de los brazos de su mamá y abrazo a Yaten, a Taiki y a Seiya muy efusivamente, idénticamente a su madre, con esto los chicos confirmaron que la pequeña era hija de Mina.

_Se nota que es tú hija Mina. _Dijo Yaten muy triste.

Yatna abrazo a Yaten, al hacerlo sintieron esa misma calidez que sintieron la primera vez que se tocaron que se quedaron abrazados más tiempo de lo normal, Mina al verlos se puso nostálgica.

_¿Qué es esta sensación que siento? Es tan agradable. _Pensó Yaten.

_¡Qué raro siento! Pero es tan bonito, que rico huele. _Pensó Yatna.

_¡Qué tiernos se ven! Si supieran que son padre e hija. _Pensó Mina.

En eso llega Asai muy preocupado por la desaparición de la niña y rompe el bello momento.

_¡Mina no la encontré!_

_Tranquilo, Yatna estaba aquí._

_¿En serio? _

_Si, allá esta._

_¡Yatna!_

La pequeña volteo al escuchar la voz de Asai.

_¡Papá! _Yatna corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de Asai.

_¿Qué? _Yaten estaba impresionado por lo que escucho de los labios de la pequeña.

_Mi niña, que susto nos diste a tú madre y a mí, no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor._

_Perdóname papi, es que me aburrí y se me hizo fácil venir con tío Andrew y tía Unasuki. _

_No te preocupes hija, pero para la próxima dile a tú mamá para que te traiga, eres muy pequeña para estar solita._

_Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer._

_Entonces ella no es mi hija y yo que me había ilusionado. _Pensó Yaten.

En eso suena el celular de Asai.

_Mina me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato._

_Como que ya te vas, pero si no has comido._

_No te preocupes compro algo en el camino, ya se me paso mi hora de comida._

_¡Ay perdóname! _

_No te preocupes, recuerda que por mi chiquita hago lo que sea._

_Gracias._

_¿Ya te vas papi?_

_Si mi princesa, tengo una junta importante, pero nos vemos al rato ¿Ok?_

_Ok, te quiero mucho papito. _Yatna beso y abrazo a Asai.

_Yo también te quiero mucho mi chiquita hermosa._

Yaten aún no podía salir del asombro, no podía creer que el amor de su vida, su Mina haya rehecho su vida a lado de otro hombre y mucho menos que tenga una hija, fruto de su amor con él, como deseaba que esa pequeña niña fuera suya y no de él.

_Mami vámonos a la casa, ya tengo hambre._

_Si mi niña, mejor vamos a comer a la casa, pero ¿Ya saludaste a tus tíos?_

_Sí, pero no están._

_Ni modo, luego venimos a verlos, OK._

_Si._

En eso llegaron Andrew y Unasuki, pero la pequeña Yatna no se había dando cuenta.

_Miren quien está ahí. _Dijo Unasuki.

_Ahí está la niña más bella de este planeta. _Dijo Andrew en tono consentidor.

_¡Tío Andrew! _Dijo muy emocionada al verlo.

_¿Cómo estas mi niña?_

_Muy bien tío._

_¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar pequeña?_

_¡Tía Unasuki!_

_¿Ya comiste helado?_

_No._

_¡Yatna! _Le dijo su mamá en tono de no mientas.

Si, ya comí helado, mi amigo Yaten me lo invito.

_¿Dijiste Yaten? _Pregunto Unasuki.

_Si ¿Por qué tía?_

_Este… yo… no nada… es que se me hizo conocido el nombre. _Contesto muy nerviosa.

_Unasuki, el pertenecía al grupo Three lights. _Le recordó Mina.

_Es cierto, te refieres a aquel grupo famoso de cantantes._

_Así es._

Ellas seguían en su conversación y los chicos se sintieron desplazados.

_¡Hola, nosotros seguimos aquí! _Les recordó Seiya.

_Perdón chicos, Seiya, Taiki les presento a Unasuki y a Andrew Furuhata, dueños del Crown, Unasuki, Andrew ellos son Seiya y Taiki hermanos de Yaten._

_Así que ellos son los tíos de Yatna. _No pudo evitar pensarlo.

_Mucho gusto. _Saludo Seiya.

_¡Hola! _Dijo Taiki.

_¡Hola mucho gusto! _Correspondió Unasuki.

_¡Qué hermosa es Unasuki! ¡Que bellos ojos verdes tiene! _Pensó Seiya.

_¡Qué guapo es Seiya! ¡Tiene unos bellos ojos! _Pensó Unasuki.

Unasuki quedo embobado con Seiya y viceversa.

_¿En qué piensas Seiya? Pregunto una muy curiosa Yatna._

_¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña? _Contestándole con otra pregunta y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al sentirse descubierto.

_Es que… nada… no me hagas caso._

Seiya no dejaba de ver a Unasuki, él quedo impactado con la belleza de la ojiverde, tanto fue su impresión que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no fue la excepción, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la pequeña Yatna.

_Mi tía Unasuki y Seiya están muy sospechosos, creo que tengo algo que hacer, no por algo soy la hija de la Reina del amor, además sería buena idea convertir a Seiya en mi tío. _Pensó Yatna.

_¿En qué piensas hija?_

_Nada mami._

_De seguro está planeando su nueva travesura._

_Jajajjaaa… _Todos se carcajean, porque Yatna es la niña más traviesa que han conocido.

_No se burlen de mí. _Dijo Yatna muy avergonzada y con sus característicos pucheros.

_No nos estamos burlando de ti, al contrario, tú sabes que eres la alegría de nuestras vidas. _Comento Andrew.

_Jejejjeee… Ya lo sabía._

_Por cierto, bienvenidos a Tokio y al Crown. _Comentó Andrew.

_¡Gracias! _Respondieron los Three lights.

_Chicos lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos a cambiarnos para ir a ver a las demás. _Dijo Taiki, ya que estaba ansioso de reunirse con su amor.

_Si quieren pasamos a mi casa, para que mi hija y yo nos cambiemos, luego los llevo a su casa y de ahí vamos al templo, ya que quedamos de reunirnos ahí en un rato más._

_No queremos ser una molestia. _Dijo Seiya.

_No al contrario, me gustaría hacerles ese favor._

_Bueno, está bien. _Dijo Taiki.

_Entonces nos vamos, el carro lo deje no muy lejos de aquí, hija despídete de tus tíos._

_Si mami, adiós tío Andrew y tía Unasuki._

_Adiós preciosa. _Dijo Andrew.

_Adiós mi sobrina consentida, cuídate mucho. _Dijo Unasuki.

_Nos vemos después amigos. _Se despidió Mina.

_Hasta pronto. _

Mina, Yatna, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki salieron del Crown y caminaron unos metros, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar Mina desactivo la alarma y los seguros para poder entrar al auto. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver el carro tan elegante que tenía.

_Chicos este es mi auto._

_Mina tú carro está muy padre. _Dijo Taiki muy impresionado.

_Gracias. _Contesto bastante avergonzada, ya que ella prefería la simplicidad en las cosas materiales.

_Yaten vete adelante. _Indico Seiya.

_Sí. _Acepto Yaten muy sonrojado.

_Yatna vete atrás con los chicos._

_Si mami._

Al abordar el auto Mina quito la capucha de su auto para hacerlo convertible, los chicos quedaron maravillados.

_Definitivamente esta padrísimo. _Comentó Seiya.

_Gracias._

Al llegar a la casa…

_Yatna ve a tú habitación y trae todo lo que te llevarás al Templo para que no te aburras y no te me escapes nuevamente ¿OK?_

_Si mami, ahorita regreso._

_Bueno chicos, están en su casa, me voy a cambiar y regreso._

Los Three lights se quedaron esperando, mientras lo hacían se quedaron viendo las fotos que ahí se encontraban.

_Miren, aquí esta una foto de Mina cuando estaba embarazada. _Dijo Taiki.

_Si, se veía muy hermosa. _Continúo Yaten.

_Hermano, yo… lo siento… En verdad. _Dijo Seiya consolándolo.

_Sí, me duele que este hombre haya ocupado mi lugar en su corazón. _

Dijo lo anterior mientras veía una foto de Mina y Asai cargando a Yatna recién nacida.

En lo que los chicos estaban observando, Mina salió de su recamara ya lista, llevaba puesto una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color naranja y unas finas zapatillas no muy altas del color de la blusa y su cabello lo llevaba como usualmente lo llevaba, Yaten al verla se quedo con la boca abierta, Mina tenía un cuerpo espectacular, parecía que nunca hubiera tenido una hija.

_Esa foto nos la tomaron el día que nos dieron de alta a mi hija y a mí. _

_OK, me imagino que ese día fue el mejor de tú vida. _Comentó Yaten.

_Sí, mi hija ha sido el mejor regalo que la vida y su padre pudo darme._

Seiya se acerco a Taiki y le dijo.

_Creo que ellos deben hablar ¿No crees?_

_Si tienes razón. _

Seiya y Taiki rompieron aquella atmosfera tan incómoda por la indiscreción que cometió Mina.

_Mina, Taiki y yo necesitamos un baño ¿Nos podrías prestar uno?_

_Si claro, en el cuarto de servicio hay un baño que puedes utilizar, sales por la puerta de la cocina y ahí encontrarás una puerta de madera, entras y la siguiente puerta es el baño y tú Taiki puedes pasar a mi cuarto._

_Claro Mina muchas gracias._

_Si gracias. _Agradeció Taiki.

Una vez solos Mina no sabía que decir, así que Yaten rompió el silencio.

_Mina veo que eres feliz. _Lo dijo con una tristeza que no pudo oultar.

_Si, perdona por la indiscreción que hice, yo no debí… _Dijo Mina muy triste y apenada.

_No te preocupes, el amor no es una indiscreción, al contrario hay que gritarlo a los 4 vientos. _

Mina al notar la tristeza de Yaten se sienta junto a él y lo abraza.

_Yaten perdóname por este sufrimiento que estás sintiendo._

_No Mina, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario estoy muy feliz por ti, me da gusto ver que eres feliz._

_Gracias._

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo no he podido olvidarte._

_Yaten yo… _

_Sé que ahora tienes a alguien y que es el padre de tú hija, pero a pesar de todo yo te sigo amando mucho más desde el día en que acepte mis sentimientos hacia ti. _

_¡No seas tonto! Yo también te amo y Yatna es tú hija, que no ves el enorme parecido, eres tú solo que en rubia y ojos azules. _Pensó Mina.

_¿Por qué te quedas callada?_

_Es que no sé qué decir, esto es muy raro y confuso, a lo mejor si no hubieras tardado tanto, quizás hubiera sido distinto._

_Si lo sé._

_Será mejor que sigas pensando que Yatna es hija de Asai y no tuya, creo que es lo mejor por el momento. _Pensó nuevamente.

_Mina… se que este no es el momento y puede ser que me golpees por lo que voy a hacer, pero sé que si no lo hago siento que moriré en vida, extraño tanto tus labios._

Yaten se fue acercando lentamente, Mina se puso nerviosa, porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los labios de ambos se habían tocado, aunque ella deseaba tanto como él ese bello contacto, tenía miedo, no quería salir lastimada nuevamente.

A lo lejos de la pareja se encontraban Taiki y Seiya observándolos detenidamente, ambos estaban emocionados, ya que después de tanto tiempo su hermano volvería a sentir los labios de la única mujer que lo volvía loco.

_¡Vamos hermano, bésala! ¡Bésala ya! _Dijo Seiya muy emocionado.

_¡Vamos Yaten! ¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad, bésala! _Dijo Taiki realmente emocionado.

_Ya falta poco. _Continúo Seiya.

Mina se encontraba muy nerviosa, ya que deseaba sentirlo nuevamente.

_¡Ay Yaten, cuanto te amo! Me muero de ganas de besarte, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, sé que si me besas no podre resistirme. _Pensó Mina.

_Sé que con este beso todo se complicará, pero no importa, yo te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, tengo que recuperarte, pase lo que pase. _Pensó Yaten.

Ambos chicos estaban a escasos milímetros, cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, ese aliento indispensable para ambos, esa cálida respiración que los hacía vibrar.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, se veían a los ojos, se notaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse un grito interrumpió tan bello momento.

_¡Mamá! ¿Has visto a mi muñeca?_

Mina al escuchar a su hija aparto su cara de la de Yaten rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, sentía las piernas como de gelatina, pero a la vez sintió un alivio.

Yaten se sintió frustrado, porque había dejado escapar tan bella oportunidad de besar nuevamente al amor de su vida.

_¡Nooo…! ¡Tonto, esa era tú oportunidad! _Dijo Seiya demasiado frustrado.

_¡Ay Yaten! ¡Dejaste escapar una gran oportunidad! _Dijo Taiki resignado.

Mientras tanto la pareja se encontraba sin decir nada.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? _Pensó Yaten resignado.

_Gracias dios mío, ya que si no… no hubiera podido resistirme. _Pensó una muy aliviada Mina.

_¡Mamá! _Grito la niña desde su habitación.

_¡Ya voy hija, ahorita te ayudo a buscarla! ¡Ahora regreso para irnos a su casa!_

_Sí, claro, no te preocupes, yo espero. _Dijo Yaten resignado pero sobre todo triste.

Mina se fue al cuarto de su hija.

_¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?_

_Perdón mami, es que no encuentro mi muñeca. _Dijo Yatna desesperada.

_Hija, no te acuerdas que te dije que la había subido a tu nuevo mueble._

_¡Ay si cierto! Lo olvide. _Dijo Yatna apenada.

_Ay Yatna, dejaras de ser mi hija._

Ambas comenzaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto en la sala, se encontraban los Three lights muy decepcionados.

_¡Yaten cómo pudiste desaprovechar esa oportunidad! _Dijo Seiya.

_¡Si, tenías a Mina para ti solo y no la pudiste besar! _Continúo Taiki.

_¡Ya cállense los dos! ¿Cómo creen que me siento? ¡La tuve tan cerca y no pude besarla! _Contesto Yaten muy frustrado.

_Bueno ni modo, hay que buscar otra oportunidad ¿Verdad Taiki?_

_Sí, pero espero que esta vez no te atontes ¡Me oyes!_

_¿Ustedes planearon dejarnos solos?_

_¿Tú qué crees? _Le contestó Seiya.

_Ay hermanos, por eso los quiero._

Mientras se encontraban platicando lograron escuchar las risas de las dos únicas mujeres presentes en la casa, los chicos no aguantaron la curiosidad y se asomaron, al hacerlo se enternecieron por la bella imagen que veían, ya que no eran más que madre e hija jugando.

_¡Jajajjaaa…! Mami, ya no me hagas cosquillas, Jajajjaaa…_

_Jajajjaaa… Como que no, Jajajjaaa…_

_Mami ya no, para…. Jajajjaaa…_

Yaten y los chicos estaban tan enternecidos que Seiya saco su celular y les tomo una foto, posteriormente Taiki interrumpió el bello momento.

_Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero tenemos que irnos. _Dijo Taiki.

_Tienes razón. _Contestó Taiki.

_Gracias Taiki me salvaste de las cosquillas de mi mamá._

_Pero ni creas que ya te salvaste del todo… Ehhh…_

_Jajajjaaa… Ya veremos mami, quien es la que ataca primero._

_Ya veremos._

_Sin duda es tu hija. _Comento Yaten.

Ambas al escuchar eso se sonrojaron, poco después salieron de la casa con rumbo al departamento de los chicos…

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que aun se acuerden de mi jejejjeee… Disculpen mi larga ausencia, como compensación aquí les dejo un capitulo bastante largo y que me tienen terminándolo a las 12:40 am, espero ver sus comentarios, cuídense mucho y les mando saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte. **

**Lauris Princess ***PAO*****


	11. Chapter 11

**SAILOR MOON**

**LA ETERNIDAD DE UN VERDADERO AMOR**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

Ya en la casa de los Three lights.

_Yatna. _La llamo Taiki.

_Si._

_¿Quieres ver nuestras canciones?_

_Si quiero escucharlas Taiki._

_Hija no tarden mucho, todavía tenemos que ir al templo._

_Si mami, no te preocupes._

_No te preocupes, no tardamos mucho. _Le reconfirmo Taiki que se fue atrás de ellos.

Seiya, Taiki y Yatna se fueron al cuarto de musica, ahí le enseñaron sus discos, fotos y pudo escuchar las canciones que tanto le gustaban, mientras tanto en la sala se había creado un atmosfera algo incomoda para los eternos enamorados. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Yaten decidió romper el silencio.

_Mina yo…_

_Si._

_Yo quería disculparme por lo que iba a hacer, es que yo me deje llevar por lo que siento, que no pensé las cosas, en verdad lo siento._

_Descuida yo…_

_Yaten se acerco a Mina y le dijo._

_Sabes Mina, no… no me disculpo._

_¿Qué? _Dijo una muy sorprendida Mina.

_Si, no me nace disculparme, porque yo te amo demasiado y si no te beso, siento que muero en vida._

_Yaten yo… _

Yaten no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, este la agarro de su cintura acercandola a su cuerpo y la beso, ella no reacciono en ese momento pero el beso fue tan tierno que Mina no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera.

Él la aferraba a su cuerpo, no quería soltarla, porque sentia que si lo hacía se rompería el mágico momento.

Después de un rato tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, Mina aún no podía salir de su asombro.

Yaten al ver que Mina no reaccionaba decidió romper el silencio que se había formado después de ese beso tan deseado por ambos.

_¿Estás bien Mina? _

_Ehhh… Yo… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? _Pregunto muy confundida.

_Porque te amo más que a mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_Yaten yo no…_

_Lo sé, tú ya no me amas. _Le dijo muy triste.

_Yaten yo…_ No pudo decir más, pero pensó… _Claro que si te amo tonto, solo que no quiero sufrir una vez más, además ahora tengo que velar por mi hija y no voy a permitir que ella sufra por mi culpa._

_No te preocupes, ya no lo volveré a hacer. _Le dijo muy triste.

_Esta bien, lo único que te pido es que no lo vuelvas a intentar, no quiero problemas._

_Entiendo, no quieres problemas con tú esposo ¿Verdad?_

_Yaten yo…_

_Lo sé Mina, no tienes que decírmelo, tú silencio me lo dice todo._

_Será mejor que sigas creyendo que Asai es mi esposo y padre de mi hija. _Pensó Mina.

_Mina no sabes cuánto me duele esta situación._

_Por favor, ya no me hagas sentir más miserable de lo que me siento, no quiero que sufras, tú fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida y no quiero verte llorar._

_No te preocupes, tratare que esta herida sane pronto, aunque me cueste mucho, lo intentare. _Dijo Yaten tocándose el corazón.

_Yaten ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos al templo._

_Si, yo les aviso a los chicos._

_Yaten se retiro de la sala rumbo a la habitación, Yatna se encontraba dormida en una de las camas de los chicos, los chicos decidieron no preguntar, su aspecto lo decía todo._

_Chicos es hora de irnos._

_Si, hermano, solo que Yatna se durmió. _Dijo Seiya.

_No te preocupes, yo cargo a la niña. _Señalo Yaten.

Los tres chicos salieron, Yaten venía cargando a Yatna, Mina al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír, se veian tan lindos juntos, si tan solo supieran.

_Tengo tantas ganas de mandar todo por un tubo y decirte que te amo, que esa niña que llevas en los brazos no es otra más que tú hija, el pequeño fruto de nuestro gran amor. _Penso Mina.

Todos se fueron al templo, las chicas estaban esperándolos ahí, incluso Andrew y Unasuki, los chicos al llegar les dieron una sorpresa a las chicas.

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo has estado bomboncito!_

Serena al escuchar esa voz, volteo y se puso muy feliz de ver a sus amigos.

_¡Seiya! _Dijo una muy asombrada Serena.

_Si. _

_¡Hola mi bella Amy! _Dijo Taiki muy contento de volver a ver al amor de su vida.

_¡Taiki! _Corrio a abrazarlo, estaba tan emocionada de volver a verlo.

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Bien, pero me hacias falta para ser completamente feliz._

_Tú también me hacias mucha falta, aún no puedo creer que ya estes conmigo, te amo tanto mi Taiki._

_Yo también te amo mi bella Amy._

Ambos se abrazaron y no aguantaron las ganas de besarse causando alegría en los presentes, para ese entonces Yatna ya habia despertado y ver a Taiki besar a su tia Amy la confundio un poco.

Yatna se acerco a la pareja y jalo del pantalón de su tía Amy.

_¡Tía Amy!_

Pero la joven pareja no le hizo caso porque estaban tan metidos en los suyo que la pequeña Yatna no le quedo de otra que gritarles.

_¡Tía Amyy…!_

La pareja al escuchar a la niña se separaron, se pusieron rojos y muy apenados.

_¿Qué paso mi amor? _Dijo una muy apenada y sonrojada Amy.

_¿Taiki es tú novio?_

_Este… yo… _Amy no sabia que contestar.

Amy voltea a ver a Taiki, ambos se sonrojan y no saben que contestarle.

_Tía Amy estoy esperando._

Taiki se inca enfrente de la pequeña.

_Si mi niña, tú tía Amy y yo somos novios._

Yatna se queda viéndolos, parecía que no aceptaba la relación de ambos. De repente sonrío y abrazo a Taiki.

_¡Ya tengo un tío más! Yuhu…_

Taiki y los demás sonrieron al ver la actitud de la pequeña.

_Por cierto tío, más te vale que no hagas llorar a mi tía Ehhh… porque si no te las veras conmigo. _Dijo Yatna en plan de broma pero a la vez muy en serio.

Amy le dijo a Taiki en el oído para que no escucharan las personas que no sabían del secreto de las Sailor Scouts. Aunque la pequeña Yatna ya sabía del poder que tenía y estaba orgullosa de tener el legado venusiano, además sabía perfectamente que no podía revelar el secreto a nadie que no perteneciera al equipo scout.

_Ya oíste amor y déjame decirte que no te recomiendo que despiertes el poder de la princesa de Venus, ya que es impresionante, en pocas ocasiones nos ha tocado verla explotarlo y solo su madre ha podido controlarla. _

_Wow, gracias por decirme, porque no quiero provocarla._

Amy sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su novio.

_Es hora de poner en práctica mi plan Unasuki-Seiya. _Pensó Yatna.

La pequeña se acerco a su tía, le agarro la mano y la jalo, colocándose las dos junto a Seiya, poniéndolo nervioso, luego agarro la mano de Seiya y las junto haciendo que ambos se agarraran las manos.

Los dos jóvenes al sentir la piel del otro se sonrojaron. Mina al verla se sonrojo y con mucha pena dijo muy apenada…

_¡Yatna! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Ay mamá no te enojes, a poco no hacen una linda pareja, además a Seiya se le cae la baba cuando ve a mi tía Unasuki y mi tía no se queda atrás._

Seiya y Unasuki estaban extremadamente rojos pero aún así no se soltaban.

_Yatna que cosas dices. _Dijo aún más apenada.

_¿Por qué te quejas mama? Si sabes que soy la hija de la Reina del amor._

_Sin duda es hija de Mina. _Dijeron todos con excepción de los involucrados que aún permanecían en silencio y muy avergonzados.

_Además están muy a gusto porque no se han soltado desde que los uní. _

_¡Ay Yatna, que voy a hacer contigo!_

_Nada, solo quererme, Jejejjeee…_

Ambos al notar que todos los observaban, se soltaron muy rápido y no hallaban donde meter la cabeza.

El tiempo paso muy rápido desde la llegada de los Three lights, para ser más precisos han transcurrido dos meses, Mina ya se encontraba ingresando a la universidad, estaba muy emocionada, la tarde llego rápido y como siempre paso por su hija a la casa de Serena.

_¡Hola Serena! _

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien ¿Y mi hija? _

_Esta con mi mamá, pasa._

_Claro ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?_

_Muy bien, no me arrepiento de haber elegido Psicología._

_Qué bueno, la actuación y el canto fue lo mejor que pude haber elegido._

_Me da mucho gusto que tu carrera te este gustando mucho._

_Sí, pero extraño mucho nuestras tardes en el templo, pero es más complicado desde que entramos a la universidad._

En eso la pequeña Yatna salió corriendo feliz.

_Espera Yatna. _Dijo Mamá Ikuko corriendo atrás de la pequeña.

_¡Mi mamá ya llego!_

_Si hija, pero ten cuidado no te vayas a caer._

_No me caigo._

_¡Yatna cuidado!_

_¡Ayyy…! _

_Hija no llores, párate, Mamá Ikuko te lo advirtió y no hiciste caso. _

_Está bien, ya no llorare. _Dijo Yatna limpiándose sus lágrimas.

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estás?_

_¡Hola mamá Ikuko! Estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien._

_Qué bueno ¿Cómo se porto mi terremoto?_

_Muy bien, es un angelito. _

_Me da gusto. _

_Mina la próxima semana no voy a poder cuidar a Yatna, es que invitaron a mi esposo y a mí a unos eventos de su trabajo y es necesario que vayamos._

_¡Ay! Y ahora que voy a hacer, no tengo quien me cuide a mi hija. _Dijo Mina muy preocupada.

_Discúlpame Mina._

_No se preocupe mamá Ikuko, ya buscare quien me la cuide en su ausencia._

_Me da mucha vergüenza no poder ayudarte._

_No se preocupe, además tengo el fin de semana para buscar a alguien. Me tengo que ir._

_Bueno nos vemos dentro de una semana._

_OK, nos vemos luego, adiós Serena._

_Adiós Mina, adiós Yatna._

_Adiós Mamá Ikuko, Adiós tía Serena._

Mina salió con Yatna, esta vez no llevo su carro, porque estaba en el taller, así que decidieron caminar por el parque, una vez ahí la pequeña Yatna se fue a los juegos y Mina se quedo observándola.

_Eres idéntica a tú padre, no sé como Yaten no se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres su hija, dios mío que hago, le digo o no ¿Qué hago? _Pensó Mina.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que una persona se había puesto a un lado de ella.

_¿Por qué tan distraída?_

Mina al escuchar la voz se asusto mucho.

_¡Ay! ¿Qué haces aquí Yaten? _

_Nada, solo salí a caminar, te vi a lo lejos y quise saludarte._

_¡Ay Yaten me asustaste!_

_Lo siento, pero es que te vi tan pensativa que me preocupe ¿Qué pasa?_

_No le puedo decir que era lo que estaba realmente pensando ¿Qué hago? ¡A ya sé! _Pensó nuevamente Mina.

_¡Estoy esperando!_

_Es que estaba pensando donde dejar a mi hija la otra semana cuando vaya a la universidad, es que Mamá Ikuko va a salir de viaje y no va a poder, estoy muy preocupada._

_Ay Mina ¿Solo por eso estas preocupada? No te preocupes, si quieres yo puedo cuidarla._

_¿En serio harías eso por mí?_

_Claro, tú sabes que te quiero mucho y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, además yo quiero mucho a esta niña, no sé, hay algo en ella que… que me atrae y no sé que es._

_A sí. _Dijo Mina muy nerviosa.

_Sí, yo creo que ha de ser su calidez y dulzura que me atrae, es un amor esa niña, es idéntica a ti. _

_Si, esa niña es la luz de mi vida, es mi pequeña torbellino. _Dijo más tranquila.

_Si, está un poquito loca al igual que su madre. _Dijo en plan de broma.

_¡Oye!_

_Bueno me tengo que ir, entonces llévame a la niña temprano y yo la cuido en lo que estudias._

_Está bien, nos vemos el lunes, adiós._

Mina se despide de Yaten con un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole su ayuda y este se va muy contento porque su princesa lo había besado.

_No sé, pero algo me dice que muy pronto seremos muy felices, lo siento por Asai, pero yo voy a luchar por ti. _Pensó Yaten.

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, Mina se levanto temprano, acomodo las cosas de Yatna, luego la vistió y la llevo al departamento de Yaten.

_Que nervios tengo, después de todo padre e hija van a convivir, creo que tengo que considerar que mi hija sepa que él es su padre. _Pensó Mina.

Una vez en el departamento toco el timbre y Yaten abrió la puerta, Mina llevaba a su pequeña plácidamente dormida en sus brazos aun era demasiado temprano.

Yaten al abrir sonrió por la hermosa imagen que presenciaba.

_Que hermosa se ve Mina con su hija en brazos, me encantaría que nosotros fuéramos una familia feliz, pero es imposible, la pequeña ya tiene un padre. _Pensó Yaten.

_¡Hola Yaten!_

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien, bueno aquí te traigo a mi hija._

_OK, dámela para que puedas irte ya._

_OK, te la encargo, en la pañalera te dejo mi número de celular por cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme._

_Está bien, ella y yo nos la pasaremos súper, tengo muchos juegos y juguetes para divertirnos. _

_No lo dudo, aquí la tienes, espero que se porte bien._

Mina le da un besito en la frente, para después acomodarla en los brazos de Yaten, al hacerlo la pequeña dijo algo entre sueños que los sorprendió.

_Papi._

_¿Qué?_

_¿Dijo papi? _Pregunto Yaten sin salir del asombro.

_Aja._

Yaten se sintió feliz por un momento, pero después reacciono.

_Ha de estar soñando con Asai y al sentir mis brazos creyó que era él. _Dijo muy triste.

_Que tonto eres, acaso la sangre no te llama. _Pensó Mina.

¿Estás bien Mina?

Si, es que me quede pensando en unas cosas que tengo que hacer, bueno… me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato, no te preocupes por la comida, yo paso por ella y la traigo.

No te molestes.

Como que no, por lo menos déjame traerla, todavía que vas a cuidar a mi hija.

Está bien.

Bueno me voy, tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela, nos vemos.

Hasta al rato.

Mina sale del edificio y se va a la escuela, la pequeña siguió dormida, así que Yaten la llevo a su recamara, la acostó y le puso un almohada grande para que no se cayera.

_Que hermosa eres Yatna, sin duda te pareces demasiado a tú madre, sabes aún no he dejado de amarla._

Al poco rato Yaten se quedo dormido junto a la pequeña, ella entre sueños abrazó a Yaten. Después de un rato Seiya y Taiki entran a la habitación y al ver tan bella escena les toman una foto.

_Mira qué tiernos se ven. _Dijo Seiya.

_Si, parecen padre e hija. _Dijo Taiki.

_Si, aquí traigo mi cámara, les voy a tomar una foto._

Así transcurrió una semana desde que Mina dejo a su hija al cuidado de Yaten, ella estaba contenta porque desempeñaba muy bien su papel de padre sin saberlo.

_Creo que Yaten merece saber la verdad, voy a consultarlo con Asai, a ver qué me dice. _Pensó Mina.

Mina estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_Yatna! _Dijo muy preocupada.

Al terminar de decir el nombre de su hija, su teléfono celular.

_Bueno._

_Mina tú hija se cayó y… _Le dijo Yaten muy preocupado.

_¿Qué tiene Yatna? _Le interrumpió muy nerviosa.

_Ella está bien, solo que al caerse se puso a llorar y expulso una gran cantidad de energía y no ha parado, su poder es impresionante y no sé qué hacer._

_¿Qué? Tranquilo, voy para allá, no sé acerquen, ella podría hacerles daño, en este momento no mide sus actos. _

Mina manejo lo más rápido que pudo y en cuestión de minutos ella se encontraba en la puerta, así que toco y un Yaten muy asustado le abrió.

_¿Dónde está? _Pregunto muy preocupada.

_Aquí en el cuarto de televisión con Seiya y Taiki, ella no los deja salir. _

_Vamos._

_¿Qué tiene?_

_Luego te explico, primero hay que calmarla._

_Pero ya intentamos de todas las maneras y nada._

_Solo te falta una y esa la voy a hacer yo._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

Mina concentro toda su energía y su insignia venusiana comenzó a brillar en su frente, la luz fue tan resplandeciente que Yaten tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, cuando esta luz bajo de intensidad pudieron ver a una mujer un poco más alta, con un cuerpo más estilizado, esta mujer traía un vestido muy elegante color naranja, Mina coloco sus manos en su pecho y una tranquilidad se sintió en el lugar.

_¿Mina?_

Mina hablo con una voz más dulce y madura que impacto aun más a los tres jóvenes.

_Princesa Yatna._

_Majestad Minako ¿Mamá dónde estás?_

_Tranquila mi niña._

Mina se acerco y comenzó a cantarle, era una canción muy hermosa que tranquilizaba a cualquiera, esta canción se la cantaba la Reina Afrodita cuando era hora de dormir.

Muñequita linda de cabellos de oro  
de dientes de perlas, labios de rubí.  
Dime si me quieres como yo te quiero;  
Dime si me adoras como yo a ti.

A veces escucho un eco divino  
que, envuelto en la brisa  
parece decir:  
Yo te quiero mucho,  
mucho, mucho, mucho;  
tanto como entonces,  
siempre hasta morir.

Uhhhh… Uhhhh…

Cuando Mina logro tranquilizarla, corrió a abrazarla y besarla, la pequeña cayó rendida en los brazos de su madre, aunque aun tenía el símbolo venusiano en su frente.

_¿Qué paso aquí? _Pregunto Yaten.

_Yaten, mi hija expulso todo su poder, como se dieron cuenta es demasiado, tanto es… que si ella quisiera podría destruir un planeta completo. _

_Pero ¿Por qué solo tú puedes tranquilizarla? _Volvió a preguntar Yaten.

_Es que el poder de la Princesa Minako hace que se tranquilice, ya que su parte interna sale a la luz y como aun no ha recibido el entrenamiento adecuado no puede controlarlo._

_OK. _

Seiya y Taiki aun no podía salir de su asombro y este ultimo recordó las palabras de Amy.

Flashback

_Por cierto tío, más te vale que no hagas llorar a mi tía Ehhh… Porque si no te las veras conmigo._

_Ya oíste amor y déjame decirte que no te recomiendo que despiertes el poder de la princesa de Venus, ya que es impresionante, en pocas ocasiones nos ha tocado verla explotarlo y solo su madre ha podido controlarla. _

_Wow, gracias por decirme, porque no quiero provocarla._

Fin del flashback.

_Ahora sí creo que esta niña tiene un poder increíble. _Dijo Taiki.

_Tienes toda la razón. _Dijo Seiya.

Mina comenzó a sentirse mareada y era normal, ya que al convertirse en la Princesa Minako usaba una gran cantidad de energía que la agotaba.

_¿Estás bien Mina?_ Dijo un muy angustiado Yaten.

_Si, solo estoy mareada…_

Al terminar de decir esto, se desmayo, con trabajo Seiya alcanzo a tomar a la pequeña Yatna y Yaten a Mina. Este la cargo llevándola a su recamara.

_¡Qué hermosa eres mientras duermes mi bella Reina! _Decía Yaten contemplando la belleza del amor de su vida.

Al poco rato Mina perdió su transformación, pero su insignia seguía plasmada en su frente, Yaten acariciaba el rostro de su amada.

_Lástima que solo dormida pueda abrazarte mi amor._

Una hora más tarde Mina se despertó totalmente restablecida.

_¿Y Yatna? _Pregunto muy preocupada.

_Tranquila, ella está en la recamara de Seiya y Taiki la está cuidando, aún no despierta._

_Lo sé, es que fue tanta la energía que uso que tardara en despertar. _Dijo mina más tranquila.

_Pero es increíble el poder que tiene Yatna._

_Sí, mi hija tiene un gran poder, en un futuro será una digna reina. _

_No lo dudo, pero tengo una duda._

_¿Cuál es esa duda?_

_¿Qué canción le cantaste a tu pequeña?_

_Oh… La canción… Bueno… Esa canción se llama Muñequita Linda* es muy famosa en mi planeta, mi madre solía cantármela cuando era niña antes de reencarnar en la Tierra._

_Wow, tú siempre tienes algo que me impresiona._

Después de descansar lo suficiente, la niña se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, eso sí tenía mucha hambre debido a las energías que perdió durante esa expulsión de poder.

Ya en la noche Mina se encontraba sola meditando las cosas.

_¿Qué hago? Le digo la verdad ¿O no? Mejor le llamo a Asai, a ver que me aconseja._

Mina tomo el teléfono y le llamo a Asai.

_¡Hola Asai! Soy Mina._

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estás? _

_Bien ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien, aunque algo cansado, pero bien ¿Y la niña?_

_Está en su cuarto viendo la tele._

_¿A que debo el honor de tú llamada?_

_Pues verás… ¡Ay no sé por dónde empezar!_

_Bueno, pues creo que lo ideal sería por el comienzo ¿No crees? _

_Chistosito, bueno ya hablando seriamente… Estoy muy confundida y necesito un consejo._

_Dime soy todo oídos._

_Es que… no sé si decirle a Yaten que mi hija es suya y a mi hija que Yaten es su padre ¿Qué hago?_

_Mira Mina, yo creo que deberías decirle, él se merece saber la verdad, además la niña se lleva muy bien con él, el lazo de sangre es muy fuerte._

_Tienes razón, pero tengo miedo a su reacción._

_Dales la oportunidad de estar juntos, además tú aún lo amas y el poco tiempo que lo vi se le nota que él está perdidamente enamorado de ti, dale la dicha a tú hija de tener una familia estable, aunque deje de ser su papá y me convierta en su tío nuevamente._

_Asai, tú siempre serás el padre de mi hija, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré muy agradecida por tu apoyo, comprensión y cariño hacia nuestra hija._

_Gracias Mina, pero no podemos quitarle el derecho ni las obligaciones a su padre biológico._

_Asai quiero que estés ahí cuando hable con él, ya que tú eres parte importante en la vida de mi hija._

_Está bien, ahí estaré y como siempre te brindare mi apoyo pase lo que pase._

_Le llevare unas fotos de mi embarazo y centenares de fotos que tenemos de ella._

_Sí, yo tengo algo que le gustara ver._

_Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana en el Crown a las 3:00 p.m. _

_Está bien, ahí nos vemos._

_OK, ahora solo falta llamarle a Yaten y que la bomba estalle… Hasta mañana._

_Hasta mañana._

En lo que Mina colgó su hija salió de su recamara.

_Mami ¿Ya vamos a cenar?_

_Claro mi amor, solo que antes quiero preguntarte algo, ven siéntate._

_Si mami._

_Hija ¿Te gustaría conocer a tú verdadero padre?_

_Mmmm… ¿Por qué mami? ¿Esta aquí?_

_Bueno yo…_

_Mamá… Dimeee…_

_No está aquí, pero lo vi._

_¿Crees que quiera conocerme? _

_Sí mi niña, estoy segura de que él querrá conocerte y te amara como yo._

_Si quiero conocerlo._

_Bien, entonces voy a hablar con él y luego lo conocerás._

_OK. _Dijo Yatna muy emocionada.

Ambas cenaron muy rico de lo más tranquilas, la pequeña estaba sonriendo más de lo normal, estaba muy contenta, ya que por fin conocería a su verdadero papá.

Cuando la niña estaba dormida, Mina llamo a Yaten.

_¡Buenas noches! ¿Se encuentra Yaten?_

_Si, él habla._

_¡Hola! Soy Mina._

_¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estás? _

_Bien, aunque un poco cansada pero bien._

_¿Yatna está bien?_

_Sí, ella está bien, incluso ya está dormida._

_Ok, Entonces… ¿A que debo tú llamada?_

_Pues verás yo… yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte y necesito que nos veamos en el Crown a las 3:00 p.m., pueden ir tus hermanos, ellos también están involucrados._

_OK, nos vemos mañana… Pero ¿Es algo grave?_

_No._ Pero en su pensamiento dijo otra cosa. _Bueno creo._

_¿Puedes adelantarme algo?_

_No, hasta mañana te digo que se trata, no es un tema que tenga que ser hablado por teléfono, es necesario tratarlo en persona._

_Está bien, esperare._

_Hasta mañana._

_Hasta mañana entonces._

Mina se fue a tratar de descansar, pero le fue imposible dormirse inmediatamente, los nervios la estaban matando, ya que mañana su vida, pero sobre todo la de su hija y la de Yaten cambiaran radicalmente.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que se la hayan pasado increíble en navidad con sus familias y amigos, también les deseo que este nuevo año (2013) esté lleno de satisfacciones; éxito en lo que se propongan, saludos a todos desde Cancún, tratare de subir en esta semana el próximo capítulo para no dejarlos mucho tiempo con la intriga del reencuentro.**

**Gracias**

***La canción que le cantó Mina a Yatna es un Nana que tome de la siguiente pagina de internet, ahí se encuentra la versión cantada, por si la quieren escuchar, es muy bonita. Ya saben solo quiten los espacios de la pág. Web para poder verla.**

www .silvitablanco. / canciones decuna/ linda . htm


End file.
